Fairy Soldiers: Destiny Seekers
by kate89898989
Summary: Picking up from Fairy Soldiers: Identity Quest, these two aliens who are in a insect relationship need the souls of people in order to feed their Shinigami Cherry Blossom tree. Who are they? That leaves Princess Soldier Heart with a winged heart that leads her to a little girl that brought bad company of their own. What is going on? Sequel: Fairy Soldiers: Pure Heart Destiny
1. Arc 20: A Crystal Return

A Crystal Return

On a warm sunny fall day, Allison is sitting under a tree reading everybody's favorite manga. She is trying to get over the horrible attempt of acting out the scene of the play that her and her friends were forced to do. "I hate public speaking! I never knew that this manga mirrors my life in the past few days." Nearby, a boy named Nickolas is playing "Moonlight Legend" on his flute. All the girls are all over him. "He's cute!" Valerie said. Dawn is drawn to his music. Yumi and Aelita are touched by Nickolas as well. Sissi is too distracted by him that she bumped into him and knocked down his flute. "Clumsy bitch!" Nickolas said. He starts to have a temper but nobody notice because his music took away any kind of anger. When he picks up his flute, he spots Allison. He is drawn by her smile as she reads. He tucks in his yellow shirt and fixes his jeans and walks over to her. "Hello!" Nickolas said. "Hello!" Allison said. He starts to play his flute again and all the girls adore him. Allison likes it but is not amused. She gets up and starts to leave. Nickolas stops her. 'What's wrong?" "Nothing. I just want to move to more shade." Allison leaves. "A girl has never left from my music!" He said. Then he notices the swarm of girls near him. He snaps his fingers and leaves.

On the other side of the school yard, a girl named Nicole was playing the saxophone. Her dress is yellow and shows lots of cleavage. She was drawing lots of attention. "I love this song!" She said. She plays "Know Your Enemy!" by Green Day. The boys were all just sitting there watching her, even Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Brock. All the boys were just gaga over her. As she takes a breath, she spots Ash making a phone call. "Hey, look at him!" She get up, drags him next to her. "Who are you?" Ash said sardonically. "Nicole!" "Ash!" "How about I spin you wheels for you?" Ash gets nervous. "Pardon!" She starts to play again but Ash leaves. "Look! I'm not a toy and not interested in you!" Ash walks away. "Son of a bitch is playing hard to get!" She leaves and smashes Paul with her sax.

A few houses away from the Ishiyama residence, was a six bedroom house. Nickolas and Nicole entered the house and changed into two aliens. Nickolas had blue hair, green skin, and wore a blue and white suit. Nicole wore a red and white suit and had green skin and pink hair. "What's wrong brother?" "Nothing! You?" "Nothing, just hope you're not sleeping with any of these humans!" "Never! Their souls are more important." Good. When they enter the master bedroom, there is a twenty foot tall cherry blossom tree. "Shinigami! How are you?" Nicole said. The blossoms are a dark pink and the roots of the tree look rotten and smell like mold. "This is crazy! This tree is dying!" "My love!" Nickolas touches Nicole's breasts. "We need the souls of humans in order to save the tree." Nickolas raises his hands. "Stored Power!" Light flashes from his hands and pins with red diamonds appeared. "Pick one my sister!" Nicole picks one. "Tree!" She said she holds it to the light. "Hidden Power!" She said. The pin went to the park and a green girl named, Pēṛa touched the tree. "Wait for pure souls!" She told the tree. She leaves.

At the park, the friends discuss the pervious events and question some things. "I'm glad Team Galactic is done and over with." Yumi said. "Never say that name!" Dawn said. "Well know we just have to deal with XANA!" Ulrich said. "Not if we keep on losing sectors! We have two left, not including Sector five!" Jeremy said. "Well me and you just need to keep on finding a way to get into Sector Five from the scanners!" Aelita said. "What! I just realized! We never had an incident where we had to be Fairy Soldiers and had a XANA attack at the same time." Odd said. Everybody thought about it. "Well, I guess since both magic related attack and XANA attacks are high entities, both can't happen at the same time!" Brock said. "Well anyway, it's good to focus on one bad guy at a time!" Jeremy said. He leaned against the tree and it started to glow. Vines came out of it and one grabbed Jeremy by the neck. "Help!" He said in a weak voice. "Is it XANA!" Yumi shouted before she was caught too. The vines started to grab each one and pinned them to the tree. The tree lit up and started to slowly breakdown their bodies so that the tree can get to their pure souls. Ash and Allison just arrived there and saw this. "What!" They both said. "I think it's XANA!" Ulrich said. When Ash went to get Jeremy's laptop. Pēṛa appeared. "Join your friends!" She said. She extended her arms to push Allison. Allison jumped and kicked the green girl. "It's not!" Ash said. "Great! I thought this Fairy business was over with." Allison said. "Well why not!" Ash said.

 _ **Heart Prism Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Princess Power! Advance!**_

"Stop and let them go!" The Soldier Heart Duo said. "Never!" Pēṛa said. She waves her hands. "Leave Storm!" She blows them away. Soldier Heart uses his sword to cut his friends free but the sword snapped in two. "What!" He said. Princess Soldier Heart was shocked. "Let me try!" "Heart Crystal Powder Activation!" The powder just made Pēṛa sneezed. "I don't get that!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "Well I have stubborn Fairies!" Pēṛa said. She pushes Princess Soldier Heart into a glowing hole that she made using Mega Drain. As she falls in, Staravia, Soldier Heart, and Cāndanī went after her. She was in pink-coral skin with her hair undone and Allison was not responding. "Allison!" They all said. Ash was in the same state but he swam up to her. They were in a limbo state. Then Cāndanī cried out, "Please! Your majesty! Save your daughter." Then they fell on a crystal ground. It was night time and a fairy with a pink sari with orange hair wearing a purple tiara and a pink heart mark on her forehead is standing there. "Hello!" "Our queen!" Staravia and Cāndanī said. "Alicinda! Wake up my darling!" When Allison woke up, she was wearing her princess sari. "What happen!" She said. "You're okay!" Ash said in his knight clothes. Allison gets up. "Queen!" "That horrible little monster did this to you!" Queen Dauphine said. "Do you still have the Everlasting Silver Crystal!" "Yes." The queen takes it and Allison necklace that was smashed when Pēṛa hit her. She kissed it and it changed. The necklace had new pendent: silver heart with a light pink metal outline around it. "A new one!" Allison said. "Yes!" "When you get a chance, say Heart Crystal Power! Advance!" "Okay." Then the queen took Ash's pin and made it bigger. It was a blue pin with a silver rutile quartz. "Say Heart Knight Power! Advance!" "Thank you!" "Just to let you know, I made sure that you were a Fairy Soldier this time so that you can protect my daughter, your love, better." Queen Dauphine said. "Thank you! I will." Ash said. Allison hugs the queen. "Thank you...mother!" "Don't worry! You'll here my voice, very much after the battle." She said. As they went back through limbo...

 _ **Heart Knight Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Crystal Power! Advance!**_

Ash's body is blue and he holds a sword. He swings it around and turns in Soldier Heart. His wings get bigger. Allison's body is silver and she has angel wings. They disappear and the feathers make her top and skirt. Then feathers mixed with pink lighting make her sparkle glovers when she raises her hands. They do the same with her ballet shoes but this time the shoes have a a crystal heart on each of them. Then the feathers engulf her and complete the transformation. The center of her headpiece is a pink rutile quartz and her wings are pink, glowing and bigger.

"We're back!" They said. "What!" Pēṛa said. Soldier Heart, with his new sword is able to cut his friends free and save them. Then Princess Soldier Heart was about to use one of the diamonds in her braided bun when a light flashes from the sky and a pink rod appears. It has a pink crystal heart and a fairy wing at the top. "It's Queen Dauphine's Thunder Rod." Cāndanī said. "And I know how to use it. "Heart Garaja Repulsion!" Pēṛa is dust and the green pin was turned into a black pin with black stones. It had a picture of a Leafeon on it. "What is this?" Princess Soldier Heart said. Then Nickolas and Nicole appears. "Stupid fairies!" When they both used Psychic, a silver steel flower landed on them and shocked them. They leave. Then the others woke up. "What happen?" "New enemies!" Allison said. "What!" Odd said weakly. At the same time, Daphne called. "Mommy! Everything is fine..." Overlooking the park was a man dressed in white Arabian clothes. "Be safe!" he said.


	2. Arc 21: Baseball Strike

Baseball Strike

The following day, Staravia can't get over the fact that there is a new enemy out there. "I don't get it! Who are these new foes?" He said. "Maybe they are from Team Galactic!" Subaha said. "No. They act alone."Cāndanī said. "But I wish that Allison and her friends were a little bit more concern like us." She sighs.

Outside was gym class. Jim is teaching both the ninth and tenth grades a thing or two about baseball. "This bat is made from 100% oak. I don't want this bat to be used as a weapon!" The class seems bored. "This is all dull. I can't understand why these humans can sit here in the sun and listen to this fat man's talk." Nicole said. She sees Nickolas over by the ninth grade side. He is smiling at Allison. "Why can't she like me?" He said. "I feel like I know her but at the same time I don't." Nicole signals him. "Right. Remember. We need to feed the Shinigami Cherry Blossom Tree." Nickolas sad. Then Jim told everyone to practice swinging the bats. Jeremy and Aelita are not doing so good. "Stones! Belpois! Are you weaklings!" Jim shouts. The class laughs. Ash puts his arms around Allison so he can help her swing the bat. Allison laughs. Nicole gets jealous. "Ash! Why don't you help me. I don't have any skills what so ever!" She yells. The other Nickolas tries to help her. "I can help you!" "Never loser." Nicole knocks his head with the bat. "Ouch! He's going to get an headache." 'He gets one when he tries to use his brain!" Ash joked. "Ash!" Allison said. She couldn't help but smile. Ash kisses her.

Jim makes everyone hit the baseball when he throws it. "Now remember, hit the ball. The ball made from horse skin." Dawn raised her hand. "Don't you mean cowhide!" "Oh! Of course. Thank you Adams!" One by one, the students either hit the ball or as in Aelita, Jeremy, and Nicole's case... "You three are the worse. After school, we are going to do drills to whip you three in to shape!" Jim shouted at them as the class laughed. Nickolas laughed so hard that he knocked over the basket of balls and Jim tripped on a few. "You too, Nickolas." Jim said. Everybody laughed louder. Nicole and Nickolas decided to use this as a chance to strike Jim. So they go home to send a monster. After class, Jim pulls Allison and Ash aside. "Don't think that you small PDA goes unnoticed, you two, after school." "What!" Allison said. "But-but..." Ash said. "Do you want detention too?" Jim said. "No sir!" The both said. "The love birds got caught!" Odd said. "Shut up!" Allison said while blushing. "Well at least you're not the weakest one in the class." Dawn said. Aelita playfully punches Dawn. "Shut up!" "Bye guys!" Yumi and Ulrich said together. " But I got to..." Jeremy said before Brock cut him off. "We got it. If XANA strikes we call you." "Fine." "Don't break a bone Jeremy!" Ash said. Jeremy makes kisses noises to mock Ash. "Break a bone then!" Ash said jokingly.

When Nicole and Nickolas got home, they changed into their alien forms. When they saw the tree. It was weak. "We need to save it." Nicole said. When she went to one of the leaves, she sees an image of a Latias. Why is this image still here!" She shouts. "I know! I keep on seeing this image of a Latios ." Then he brings out the green pins with red diamonds on them. "Pick!" Nicole pics one. "Play!" The pin lights up. "Power Split !" Nickolas said. "Guard Split." Nicole said. The pin lit up and went to the school. Nickolas picked up Nicole and kisses her hard. "Let's go!" He said.

At the school, the six students worked their butts off. Throwing the ball, swinging the bat, running the 200m, and anything else. Jeremy falls on the floor. "Get up! Jim's coming!" Ash said. "(Groans) I can't!" Jeremy said. "Soldier Square is stronger." Aelita said. "Well Too bad there is no need for him!" Jeremy shouted. "Belpois!" Jim said. At the same time, the green pin turns into a woman, who looks like a famous French playboy. "Hello Jim!" She said. She was brown and had feathers. Jim is drawn to her. "Where are the rest of her clothes?" Allison said. "Right but I think she is related to our new enemy." Jeremy said. As the four slip away, Nicole and Nickolas watch as Jim is about to get his souls sucked away. They laughed sinisterly. Aelita hears them and gets concerned. "I'm Plē." She said. "Wow!" Jim said. Plē puts her finger near Jim's sweats. "You're sweaty!" She said. Jim is all over her. "Now... give m your soul!" She screams and grabs Jim by the mouth and starts to drain him. "No!" The four said.

 _ **Diamond** __**Crystal Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Square Crystal Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Knight Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Crystal Power! Advance!**_

The Fairy Soldiers appear. "Stop! Leave him alone!" Soldier Diamond said. Plē drops Jim. "Bye-bye! I may be weak against you, but I will defeat you!" She raises her hand. "Fury Attack!" The Soldiers move. Diamond and Square flew towards Jim. "He's still breathing!" Soldier square said. Plē went to them, while Nicole and Nickolas, in their alien forms, went to the Soldier Heart Duo. "We hate flies!" Nicole and Nicolas said. They attacked. ""Flash!" Light went to the Soldier Heart Duo but they were able to dodged it. Princess Soldier Heart was going to use one of her diamonds on Nickolas but he grabbed her. Then he sees a flash. It was Allison in a yellow chiffon dress. She had on a pink jacket and her pink sun hat. Nickolas freak out and lets go of her. Soldier Heart uses his sword to hit Nickolas. "Knight flash!" Nickolas was down. Nicole cries out. "Don't hurt my brother. " She tries to grab Soldier Heart to throw him but Princess Soldier Heart punches her.

Meanwhile, Plē was attacking Soldier Diamond and Soldier Square. "Fury Cutter!" Plē uses her hair as a stick. It looks like a scallion. "Diamond Chime Shards!" Plē was stuck. I hate ice types." She said. "Ice type?" Soldier Square said. "It seems like she's talking like a Pokémon!" Soldier Diamond said. Plē tries again. "Air Slash!" "Square Rocking Waters!" The waves knocked Plē down. 'Water does me damaged. " She said. She levels up. Plē surrounds herself with large amount of winds. "Look at me now!" She said. The whole area gets dark. "It looks like a hurricane!" Soldier Square said. "Move aside so I can drain the soul at of him." "No!" Soldier Diamond said as she looks at Jim. Why, does he mock you and made you and your friends feel like losers!" "He care about students!" Soldier Square said. "But I know you want him to suffer because I can sense that he makes you feel bad." Diamond and Square get up. "You're wrong" "He pushes us not belittles us." Plē gets upset. "Then lose your soul like him." She strikes at them. The two puts their hands together like an X when a blue light appeared. Their foreheads h their respective shapes. They had their staffs with them and it is blocking the hurricane. "Tat this bitch!" They said. They both swing their staffs and knocked the wind back at Plē and sent her flying. It was like playing baseball. "Yes, they both learned how to swing and hit something!" Soldier Heart said. Soldier Diamond and Soldier Square laughed. Nicole was scared. Princess Soldier Heart took out her new wand. "Heart Garaja Repulsion!" Plē was gone but a black pin with black stones appeared. Nicole gets mad. She wakes up her brother but performing oral sex on him, much o the horror of the Soldiers. Nickolas wakes up. Then a man wearing white Arabian clothes appears. "Foiled again! Keep your trash away from the public!" He leaves. So does Nicole and Nickolas. Soldier Diamond picks up the pin and sees a picture of a Farfetch'd. Jim wakes up. Aelita and Jeremy show Jim that they can hit the ball without striking out. He is amazed.

At Aelita's room, she and Jeremy use their mini computers to figure out the pin. "What is it?" She asked. "I wish I knew!" Jeremy said. Then when sees the image of the Farfetch'd he reacts. "I got it!" Everybody looks at him. "What!" Odd said. "Plē used moves like Fury Attack, Fury Slash and had a stick like a scallion." "Okay..."Ulrich said. "But now that I see this, it makes sense." "Well can you just tell us." Ash said. "It uses moves like a Farfetch'd." "No way!" Dawn said. "Well, Plē said that it is weak against ice, when I attacked. She also said that she hates getting damaged by water and fairies." Aelita said. "Of course, Farfetch'd is weak against water, ice, and fairy types." Brock said. "But I don't get how it was able to build up that hurricane." Jeremy said. "I know!" Yumi said. "Hurricane is a special move that flying types can use. Isn't Farfetch'd a flying and normal type?" "Ya. And Yesterday, the pin was a Leafeon. " Ash said. "But why?" Odd asked. "And what do our new alien 'friends' have to do with I?" Ulrich said using air quotes. "They claim to be siblings but what the pink one did..." Allison started but Aelita stopped her. "Stop! I want the image erase for good." She said. "What happen?" Dawn asked. Ash told her. Dawn was disgusted by it. "Brothers and Sisters don't do that!" She shouts. "Look we have to deal with that, the pins and that white Arabian clothed man that you guys saw twice!" Ulrich said. Ash rolls his eyes. "Jealous!" Brock said. "No. Just because he help us, doesn't mean anything." Ash said. Over at Nicole and Nickolas' house, the relieve the stress away by having very loud sex. But Nickolas can't shake off the image of Allison in his head during the fight. "Why did I sees that girl, she looks familiar." He said as he makes love to his sister.


	3. Arc 22: Fortune Call

_Fortune Call_

Nickolas is sitting in his room, thinking about what has occurred the past day. "Why did I see Allison's face? Why was she wearing different clothes? Why am I so conflicted?" Nicole sees him and drags her finger on his leg and around his crotch. "What's the matter?" She asked. "Nothing!" Nickolas said. "Are you still thinking about those Fairy Soldiers?!" "No!" "Good because they won't get in our way! Shinigami Cherry Blossom Tree needs souls to survive and we need to provide souls to it." "I know that. That is why when we go into town later, we will play our instruments and lure victims to our monster!" Nicole was thrilled. "Which one?" Nickolas took out the pins. Nicole pinks one. "Lust! I love this one!" The pin turns into a female fortune teller. "Abhilāṣā, drain the humans when our melody reaches the end!" Nicolas said. "Yes!" Abhilāṣā said.

At Kadic, Allison is worried about her brother. She talks it out with Brock. "Allison, maybe he doesn't want to remember because he is still embrassed about being under Team Galactic's control ." "No He doesn't even remember the past through days!"

 **Flashback**

"Ash, can I ask you something?" "Sure!" "Do you remember anything from the past few days!" "Ya, we went to school. Aelita freaked out when you told her the truth and you and your friends had to preform a play." "Anything else!" "Like what!" "Fairies!" Ash J laughed. "Stop reading the Decapitator Dairies!" "I'm serious! We're both fairies and your a prince and I'm a princess!" "And what Your boyfriend is you knight in shining amour!" "Yes!" "Now, you have really lost it!" "No way!" Ash J touches Allison's shoulders. "I think you need a reality check and seriously need to get over this!" Allison was confused. "Excuse me!" "A princess! Mom and Dad do treat you like that golden child but come on!" Ash J kisses his sister and walks away laughing.

 **Present**

Brock shakes his head. "Did you ask your mirror anything?" "It said its on vacation!" Allison sighs. "Well ask your book. Any how, I have to go into town!" "Why?" "My mother's birthday is coming up, so I want to mail her a card!" "Awe! Sweet!" Allison said while Brock blushed. "Stop it!" Brock leaves. Ash comes from behind Allison and hugs her. Allison blushes as Ash tickles her stomach. "Hey you!" Allison said. "Want to go into town to get some ice cream?" Ash said. "Well, Brock just left!" "Maybe we can catch him?" Ash grabs Allison and they head towards town. They run into Nicole and Nickolas. "Hi Ash!" Nicole said. Her eyes seem to have a seductive look at Ash but he pays her no mind. "Hey Nickolas!" Ash and Allison said. "Hi!" Nickolas said to Allison alone. _Why do have this feeling around Allison. I feel like I know her but I only meet her two days ago._ Nickolas starts to drool a little. "You're drooling! Gross!" Allison said. Nickolas wakes up. "Sorry! Where are you two heading off two?" He asked. "Who cares!" Nicole said. "Downtown!" Ash said. "You can't!" Nicole and Nickolas said. Allison and Ash look confused, just like Nicole and Nicolas. "Why?" "Because..." Nicole starts. "A monster!" Nickolas shouts. "What!" Ash said. "A weird one!" Nicole said. "No way!" Allison said. "Yes! So no town for you, Ash!" Nicole said. "And Allison." Nickolas said. They left, towards town. "Weird." Ash said. "I think we should go, if Brock is in danger!" Allison said.

In town Brock buys a pink card with flowers and Starmie. "She is going to love this!" Brock starts to hear music. "It sounds like a combination of 'Know You Enemy' and 'Moonlight Legend'. Weird." Nicole is playing her saxophone. Brock is drawn to it. Then Officer Jenny is drawn to Nickolas's flute and when Brock saw her, he snapped right out of it. "What is going on?" All of the people are walking towards Abhilāṣā. She was drain the souls out of everyone. Brock ran towards Nicole to warn her but Nicole left and Brock felt a cold presence. "Something is not right!" Brock said. He sees Allison and Ash leave the "Pail Dove" and runs to them. "There's a weird presence here!" Brock shouts. Ash looks down the street and sees Abhilāṣā. 'Look over there!" He said. "I'll call the others and then we go after it." Allison said.

 _ **Heart Crystal Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Knight Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Octagon Crystal Power! Advance!**_

"Stop stealing souls you monster!" Soldier Octagon said. "You in what army!" Abhilāṣā said. "Us!" The Soldier Heart duo said. "And we will spare the these helpless souls! And you can't stop us!" Abhilāṣā gets up. She takes off her clothes off. Her bare body was covered in a glitter bodysuit. "Now let's play with these love birds!" She said. Her gummy pink arms grabs the Soldier Heart Duo and throws them against a row of market carts. "Draining kiss!" The pair starts to lose energy. Abhilāṣā laughed. "If you surrender, I'll let your friends go!" Soldier Octagon is conflicted. "Octagon Vine Storm!" The vines hit Abhilāṣā but she ate them and used that power to drain the Soldier Heart Duo's power faster. "Weak! And lonely!" Abhilāṣā laughed. Soldier Octagon get mad. "Let your anger grow! You have nobody to love. Nobody to laugh with, that's why you are a waste a time!" Soldier Octagon speaks back. "Wrong! I love my family. I laugh with my friends. Who ever you work for are the ones who don't know what these things are!" His body glows. Abhilāṣā laughs louder. "Firefly!" "No. Tree bug you worthless creature!" His staff appears and the Octagon symbol appears. He attacks Abhilāṣā. Nicole sees this. "We need to stop him!" But Nickolas grabs her. "Why did you stop Ash from coming here?" "Why did you stop Allison?" She replied. They exchanged looks. They sees Abhilāṣā getting weaker so they wanted to do a sneak attack on Octagon. They went behind him and touched him. "Thunder Wave!" They said but at the same time, the man in the white Arabian clothes appears and used a move that is similar to United Pulse on Nicole and Nickolas. They were smashed into a building. The glass made their backs bleed. "Fuck you man!" Nicole said. Abhilāṣā was blasted into a manhole. The Soldier Heart Duo regain their strengths. Soldier Heart uses his sword to cut the gummy stuff off. Nicole went to take is sword. But when she touched him, she sees Ash, just like what he look at in the Jhoto Region. She pulls back. Princess Soldier Heart uses her Knight's sword to slash Nicole in the neck. "Get away from him!" She said. Nickolas grabs her and leaves. Abhilāṣā gets up. "Heart Garaja Repulsion!" The monster was gone and a black pin with black stones appeared. "Luvdisc!" Soldier Octagon said.

The other Soldiers appeared but are covered in pink goo. "Hey, what is this?" Soldier Star shouted. "Sorry! You must have been in the splash zone!" Princess Soldier Heart giggled. Nickolas preforms anal sex on Nicole to fix her neck. While she is getting healed, her body glows and she thinks of her encounter with Soldier Heart. Then they appeared before the Soldiers but the meet face to face with the man. "Who are you?" Soldier Triangle asked. The man flies down and gives Princess Soldier Heart a silver water lily. "Unified Love!" He said. He looks at Nicole and Nickolas. "Sneak Attacks done by the wrong party are sins of unworthiness and fear!" Unified Love leaves. The two look at the Soldiers. "This means war!" They shouted. "And we accept!" The Fairy Soldiers shouted back! Nicole and Nickolas were shaken up and left. But their reflection was shown on a puddle that only Soldier Pentagon and Soldier Circle could see. They see a Latios and a Latias. They were puzzled.


	4. Arc 23: Child's Play

_Child's Play_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Do you know what's it's like to fell like a jigsaw puzzle. Well we did. XANA has made the ground all cracked up and we physically had to build a path like puzzle. And then the core was under attack so Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Brock decided to deal with that. Then to top it all off. The Ice Sector was in pieces. Like Aelita was floating on one piece near some monsters, while me, Dawn, and Ash were somewhere else. So I had to make a paddle with my plasma powers and row towards Aelita. Dawn and Ash were deflecting and hits from Tarantulas. The water wasn't the Digital Sea , it was part off the Ice Sector. Odd told me that one time, he had swim in it in order to defeat a Krab. This was one tough case. But it all worked out with one simple return to the past._

Odd and Dawn were speculating about what they saw yesterday. "Why did we see a Latios and a Latias?" Dawn asked. "I don't know but I think we saw their true form!" Odd said. Dawn is stunned. "No way! Latios and Latias don't do this! But some of their moves are similar!" Odd raised an eyebrow. "Like what!" Before Dawn can answer, they sees Nicole and Nickolas sneaking off somewhere. "Hey, where are those two going?" Odd asked. So they followed. Nicole and Nickolas were hiding behind some trees. Nicole rubs Nickolas' chest. "I missed you!" She teased. "Me too. I can't stand these human classes." Nickolas said. Then he sees Nicole with a pink crystal heart pendant. It has white wings and a latch on the side. "Why do you still have that?" "We need to give this to someone but who?" Nicole said. "Well let's release some tension!" Nickolas said. He grabs Nicole's waist. He kisses her and zips down her dress. Nicole unbuckles his belt and slides her finger inside. Dawn and Odd arrive just to see the siblings start to get intimate. Dawn and Odd froze at what they saw and left to find the others.

The others were talking about "United Love" and the aliens. "We have some many un answered questions." Jeremy said. "Like what is the purpose of all of these attacks?" Yumi asked. "And who the hell is this 'United Love' guy anyway?" Ulrich said. "Well we know he like Princess Soldier Heart!" Aelita teased. "I don't trust him." Ash shouted. "Jealous!" Allison said. "No!" Ash said. "Well I hope you know that when he kissed me, it felt like air." "You mean he's a bad kisser." Jeremy laughed. "No! It really felt like air brushing up against me." Allison said. Then Dawn and Odd came running by with facial expressions that suggest horror. "What happen, you two look like you just seen a ghost!" Yumi teased. "I wish!" Dawn said. "We saw Nicole and Nickolas." Odd said. "And we saw them too a few minutes ago." Jeremy said. "But we saw them doing something that siblings shouldn't be doing." Dawn said. "What raiding a store!" Ulrich teased. "More like raiding each other." Dawn said. Everyone was confused. "Wait..." Brock started. "Are you implying that... they are imitate!" Before Odd or Dawn can answer, Nicole and Nickolas appear. They look normal but Nicole's dress is inside out but no one can see that unless they go be hide her. Nicole then grabs a water bottle and sprays it at Dawn and Odd. "Hey!" Dawn shouted. "It's hot! Cool down!" She said. Then Nickolas shoots ice at everyone. "Stop!" Brock shouted. They leave but not before telling Odd something. "What ever you and the blueberry saw, keep it close." They leave. Yumi sees Nicole's dress and she notices that it's inside out.

A few minutes later, while Dawn and Odd dry off, they hear a 2-year-old crying. "Mommy!" The boy was wearing a blue shirt and blue pants. "Hey what's wrong?" odd asked the boy. The boy cries some more. "Can you tell us what's wrong?" Dawn asked. No luck. Then Dawn magically brings out a lollypop. "You want a lollypop?" Dawn said. The boy stopped and saw it. "Lollypop!" "You have to tell us who you are?" Odd said. The boy look confused. "Lollypop!" "Who are you?" "Dave." Dave was light brown with shinny black hair. "Where are you from?" "Day care number one!" "Oh, that's not that far!" Odd said. Dawn gave Dave the lollypop. He smiled. "Thank you!" He said as he gave Dawn a hug. Dawn was glowing. "I can't wait to have kids!" "Me too." Odd said. "Come on Dave, let's take you back!" They went. Nicole and Nicolas felt strong powers from the boy. "I think that boy and his day care would be great souls for the tree." Nicole said. "Yes, let's get back to the tree to summon a monster. At the house, Nicole picks a pin. "Children!" She said. "Power Split." Nickolas said. The pin turned into a green nanny. " I love kids. And their souls are prize worthy!" Baccē said. "Go and get souls!" Nicole said. The Shinigami Cherry Tree is looking dry. Nicole sees a Latias in one of the reflection leaves and smashes it. "Nicole!" Nickolas said. "Why am I seeing this Pokémon still!" "I see the male version, a Latios!" "I can't stand it." "We have to wait here because if I see those fairies, I think it won't be pretty." Nickolas said. "Yes, declaring war on us, who do they think they are, soldiers!" Nicole said.

Odd and Dawn found Dave's class on a trip near the mall. "Thank you so much!" Ms. Hi said. "There was a dust storm and Dave got separated." "No problem.!" Both Dawn and Odd said. Dave gave Odd a hug and Odd glowed. Then a flash happen. "Energy ball!" Baccē said. "We need to tell the others quick!" Dawn said.

 _ **Circle Crystal Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Pentagon Crystal Power! Advance!**_

"Circle Meteor Smash!" Soldier Circle attacked. Baccē was knocked of her feet. "Leave these innocent children alone!" Soldier Pentagon shouted. "I love children! But I want souls!"Baccē said. She fires at them. "Grass Knot!" Grass blades cut pass the two but Soldier Pentagon was able to fight back. "Pentagon Descant Shower!" Baccē was mad. Then she attacks the children. "Gigi Impact!" The children were almost down for but a light stopped it. Soldier Pentagon and Soldier Circle were holding their staffs and each had their respective marks on their heads. "What are you doing!" Baccē asked. "These children need a chance to live and grow up!" Soldier Pentagon said. "Children are our future and our pride and joy. We have to do what ever it takes to guide them and protect them!" Soldier Circle said. "And it starts by defeating you!" They both said. They knocked out Baccē just in time for the Soldier Heart Duo appear. "Heart Garaja Repulsion!" And Baccē was gone and all was left was the black pin. Soldier Heart cuts the stones from the Giga Impact.

The children are safe and sound. When the fairies try to leave, Dave runs up and hugs Soldier Pentagon and Soldier Circle and they gush. "What was that?" Soldier Heart asked. Then United Love appeared. "A child's happiness is a great joy!" "Look who it is!" Soldier Circle said. "Children release your inner spark, just like romance and underdogs, what's next?" He left. "What does that mean?" Soldier Pentagon asked. "Who knows!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "Where are the others?" "Yumi felt a presence near her home!" Soldier heart explained.

Yumi was leading Jeremy, Brock, Aelita and Ulrich to Nicole and Nickolas' house. "This house has strange vibes I'm telling you!" Yumi said. Then light orbs start to float near the house. "What's that!" Brock shouted in horror. "These are not enough. That means that these fairies are strong!" Nickolas said. "How could you be calm. This is the Shinigami Cherry Tree. that what it needs: Souls! What else could Shinigami mean!" Nicole shouted. "I know that one the tree dies, we will but we need to stay clam and get something to eat. "Fine, how about the fruit shack down the street." "Great!" They changed into their human forms and leave. The Shinigami Cherry Tree releases thousands of Cherry that look sick into the air. Ulrich grabs one. "What is this!" "Don't eat it! Let the cats look at it. " Jeremy said. "I know that Nicole and Nickolas are hiding something. Dawn and Odd were right!" Yumi said. "I think so too." Aelita said.


	5. Arc 24: A Family Affair

_A Family Affair_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _XANA decides to sabotage the Supercomputer in order to mess with us. That leads to the CSI coming to school and accusing Jeremy of working for a terrorist group. Then Odd accusing Dawn, Ash, Brock and I of stealing his Tamagotchi. Now that thing was driving me crazy but in turn out that the others took it and gave it to Hiroki. But Dawn saw him throw the toy into the street and get hit by a car. Odd was in devastated. But since the Supercomputer was all bugged up, Jeremy couldn't launch a return to the past. So the Ice Sector had to go because that was were the tower was activated. So it is just the Mountain Sector left._

Nicole looks at the Shinigami Cherry Tree. It looks dead. Even with all the souls Nicole and her brother stole, the tree is dying. "I can't believe this! Don't die!" The vines of the tree wrap itself around Nicole. She felt warm. Then she sees a flash image of Ash. She is startled. "Why am I thinking about him? I just meet him." She walks away from the tree and looks out the window. She smells the air and hears arguing. It's Yumi and her brother.

"Hiroki leave me alone!" Yumi shouts. Hiroki invading his sister's room and was just teasing her for no reason. "Don't let me get Ulrich on you sis!" Hiroki teased. Yumi blushed but she grabs Hiroki. "Listen to me!" Before she can go on, she gets a text from Jeremy. "You're lucky!" She leaves. Nicole sees this. "Family! of course, their souls of perfect! And since Yumi and her friends are on to us... bye-bye Ishiyama family."

At school, Jeremy is focusing on trying to find a way into Sector Five. "We just have to wait for Yumi then we can start." "We can start without her!" Allison said. "Why are you mad this time?" Odd asked. "Because she keeps on calling me mouse!" Ash holds her hand. "Allison, we talked about this, that is your middle name." "But I have another one!" "Which means nice and gentle!" Dawn said. "So you a nice and gentle mouse!" Brock said. Everybody except Allison laughed. "Well not so much the gentle part!" Aelita said. Allison growls. Then Yumi arrives. "Hi!" "Hi" Everyone said. "Hi mouse!" Allison growls louder. "Cat got your tongue!" Yumi laughed. "Jerry outsmarts Tom! Remember that!" Allison said. She walks away. "Where are you going?" Jeremy asked. "We have to go to class!" Before they do, Yumi pulls Ulrich aside. "Remember that we got strong negative vibes from those two weird siblings' house?" "Ya!" "So I am going to question Nickolas after class." "How?" "He takes tenth grade history, so I can ask he then." "So why are you telling me?" "Just walk by the lunch table just in case he starts to get the idea we're on to him." "After that water incident, I might was to integrate him too."

"So where are you from?" Yumi asked Nickolas. "Roman!" He said sternly. "Roman is not a place!" "Yes it is, look at our currency." She looks at it. "This is Italian money!" "No it's not!" "Yes it is!" Nickolas get upset that Yumi is on to him. "Have you heard about the illness that is going around?" "Yes and that this family that leaves near cherry blossom tree would be next." "What do you mean?" Nickolas plays his flute. Yumi seems lost into the music but when Ulrich walked by and smiled, she snapped out of it. Nickolas was shocked. _No one is ever to break from my trance before,_ he said to himself. Ulrich sat down. "Hi Nickolas!" "Look eave me alone!" Nickolas leaves. "And just for that, Karma!" He leaves school early. Yumi looks at Ulrich. "What does he mean about that?" Ulrich holds her hands. "Don't worry! What can a boy like him do!"

Nickolas arrives home and changes into his alien attire. Nicole is already at the tree. "That Yumi and Ulrich!" "I think the Ishyama family might have pure souls!" Nicole said. "Why?" "The family that prays together, stays together." Nickolas was pleased. "Like it. and Yumi needs to be taught a lesson." Nickolas picks a pin. "Family!" "hey I wanted to pick!" Nicole said. Nickolas tickles her lower sensitive spot. "Don't worry my pet, I treat you to a world of excitement for this." He kisses her chest. "Of course." She holds the pin. "Parivāra! Come and serve the Shinigami Cherry Tree! Go after the Ishyama Family."

While Ulrich comforts Yumi about Nickolas's threats, the other just came from town. Hiroki saw them and went outside. He went to Allison. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." Then Aelita and Jeremy felt a strong vibe. "What's wrong?" Odd asked. "Something is coming!" Jeremy said. "Like what!" Brock asked. "I don't know but it's coming!" Aelita said. Then there were screams. "Help!" It was Yumi's parents. A fire weed was five feet tall and choking the two to death, while stealing their souls. "Mommy! Daddy!" Hiroki runs to them. "Stop!" Ash said. Hiroki stop and tries to get his starter Pokémon. Children will still get their starter Pokémon but they will have to train them at home or at special camps. It is an Oshawatt. "Use bubble on the fire weed!" The bubble did nothing. Then the weed knocked out the Pokémon and grabbed Hiroki. "Help!" He screams. dawn calls Yumi on the phone. "Hello... what! Okay I'm coming!" Yumi rushes out of Ulrich's room. "Where's the fire?" Ulrich asked. "My parents. I guess the enemy strikes again."

 _ **Star Crystal Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Triangle Crystal Power! Advance!**_

When they arrived, they sees this fire of giant weed hurting all the people on Star's block. Star screams as she sees her parents and her brother getting burned alive. Then she sees green mist coming from them. "What is that?" She asked. "Their souls! That is what those aliens want right!" Soldier Pentagon asked. "We tried everything but we can't break though the flame barrier." Soldier Circle said. "Princess Soldier Heart! Use you wand!" "I-I can't!" "Why not! You're just going to let them die just because I call you mouse!" Princess Soldier Heart looks Soldier Star in the eyes. "You accused me of liking Soldier Triangle and look what that shit got you!" "Excuse me!" "I can't use my wand because everything in its path would suffer." "So that means the people and my family would..." 'Exactly! But I think you and triangle can get through." Everybody looks at her. "What!" "Look fire runs through their veins. So they would be able to get through." Soldier Triangle agrees. "I think we could." So they flew to the miles of blazing heat and made it through the end and saw the weeds of flames. choking people to death and trying to suck their souls. Star sees her family and tries to but on a brave face. all three and red and are rotten shells. Their souls are almost done for. "Once the souls is gone, it's over." Soldier Triangle said. "I know!" Soldier Star said. but they saw a light. It was United Love. He was containing the souls long enough so the two can something. But a huge vine was just about to knock United Love off his feet and take the souls. Solider Star and Soldier Triangle grabbed the vine and a huge light appeared. Nicole was sleeping naked on top of Nickolas when she is awaken by the light. She gets up and looks down. Soldier Star and Soldier Triangle had their staffs blocking the vines and the flames. Their foreheads had their marks on them and the other Fairy Soldiers are using magic to move the people away from the flame weed. Nicole screams and wakes up Nickolas. He shouts. "Luster Purge!" The move was heading towards Soldier Star and Soldier Triangle but Soldier Heart used his sword to block the attack and hit it back from the sky. Then Princess Soldier Heart Mirror's appeared and showed her a picture of Latios and Latias. "Hey what is this?" Soldier Diamond asked. "I don't know!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "That move was Luster Purge. Only Latios can use it!" Soldier Octagon said. "Then where is it, and Latias?" Soldier Square said. "Right know we need to help the others." Princess Soldier Heart said. "Heart Garaja Repulsion!" The flame weed was gone and the pin said Charizard. "of course, that whole thing was one big Flare Blitz." Soldier Heart said. United Love leaves a silver rose for Princess Soldier Heart and leaves. Nicole and Nickolas arrive. When Nicole sees the Truth Mirror showing the Pokémon she tries to grab it. But it strikes her while its owner holds it. For a split second while Nicole is engulfed in a white electrical plasma field, she turns into a Latias. Nicole falls to the ground and Nickolas grabs her. "You will pay for this Fairies!" They leave.

Later on in the evening, Yumi is trying to go home but Hiroki is asking her to take him and Johnny to a game store. "Why would I?" "Because I would tell Ulrich that you dream about him a lot. You do talk in your sleep." Yumi turns red. "I asked Allison to take me because she already has the game I want but she told me it would be better if you take me. And she gave me the advice to persuade you." Yumi looks at Allison. "Goodnight Tom! Squeak! Squeak!" Allison laughed as she went inside the dormitory. Nickolas tends to his sister. He punches the wall. "Those fucking fairies!" He said. "We need to get rid of them." Nicole said. "And we can start with their leader!" She said sinisterly. "Of course and Śiśu is the way to go!" Nickolas said. He doesn't look happy. He recalls the time when he touched Princess Soldier Heart and saw Allison's face. He shakes it off. "We will strike her yet."


	6. Arc 25: Gifts & Infants

_Gifts & Infants_

Śiśu is a woman dress in a pink dress with an light pink apron. "I will serve thee!" She said. "Good! We need to get rid of Princess Soldier Heart!" Nicole said. Nickolas still has flashback of Allison. Nicole blocks her flashbacks of Ash away. "Brother, we need to save the Shinigami Cherry Blossom Tree." "Yes, Sister. And if we feed Princess Soldier Heart to the tree, it would be a start." Nikolas said. "A princess's sacrifice!" Nicole laughed.

At school, the group of friends were being interrupted by Sissi. "You know if I hear your voice one more time..." Dawn starts. "What! What is a flat chest like you going to do? Bitch!" Sissi answered back. "Please! It is the reverse, Sissi!" Yumi said in anger. "Fuck it crow!" Sissi said as she is about to throw an orange at Yumi. Then Jim walks by. "Jones!" Jim said. "What... huh... yes." Allison said in a startled manner. "Package!" Jim puts down a big rectangle box wrapped in brown posted paper. "Hey, what makes you so special!" Sissi shouted. "Thank you Jim." Allison said. Jim smiles and leaves. "Well, if you wasn't such a spoil brat, you might get gifts, huh Elizabeth!" Allison smirked. "Shut up! Don't call me that!" "What's wrong, Elizabeth! Don't like your name?" Dawn teased. Sissi growls. "Ohh, growl like my grandma's Sceptile named Elizabeth!" Siss left as the friends laughed. Odd looks at the box. "Open it!" He said. "What now!" Allison said, eating chicken nuggets. "Who's it from?" Ash asked. Allison looks at it. "My mother!" "Now you have to open it!" Aelita said. Allison rips the wrapper and the box is cherry wood. "Shiny!" Jeremy said. "My mother didn't said she was sending me anything." Allison said concerning. "Then it's a surprise!" Ulrich said. Allison opens the latch and is amazed at what is there.

"What!" Everybody said. "The gift is not for me!" Allison said. She turns the box around. The light from the window makes the gift shine. It is a collection of men's watches and charm bracelet watches. "Whoa! Are those for us!" Brock asked with excitement. "Yes!" Allison said. Dawn pick one up. "I want this one!" Brock gently taps Dawn. "Dawn..." "Yes Brock..." "I think that one is taken. The one Dawn took is red. The bracelet has charms of a woman dancing with fans, a star, and other things that Yumi would like. The watch part had a star on it surrounded white 4ct diamonds. Dawn sees Yumi sticking her hand out for it because she knows that it's hers. "No fair! This orange one looks horrible in the light." Dawn moaned. Dawn stares at the watch. The charms remind her of her childhood, the dancing, singing, fashion, and of course Piplup! "I like mine!" Odd said. "Why cause it blend in with your clothes!" Jeremy teased. "Ha-ha. I forgot to laugh!" Odd said. The male's charms are on the bands of the watches. Ulrich's dark green watch has charms based on what he likes to do, different fighting techniques, soccer, and his favorite Pokémon. Jeremy's one was dark blue. Technology and Minun are on his watch. Aelita's is royal blue and has the same thing with a DJ record and a Plusle. Brock's own was light green with nature and cooking charms and one of the Pokémon that always keeps him in check. Ash's watch is silver. It has food, a Pikachu, and a rose, his mother's favorite flower. Allison has a pink one. She has a Raichu, a lily, a soccer ball, a ballerina, and two hearts. It also has a flower that looks like an array of her friends' repective planets. "This is cool but why would your mother give us this?" Ulrich asked. Allison thinks for a moment until Sissi comes back. "How come they get cool gifts but I don't!" Sissi asked. "Do you really want her to answer you!" Ash said with a smiled. "Watch it!" Sissi get mad. When she tries to grab Yumi's watch, she gets burned. "Ouch! Why did you do that?" "I didn't!" Yumi said. Aelita looks at Yumi. "Yumi..." "I swear Aelita, I didn't do that." Then Sissi sees that Ulrich's watch is engraved with his name. "It pays to have a rich friend." "I'll say!" Nicole said. Nicole approaches Allison. "Buying your friends." " Fuck off!" Allison said. "She doesn't need to buys us!" Odd said. "Having them engraved makes it harder to return." Nicole said. Jeremy notice that the names are their Hindi names but Nicole and Sissi see their human names. Ash tries to put on his new watch and Allison offers to help. "Leave it to me!" Nicole said. When she did, she slips on dry water and lands head first on Sissi's mash potatoes. Everybody laughs.

Later on, Ash went to see Allison. When he did, his face was pale and he look confused. "Hi Ash!" Allison said. "Who is that?" Allison is rocking a baby. He is six month old and is wrapped in a blue Macy' s baby blanket. "This is Noah!" "Huh?" Ash looks nervous. "What's wrong? Baby got your tongue." Dawn teased. "What's going on?" Ash asked. "Well I was walking to the post office to mail my mother a letter to ask her who sent my the box, because this is magic related. ""How!" "The watches for the Court are part of a new transformation."Cāndanī said. "You and Allison have watches to communicate with them!" "And on my way back, I saw this all of these people that work at the day care center near by being taken to the hospital." "Is it from XANA or our Alien friends?" "We don't know but this baby was fine but the others and his mother are hurt." Dawn said. "But Cāndanī thinks it could be from the Aliens because she heard one the mothers reliving the nightmare!" Allison said. Ash grows worried. "So what you agreed to babysit!" Ash said. "Well I was worried and this one was not liking anyone else but me. And it is only until his grandmother comes later today. His father is overseas and is coming back tomorrow." Ash looks at Allison. _She looks so motherly. Seeing her like that makes me love her a lot more._ "Ash!" Cāndanī shouted. She sees Ash looking lost. "What!" "Do you want to hold him?" Allison said. "No!" "But he smiles at you!" Dawn said. Ash slowly grabs Noah. Noah has black hair and brown eyes. He smiles and giggles at Ash. "He likes you!" Allison said. _Ash looks so natural like this. That makes me really excited to spend the rest of my life with him._ "Thinking about popping out some of Ash's babies?" Dawn teased. Allison turn red while Ash looks pale while trying not to drop Noah.

Outside, Allison is feeding Noah while waiting for Ash so they can return Noah to his Grandmother, Sunjet. Nickolas walks by. He hates the smell of babies but wants to impress Allison. He asked to hold Noah. When he did he shakes him. "Don't do that!" "Why not?" Noah was just fed so he let it all out on Nickolas. He throws the baby but Allison catches him. "Cruel." "That baby is a monster!" Nickolas called Nicole. "We missed one baby. And I think this one would lure our victim to her grave!" At the hospital, Allison gives baby Noah to Sunjet. "Say thank you Noah to this nice young lady!" Sunjet said. Noah giggles. "Your welcome!" Allison smiles. Then a mist of pink dust appears. "Healing Wish!" Śiśu said. Sunjet is knocked off her feet and Noah is wrapped in a pink slime while being attacked. Tears roll down Allison and Ash's eyes. Then turns to anger.

 _ **Heart Crystal Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Knight Power! Advance!**_

"Put the baby down!" Soldier Heart said. "You disgust us!" Princess Soldier Heart said. She flies and grabs baby Noah. Soldier Heart finds that rescue too easy. Then Śiśu grabs Princess Soldier Heart. She wraps her up and make her drop Noah, which Soldier Heart grabs. Then Śiśu uses Tail whip to knock Soldier Heart and Noah away. "Secret Power!" Śiśu was draining Princess Soldier Heart's Soul. She looks weaker and weaker. Soldier Heart looks on and is conflicted. "I can't let her die by leaving a helpless baby is wrong." Then United Love appears. He takes the baby. "Rescue the love of your life!" He said. "But how?" There is a barrow that knocked me out." "Love is infinite!" He shouted. Soldier Heart looks at Princess Soldier Heart. "It is!" While the Shinigami Cherry Blossom Tree is lighting up, the winged heart is glowing red with anger. "What is going on?" Nicole said. The winged heart is attacking the tree. It shoots pink lighting and the tree was stunned. Śiśu froze and the shield was cracked. Soldier Heart strikes. "Heart Electronegativity Revolution!" His sword glowed bright red and cracked Śiśu in half. She was blown to bits and the pin was turn to dust. The winged heart reacted to Knight Ashton's heart and soul and made the tree darker and weaker by returning Princess Soldier Heart's soul. Nicole and Nickolas were weak and in shock. "What the hell is this thing?" Nicole said. The winged heart attacked Nicole and broke all but one pin. Nickolas was hit by the confused tree and was hit by the red beams of the item. Soldier Heart cut the dead arms off and held Princess Soldier Heart. She open her eyes and kissed her knight.

The sky was clear and Noah was smiling and safe. Sunjet was happy too. She doesn't remember anything but leaves after giving Allison $500. Allison decides to donate to women who can't afford to take care of their babies. "What! You could have given it to me!" Odd said. Everybody looks at him with the "Yah Right" face expression. "Well while I was being attack, I saw something." Allison said. "What!" Jeremy said. "This energy source was attacking this Shinigami Cherry Blossom Tree." "What is that?" Dawn asked. "I never heard of it!" Subaha said. "I don't know but I know for a fact that Nicole and Nickolas were the owners of the tree, the thing that might be the key to this!" Allison said. Everybody was left was stunned. Nicole and Nickolas... their weird but could they? This runs through the minds of our heroes.


	7. Arc 26: The Death of the Reaper- Part 1

_The Death of the Reaper- Part 1_

The next day, Ash wonders if what Allison has said was true. _There is no way that Nicole and Nickolas could be part of this. Nicole is nice to me, but Dawn and odd did say that they were "involved" with each other. This is too weird._ Ash looks down at a yellow envelop. He was instructed by Mr. Delmas to hand delivered Nickolas' homework to his home. Yumi warned Ash that she sense strong negative vibes near the house. Ash gets up and head towards the house. Staravia jumps on his back. "Where are you going?" "To give Nickolas his assignments." Staravia is not pleased. "I don't think so." "Look there is no proof and-" "Not the point! You remember what those aliens said: this means war!" "And we said: we accept! But Nicole-" "Ash! Listen to your brain. We know nothing about them and you are putting yourself in danger!" Ash took a deep breathe. "I know you're worried." He pet Staravia and he purrs. "Want to come to watch me?" Before he could answer, a monster with three faces attack several people. "Egg bomb! Seed bomb!" Attacks went left and right and Ash and Staravia dodge them and help out other people. Then the monster left. Nicole was there and had a injured leg.

Nicole looks up and sees Ash. She smiles at him and sticks out her chest so that Ash can see her breast. Ash pays no mind. "Are you okay?" "Yes! Ouch!" Nicole is hurt. Ash helps her up and offers to walk her home. When they reach, Nickolas opens the door. He looks upset when he sees Ash. Nicole jumps into her brother's arms. "Hello Ash!" Nickolas said in rude manner. "I have homework for you!" Ash said. Before Ash enters, Nicole stops him. "No cats!" She yells. Staravia got scared. "He can stay outside." Ash said. He puts Staravia down. Staravia decides to look around the property. Ash looks around the house. The whole house is beach themed, down to the sand colored walls, the ocean scented air sprays, and the paintings of seashells. "Are you guess from the beach?" Ash asked. Nickolas snapped back. "Mind your own business!" Ash growled. Nicole was using something called, "Healing Power" to heal her leg. Nickolas went to check on her. Ash looks around and senses a vibe from this room. He hears voices from the room. He leans up against it. He sneezed. He ends up opening the door and falls in. A vine grabs him and he screams. Nicole grabs Ash and feels more alive then ever. The door closes and Nicole throws Ash out. "Curiosity stays at the door!" She slams the door.

Nicole and Nickolas check on the Shinigami Cherry Tree. The tree came alive and was glowing green, but only for a few seconds. The winged heart glows in anger again but the tree trapped it in a vine cage. "What is this?" Nicole said. "I think Ash revived the tree!" Nickolas said. "Then that means Ash's soul is what we have been looking for." Nicole said. "But it also glowed when Princess Soldier Heart was attacked." Nickolas said. "Then I'll be damn if that she is Allison!" Nicole was sick from thinking about that. "If we give Ash up, the tree would be saved." "Then it's judgment for Ash Kechtum!" Nicole laughed. At school Allison is trying to call Ash but no luck. "Well maybe he's busy!" Dawn said. "With what!" Allison shouted. Then someone covers her eyes with their hands. "Miss me!" "Ash!" Allison said. She moves his hands and kisses him. "Get a room!" Dawn said. Then she notices a branch from Ash's hair. "What the hell is this?" The branch looks dead but Dawn feels life into it. Allison looks at the branch. It moves and Dawn and Allison freak it out. "What the fuck, man? What is that!" Allison screams. A while later, others meet up in the woods. The cats have the branch in a jar. "This is time wasting!" Jeremy said while on his computer. Odd closes the computer. "Come on Einstein!" Jeremy got mad. Aelita smiled at Jeremy. "Lighten up!" Jeremy smiled. "In this jar has something that concerns us!" Subaha said. She and Cāndanī looked at Staravia. "No way!" "Do it for the women."Cāndanī said. "And you been to the house already!" Staravia growled as he let his tale get attack by the branch. He screamed as the soldiers scream in horror. Brock grabs Staravia and snatches of the branch. "What is that?" Brock asked. "The thing is, this branch come the Seikatsu Cherry Tree!" Subaha said.

"Life Cherry Tree! What is that?" Ulrich asked. "This tree represents everything that we know of." Staravia said. "Fairies use sap from the tree, which is located in between dimensions, to welcome their babies into their world." Cāndanī said. "Others on Earth don't know that this tree exists. The tree delivers its natural essence in many ways: water, medicine, and often in other things that can't be seen but sensed." Subaha said. "So that's how the tree does it, by attacking Staravia!" Yumi shouted. "No. This branch seemed sick." Staravia said. "But Ash had it in his hair!" Dawn said. "Did you not went to give Nickolas his missed assignments?" Allison said to Ash. "Yes but-" "I knew it and you did say Allison that you know that Nicole and Nickolas are part in this." Jeremy said. "Hold it! I could have gotten this from somewhere else, I did say that a monster attack today." Ash said. "And that Nicole was hurt but she saved you from a something at her house." Dawn said. "That's it, no more proof!" Odd said. "Wait, we can't rush into this." Brock said. Ash tries to leave but Allison stops him. "Freeze!" "I need to here this from the horse's mouth!" "And since when bad guys tell the truth about there plans!" "Well I still forgot my phone there!" "Get another one!" Yumi said. "Do you have $150 replacement fee?" Dawn said. "Just get the phone with Allison, if anything we'll come to the rescue!" Ulrich said.

Ash knocks on the door and Nickolas answers. He was about to yell but smiled at Allison. "Hi Allison!" "Hi, Ash left his phone here." Nickolas sees it on the floor. "You must have dropped it! Come in!" Allison looks around the house. "If you want, Nicole has made lots of shortbread to share. Ash only had shortbread when Allison made it last summer. "She burn them but it's okay." Nickolas said. He leads them upstairs. The sky is a faded blue, which means it's evening. "Hey, Allison come try these!" Allison gets pulled by the window. Nickolas asks Ash a question. "Would you do anything for Allison?" Ash raises a brow. "Of course! I love her!" Nickolas freezes. "Love!" "Yes! I don't show it often but I do love her and would do anything for her." Nickolas smiles. "A perfect soul!" "What?" Ash looks confused. "Nothing! Come this way!" Ash doesn't move so Nickolas pushes him into the room with the Shinigami Cherry Tree. "I can't see!" Ash said. "Great for this!" Nickolas said. Ash tries to run. "Emotion Trio! Drain the soul of this servant!" Nicolas said. The monster grab Ash and tightened him. Ash can't breathe or scream. Allison feels Ash's breaking heart. "Ash!" "Relax! The boys are just talking over things!" Nicole said. The Shinigami Cherry Tree woke up and took back the monster and grab Ash. Ash's soul is strong and is making the tree go wild. "Allison!" Ash screams. "Ash!" Allison runs to him but Nicole stops her. "Why are you going after him?" "Because I love him!" Allison shouted, leaving Nicole stunned. "Then die with you mate!" She said. Outside, the Fairy Soldiers see Nicole and Nickolas' s house glow. "Thank goodness that our watches told us that Allison and Ash are in danger. " Soldier Circle said. Vines broke through the house and knocked the soldiers down to the ground. The vines cracked the roads and made the whole neighborhood a jungle. Allison runs to Ash and sees him wrapped in a bundle. "Ash!" Allison lets tears drop from her eyes and the Shinigami Cherry Tree picked it up. Nickolas reads the tree. "Allison is Princess Soldier Heart! Her tears make the same energy as yesterday." "Then that means that Ash is Soldier Heart!" Nicole said. Allison grabs Ash but a vine grabs her and wraps her. She screams as the tree is stealing her soul. Ash starts to scream also. Nicole and Nicolas laughed.

"Bye-bye fairies!" They said. The winged heart breaks from the cage and goes outside and sees the fairies. It shines a silver and pink lighting light and engulf the soldiers. They get new transformation devices.


	8. Arc: 27 The Death of the Reaper- Part 2

_The Death of the Reaper- Part 2_

Allison and Ash are hanging on vine from the Shinigami Cherry Blossom Tree. They are weak but aware of their surroundings. The tree is wild and glowing bright green. Nicole and Nickolas laugh on. "No wonder these two were so perfect, their pure souls just right for the tree!" Nicole said. "And we just need to wait a little bit more!" Nickolas said. Ash and Allison are hanging on to dear life. Their souls are not giving up without a fight. Nickolas is tired of waiting for them to die so he pushes them off the vines and they fall three feet. The tree catches them. "Hey, what is the deal?" Nickolas said. Then a dark green light blast Nickolas away. "If you want war, then here it comes!" A voice said. When Nicole and Nickolas look up, they say who it was.

"The Fairy Soldiers!" They shout. "Here we come to stop you and save our friends!" They shout. They look different. They look much older and their wings are their respective colors. Also their belt buckles and belly rings are the watches from their gifts. "Humanity Shields!" Soldier Circle and Soldier Pentagon said as their make shields to cut through the miles of vines. Soldier Square and Soldier Diamond fly in and grab Allison and Ash respectfully. They place them on the ground. "You're too late fairies!" Nicole said. "I had enough of you bitch!" Soldier Star said. She and Soldier Triangle use their new powers to teach this bitch a lesson. "Double Firebird Strike!" Two birds form into a large red and green bird with flames shooting at towards Nicole. She just brushes it aside but her hands get burned. "See this! Dragon Pulse!" Green pulse knocks the two down and then Nicole uses Psychic to move the move towards Ash and Allison. " Frozen Aqua Mirage!" Frozen slush freezes Nicole and she's stuck. Nickolas gets mad. "Hey, that's my sister!" He yells. He shouts: "Rain Dance!" Rain poured everywhere. But this rain began to sing everybody. It burns just like getting chorine on open wounds. "Let me try!" Soldier Octagon said. "Rock Dragon Claw!" Green dragon claws broke through the rain and knock Nickolas to the ground.

"Now we need to wake Allison and Ash up. They don't look so good!" Cāndanī said. Then on cue, Soldier Octagon gets a medallion. It is green and as the Octagon symbol on it. "What is that?" Soldier Pentagon asked. "It showing me something!" Soldier Octagon said. The medallion points to a dying cherry. The cherry is small and pink. "What is this?" He asked. Then Soldier Diamond and Soldier Square bring out their mini laptops and discover that: "They cherry can revive them!" They said. "But this cherry is dead! How can it?" Soldier Circle shouted. Then the winged heart appears again and glows towards the top of the tree. When Soldier Triangle flies up he shouts. "They are thousands of cherry here!" He picks one. "This one is big as an apple!" He gives it to Soldier Octagon. The medallion shows him what to do. Soldier Octagon squeezes the cherry and the juice pours in to Ash and Allison's mouth. They wake up better than ever.

 ** _Heart Crystal Power! Advance!_**

 ** _Heart Knight Power! Advance!_**

"Great to be back!" Soldier Heart said. "Great to finally destroy you!" Nicole said. She uses Psywave to hit Soldier Heart but she get hit instead. "Unity Lighting Stonehenge!" White stone-like lighting went through Nicole and Nickolas and pin them to the wall. "Miss me!" Unity Keeper said. Princess Soldier Heart hugged her brother. "Where have you been?" She asked. Unity Keeper shows everyone a picture of United Love. "I was so conflicted by the spell of Team Galactic that I forgot everything." "But lucky for you he felt his sister's need and came to the rescue!" Twilight said. Then the vine gently wrap the soldiers close and a strange vibe occur. "What was that?" Soldier Heart asked. Before answers can circulate, Allison's mirror appeared and shows a picture of Latios and Latias. Then the tree speaks. "Those are their true forms!" The tree said in an old wise voice. "The tree speaks!" Unity Keeper said.

"They are really Pokémon, members of the Eon Duo of Hoenn. They are my guardians and live in space!" "We live in space!" Nickolas said. "Yes, you used to live on Earth but your true duties called you!" The tree said. "So is your name Seikatsu Cherry Blossom Tree?" Soldier Pentagon asked. "Yes. Something broke through the Space-Time Continuum and make me sick. They also brain-washed Latios and Latias into killing innocent souls." Nicole was shocked. "Eon Duo! Touch the Soldier Heart Duo's hands." The tree commanded. "Gross!" Nickolas said. "Do it!" It said. When they did, they remember everything. "We meet in Alto Mare. I was the guardian of Soul Dew." Nicole said. She remembers everything that happen, even kissing Ash before he left and giving him a picture of him and Pikachu. "I remember we meet in the Village of Aura. I was an orphan and you helped me to discover my true power." Nickolas said. He also remembers kissing Allison on a boat as a boy before she left with her friends. he gives her the photograph of her playing with her Riachu. They let go of their hands. "That means were not siblings." Nicole said. "And that means that this gift belongs to Soldier Heart." Nickolas said. The winged heart landed in Soldier Heart's hand. It glows. "It has a lot of magic." Soldier Octagon said. "No! That light is his aura." Nickolas said. Soldier Heart is amazed. It has his name on the back. Then the tree speaks. "Princess Soldier Heart!" "Yes!" "Use your wand to heal me. bring us back to our home!" So she did. "Heart Garaja Repulsion!" The tree was green and full of ripe pink cherries and blossoms. As it disappeared in the air, Latios and Latios flew up as their true forms and followed. The tree gave each soldier a cherry. "Take and eat! This will give you strength!" Then said this" "The ones who did this are still out there, waiting for you all!" It disappeared.

Afterward, everybody wanted to know if that was the Soldier Heart Duo's first kiss. They said no and everybody wanted more answers but they quickly left before they were swarmed with more questions. Near the bridge by the factory, by the water, Ash and Allison were looking at the winged heart. It was silver and gold and had diamond encrusted wings on the sides. "This is weird, we have more answers!" Ash said. He opened the gift and music came out of it. "Moonlight Destiny! I love this song!" Allison said. Ash grabbed her and kissed her. "What is this for?" "Just because!" Ash kissed her again. The music plays on. Then the wind picked up and a pink hat fell on Allison. It had a white ribbon around the base and the bow had a gold crystal heart. They stopped kissing. "That hat is for a kid." Ash said. Then more wind came and white lighting filled the sky. The two look up and they heard a sound. "Wee-wee!" A girl fell and landed on Ash's head. The girl made Allison kiss her on the fore head and fell into her arms. Ash fell back and almost hit the water. _Ash! Use your wand!_ He said to himself. He made a boat appear and fell in. The girl had dusty golden hair and two pigtails with curls at the end. The bows in her head are a brown and black Scottish lace with a pink rose in the middle. Her dress is an off the shoulder cream dress with the skirt, from the torso down, having the same patterns as the bows. The color has roses also. She holds a teddy bear with a vest jacket with the same pattern as the dress and bows in one hand and a green fur coat in the other hand. Her eyes are a light brown and she has a round face and strange lines on her cheeks. She looks up and smiles at Allison. "Hi!" "Hi!" Allison said. Allison notices the hairstyle. "I had pigtails when I was younger." "My mommy did this." "then your mommy has great style!" The girl giggles. Ash rubs his head. "Ouch!" "Sorry sir!" The girl said as she turn around. She looks at Ash and smiles. "Why are you smiling?" Ash said. The girl giggles. "Where did you come from?" "Your mommy should have told you that!" The girl said. Ash gets mad. "Feisty!" Ash said. The girl has a squeaky voice like Allison but is sounds like a young girl's voice. She even has a mole on her upper lip like Allison, on the left side. "What is your name?" Allison asked. The girl thinks. "Leister Kechtum!" Ash and Allison were shocked. "She has the same last name as you Ash!" Allison said. "Your last name is Kechtum!" Leister shouted. "Yes!" Ash said. The girl gets up. Her bear turns into a bow with a sharp spinning arrow. "Then tell me where is the Everlasting Silver Crystal of Planet Hearts and the Seven Cretaceous Planets?!" Leister screams. Ash is frozen in fear as a spinner arrow is near his heart as Allison starts to sweat in fear. _Is this what the_ Seikatsu Cherry Blossom Tree meant? She said to herself. 


	9. Arc 28: Ēka sundara aura vīra āgamana

Ēka sundara aura vīra āgamana

The sky is getting dimmer and the air is cooler. The group of friends are waiting for Allison and Ash by the front gates of the school. "Another one bites the dust!" Odd exclaimed as he looks at his new transformation wand. "But didn't you hear what the tree said. This chapter is not over yet!" Brock said. "Well now we need to focus on Lyoko at the moment!" Aelita said. "Yes, we only have the Mountain Sector and the core is barely able to survive!" Jeremy said. Yumi and Ulrich are getting weird visions of something. They see a king with snowy hair, he had a spade mark on his head and is holding the Ace of Spades. "Yumi, did you see that?" Ulrich asked with concerns. "If you're asking me, then we both saw the same thing." Yumi said. "Is this what the tree was talking about?" "I hope not!" Dawn notices Yumi and Ulrich looking worried. "What's wrong?" "Nothing!" Ulrich said. "I just had a strange daydream about blackjack." Yumi said. "Wanna play?" Odd said. "No Way! I'm very bad at it!" "Then you need some tips from Allison. She's good at it." Brock said. Everybody laughed but Yumi quickly changed the subject. "But I think our fate is about to change!" Everything get quiet!

Leister is holding Ash at bow and arrow point. "Where is it?" She shouts. "Little girl! You should not play with sharp objects!" Allison said. "Listen toots! Shove it before your boy toy becomes extra holey!" Leister said. "Can we talk about this? Is this crystal thing a new toy?" Ash said. Leister gets mad. "Don't underestimate me kid!" Allison gets mad. "That's it!" Leister gets worried. Allison picks up the girl. The girl releases the arrow and Ash's heart drops. The arrow turns into a field od bubbles. Allison holds Leister up above her and she is lying on her back. Ash is stunned and falls back into the boat. Leister giggles. "Bubbles!" Then she jumps out of Allison's arms and grabs her bear, hat, and jacket and runs. Allison and Ash try to grasp what the heck just happen. They go and find Leister crying alone near a tree. A small eevee is licking her face. _They're going to be mad at me!_ She said to herself. Allison and Ash went to her. The eevee runs off. "Don't cry!" Allison said. Leister looks up. Ash looks at her and gives a soft smile. _He smiles like daddy._ Allison sticks out her hand so that Leister can take it. When they touch, Allison is an instant picture. A field of water lilies in a sky-like background. One lily is bigger than the rest and its golden. Allison shakes it off. "Maybe somebody lost her, take her to officer Jenny!" Ash said.

Ash meet the others at school. "How was your kiss?" Odd asked as everyone was making kissing sounds at Ash. Ash gets red but Allison arrives with Leister holding her leg. "What!" Ash said. Everybody looks at Leister. She smiles at them. Aelita gets down to her level and waves at her. "Hi!" Leister looks scared. "Are you going say something? I don't bite." Aelita said. Leister smiles. "Come on say something." "I'm not a parrot! Stop asking me to talk!" Leister then does a raspberry at Aelita. Aelita get mad and gets up. "Rude! She should be charged with bad manners!" "Aelita, she's a little girl." Dawn said. "Well what happen?" Ash asked. "Officer Jenny said that you're her cousin." Allison said. "What! I never saw this pop tart before in my life!" Ash said. "Ash! You can't call her that!" Ulrich said. "Well trying to shoot an arrow at me gets her that!" Leister giggles. "She's cute!" Brock said. Yumi looks at her face. "She looks familiar." When they gave her a closer look, they all said the same thing, except for Ash and Allison. "I don't see it!" Ash said. "How old are you?" Jeremy asked. Leister thinks for a moment. She raises an open hand. "Five!" Jeremy said. Then she releases Allison and goes to Ash. She raises up her hands and looks at Ash. "What does she want?" Ash said. "She wants you to pick her up!" Odd said. "As if!" Ash said. Then Jim and Mr. Delmas arrive. "No children allow on school grounds!" Mr. Delmas said. Leister gets scared. She snaps her hands. "Moment of magic!" She yells. Gold sparkles land on Jim and Mr. Delmas and stunned them. The friends all hide behind a tree. "What the hell is she doing?" Yumi said. "I think she's getting rid of them." Aelita said. "No!" Ash said. "Huh?" Jeremy said. "She is trying to make sure that Jim and Delmas don't take her away!" Allison said. Leister grabs her hat and flashing lights come from the heart and Jim and Delmas look lost. Afterwards they're fine. Jim said, "The girl is fine, girl is fine. I few see her on campus, let it be!" They left. Leister approaches Ash and raises her hands. Ash picks her up. He sees an instant picture. The same golden lily appears and near it is the winged heart but it looks more complex. Ash brushes it away.

The next day, everybody is going to Yumi's house so they figure out what is the deal with Leister. "She help us get rid of Jim and Mr. Delmas ." Dawn said. "But for how long?" Allison said. "Where is she?" "Ash and I took her to the Pokémon Center. It's kids day there." "Cute!" Leister is listen from behind the door and look worried. At Yumi's house, she and Ulrich summon their inner powers to see if the find anything about Leister. "If she has anything to do with the vision we saw, then we'll find it." Ulrich said. Yumi's mom left snacks for them but Leister mixed something in the tea. "My mommy uses this to help me and my sisters take a nap." She said quietly from outside. Odd was about to eat before Jeremy stopped him. "Odd, we need to get the information first!" "I'm hungry!" "Odd!" Yumi said. "Please!" "Fine, but just the tea!" Everybody drank the tea. Allison hates tea but she stops Ash from drinking it because she sees a small walking bear's shadow from outside. "Ash look." Ash sees the shadow. Allison hears a crash. her friends are all out cold and unconscious. So she and Ash hid behind a chair. Leister walks in. "These took are just as stubborn as I thought. I think they have the crystal!" Allison jumps up and Leister screams. She grabs her and holds her upside down. Leister screams and a bright mark appears form her forehead. It brings out gold lighting to the sky. "Don't hurt me! I don't want a momma's spanking!" She cries. Allison and Ash looks at each other. "What!" Ash said. "I won't do that!" Allison said. Leister stops. "Why not?" "Well because I'm not your mommy." Allison said. She turns her around and places her on her lap. "You're not mad?" "Of course we are. Look what you did to our friends!" "They're sleeping for about 2 hours!" Ash looks worried. "We're not going to spank you but you need to say sorry to our friends when they wake up." Leister shakes her head. "They'll forgive you." "Not Odd and food." Allison said. They all laughed. Then a woman wearing a skin tight dress with black wings shows up. She has a spades mark on her head. "Rat, I found you!" Leister screams. Ash and Allison push the woman down to the ground and Leister runs. The woman throws Allison and Ash out the door. "Libra don't need this!" She flies after her. Allison and Ash look at each other and sigh.

 _ **Heart Crystal Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Knight Power! Advance!**_

Leister runs fast as Libra tries to catch her. "Do this for my Prince Capricorn." Libra said. She remembers their expression of lover of few days ago. She shoots black fire at Leister. When she falls, Libra and hit with white lighting. "Heart Electronegativity Revolution!" Soldier Heart shouts. "What are you?" Libra screams. "We're the Soldier Heart Duo! And we're going stop you!" They said. _I don't remember Scorpio saying anything about them, just the others._ Libra said to herself. Princess Soldier Heart grabs Leister but Libra tries to strike her. Then Libra looks around. "I don't know what to do. Do I go after these fairy wanna bes of go after the girl." "Being indecisive gets you killed!" Unity Keeper said as he strikes Libra. "Unity Lighting Stonehenge!" Libra keeps her ground. "I'll be back!" She disappears. Leister hugs Princess Soldier Heart. _She feels like my mommy!_ Leister said to herself. Soldier Heart went to her and rubs her back. Both of them get another instant picture. Leister is there but this time, there are two other little girls there. One has a bun in the same hair color as Leister. Another one has a ponytail and dark green hair like Ash. The Soldier Heart Duo look at each other. "What's wrong?" Unity Keeper asked. "Nothing!" Soldier Heart said. Afterwards Leister apologizes for her trick. The friends accepted her apology but wonder what happen. "I think the woman is after her." Jeremy said. "But she has a spade mark and black wings." Ash said. Leister is sleeping on Allison bed, a taste of her own trick. "But I think she's on our side!" Ash said. Everybody except Allison is skeptical about that. "I think that woman, Libra, would be back!" Yumi said. "I think so!" Ulrich said. Meanwhile, Libra is being mocked by her sisters until Scorpio came. "Cool it. Libra did her job. Stir up trouble so the members of the Royal Court can sense us." Libra went to him. "Yes sir. I want to go after the first two!" She rubs his chest and blows into his ears. Scorpio summons the Two of Spades. "as the younger sister of the Sisters of Negativity, I'll you this card of Charizard. Use it well." He kisses her. "I will make you see the joy of love if you do." Libra believes him. She goes to the sap that was stolen from the Seikatsu Cherry Blossom Tree. "Latios and Latias were healed by the Royal Court in this time. Foolish! Now that we know what their made of, I, Libra, will strike." She looks into the sap and sees two people. They look an older version of Yumi and Ulrich. Yumi is wearing a long red velvet dress and has her star mark on her forehead. Ulrich is showing his triangle mark and is wearing a light green suit and cloak. they both a holding a red crystal ball. "Star and Triangle are done for and so will the Golden Crystal be soon." Libra laughs loud.


	10. Arc 29: Libra Vs Inferno

_Libra Vs. Inferno_

At Allison and Dawn's room, Cāndanī raises concerns about what lies ahead. "We have no idea what is happening, but I can tell you that that new enemy seems more powerful than ever!" "At least we got new transformation wands!" Dawn said. The wands all have silver handles and a crystal ball that is on top of the handle with everybody's respective colors. On top of the ball has everyone's respective shape in silver. "Where did you all get those?" Staravia said. "The winged heart gave it to us!" Jeremy said. "We have no idea what that thing is or how it relates to Leister." Subaha said. "Shh! She's sleeping." Brock said. Leister wrapped herself in a blue blanket and sucks her thumb. She asked Allison to do her hair in the chopstick bun like the way Allison does it. Allison takes it out her mouth. "She's cute!" "And a prankster!" Odd said. "Come on! She said sorry." Ulrich said. "Messing with odd's food is hard to get over!" Ash said. Everybody laughed. Cāndanī looks concerned. "What's wrong?" Aelita asked. "I was just thinking about everybody's wands." She looks at Allison. "Where you Princess Wand?" The wand that Allison got when she was trapped in Team Galactic's dream spell. "This!" She summons a sword. The sharp sword was made of Pink Enchanted Crystal. The handle was the old wand's handle. "When the final battle with Jupiter happen, my wand fused together with my mother's sword and made this!" It shines in the moonlight. Then everybody else's sword appeared and the pointed ends made a crystal bird. "Fairy Soldier power all the way!" Dawn said. Leister is looking with one eye open. She is amazed with what she sees. Yumi looks at her and Leister notices and goes back to sleep. "Interesting!" Yumi said.

The next day, a woman with brown hair, brown eyes and a yellow dress with red heels appears at the Gym. Jim was preparing for class. "Hello sir!" The woman said. Jim look at the woman. "Hello." The woman blew a kiss at Jim and sprinkled black fire at him. "You are not in control!" "I am not in control!" Jim said. The woman tug on his belt. "I'll show you a world if you let me teach a special class!" The woman's flirtatious manner is no match for Jim. She leads him into the locker room and performs a world of penis-sucking actions. She also takes some of Jim's aura. "Star and Triangle are going to meet their demise!" The woman shouted. At Ulrich's room, Yumi tell Ulrich her doubts about Leister. "I'm telling you, she saw us using magic last night." "But maybe she though it was a dream." Yumi sighs. "The woman yesterday was after her for a reason." "But we don't sense anything wrong with her!" Then Leister knocks on the door. "Hi!" "Hi!" Ulrich said. "Hello!" Yumi said in a low-key manner. "Can you two help me with my assignment? Please!" She folds her hands and begs. "What about your cousin, Ash?" Yumi said. "It's a lot so I'm asking everybody!" Leister said. Yumi eventually agrees. "Nurse Joy asked us to come up with nursery rhymes!" "That's it! You don't know any?" Ulrich asked. "I don't remember any." Yumi thinks. "Have you heard of the Itsy-Bitsy Spider?" Leister shakes her head. So Yumi and Ulrich decide to teach her it. They make her hands like spide and sing the song:

 **The Itsy-Bitsy Spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and wash the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain. And the Itsy-Bitsy spider went up the spout again.**

Then at the end of the song they tickled her. Leister giggles and golden sparkles surrounded Yumi and Ulrich. "That was fun. Thank you!" Leister said and she gave them a hug and left. Yumi all of a sudden had no suspicious of Leister. Then Ulrich and Yumi sees vision. Yumi is in the hospital sleeping. Ulrich walks in holding something. It is wrapped up in a hospital blanket. "She's your mommy!" Ulrich said. The baby giggles. Yumi wakes up. "How do you feel?" Ulrich asked. "It still hurts but the surgery had to be done to get this little girl born safe and sound." Yumi said. Ulrich hands her the baby. "She's so cute." The baby had her mother's hair and her father's eyes. "Our daughter likes you." Ulrich said. The baby holds her mother's finger. "I can't wait to bring her home." "Me too." Ulrich kisses Yumi's lips and smiles. Just to let you know, in this version, they are in their fairy forms. Yumi and Ulrich were confused and surprised about what they just experience but decided to deal with it after Pencak Silat class. When they got there, everybody was taking the new teacher was very sociable and peaceful. Before they can see this woman, they were stopped by Sissi and William. "Hey Ulrich dear, do you want to be my partner in Pancake salt?" She tries to wrap her arms around him but he stops her cold. "First of all, stop calling me 'Ulrich Dear' and second of all that's not what's called." William asked Yumi the same question. "Wanna be my partner?" "No I don't so!" Yumi said. "I will assign partners!" The woman said. She is wearing a yellow robe with a black belt. "I think the two strongest students should be paired off together!" Then one inside she makes the students meditate. "Think about all of your problems. Think!" The students do. Then the woman brings out a spade necklace. She starts to steal the auras of all the students. Ulrich and Yumi don't buy into this. The woman notices that and speaks to them. "Strong-willed like Inferno!" "What are you talking about?" Ulrich said. The woman releases the Two of Spades. "Duce! Let Star and Triangle burn and be no more!" The card turned into fire and strikes Yumi and Ulrich. Leister was walking towards the Gym because she sensed danger. She saw Libra. Libra sees her. Libra is conflicted about what to do. "Stick to the plan!" She said. While she looks lost, Yumi and Ulrich transformed while Leister hides in a tree. The others sensed trouble and come.

 ** _Star Crystalline Power! Advance!_**

 ** _Triangle Crystalline Power! Advance!_**

Yumi's watch glows and the watch medallion comes off and lands in the crystal ball and glows. Red flames come out and surrounds her until it is a red Crystal ball. The ball breaks and the shatter pieces turns into her red wings. Her sari is now red and her shoes are too. Her hair is a foot longer and her head piece appears. Ulrich's watch glows and the medallion comes off and lands in his crystal ball and glows. Green flames comes out and surrounds him until it breaks and the pieces turn into his green wings. He has a light green soldier attire and has green shoes and his band appears. Libra changes into her real self, with green pale skin, pointy ears and black wings. "Inferno! I wanted to kill you from the start!" Libra said. "Not if we stop you first!" Soldier Triangle shouted. "Triangle Flame Vibrations!" Heat waves attacked Libra. She yells. "You are not as powerful as I first met you!" "What is she talking about!" Soldier Star shouts. "Star Fire Flowers!" Fire petals burn trough the card on the floor but it broke it. "Stupid, kids! I thought that you we as smart as I meet you before!" Libra said. The card attacks Star and Triangle and forces them to the ground. Their engulfed with burning flames and a Charizard comes out at the cards side and Star and Triangle's aura spirits on the other side. The Soldiers finally arrive to see this. Then the winged heart appears and shines a light at Libra. "Ahh! The Supreme Majesty King!" "What did she say?" Soldier Heart said. Libra is stunned. "I think if we destroy her, it will stop!" Soldier Diamond said. "Heart Garaja Repulsion!" Libra's body was turned into a cold hard corpse on the ground. Her spade pendent broke and the auras were all returned. Star and Triangle are still in danger but their spirits were able to defeat the card and it turned into a sparkle of dust.

Taurus looks down from a black crystal ship. "My foolish younger sister! She couldn't decide and got killed!" She runs to Scorpio. "I want the next job!" Scorpio looks at her. "Fine! Go and get rid of another member of the Royal Court! and this time, get the Electric Rat!" He said. She leaves. "I flirt with Scorpio and sleep with Prince Capricorn! This is great!" She goes to the sap. "Aqua means water. Square means 360 degrees. So does Diamond. Complete perfect to die. Members of the royal court will meet the end!" At school, everybody de-transforms before the students wake up. Ulrich and Yumi look beat. "We're fine but what happen!" Ulrich asked. "Your aura defeated the card!" Brock said. "Whoa! Is Leister okay?" Yumi asked. "Her, where is she?" Ash asked. "Well it was fuzzy but Libra said there is the Electric Rat and pointed at Leister who was at the window." "I knew it, she's part of them!" Ash shouts. "No I'm not!" Leister shouts as she climbs down the tree and runs to Allison. "What did you see?" "I saw that lady attack Yumi and Ulrich!" She cries in fear. "Anything else?" Allison asked. Leister lied and said no. Ash does not believe her and picks her up. "Listen brat!" Leister cries and tries to kiss Ash on the cheeks to make him stop being mad.

In a near future, Ash and Allison are standing by the Pokémon Center. There is a black crystal ship that looks like a giant spade. They see Soldier Star and Soldier Triangle being lifted up to it with this weird beam. "Don't worry! Don't give into the deal!" They shout. Allison and Ash's face fills with tears but turn to Leister who looks guilty and their expression turns to anger. leister looks scared and guilty. "It's all my fault!" She yells.


	11. Arc 30: Taurus Vs Aqua

_Taurus Vs. Aqua_

Taurus looks around the campus and looks at the picture the sap gave her. Aelita has longer hair to her shoulders, wearing a light blue A-Line Chiffon lace evening gown with a slit on the left, wearing blue shoes and holding her upgraded mini laptop and her forehead has the diamond mark present. Jeremy is wearing a Pronto Uomo Platinum Suit with a dark blue coat. He is also holding an upgraded mini laptop and his forehead has the square mark present. "These two should be a breeze. I the third sister of the Sisters of Negativity would be the one to get this right!" She enters an empty science lap. "Using partial derivatives to destroy them would be a breeze. They're only ninth graders, they can't know a thing about Calculus IV." Taurus sets up a fake DJ turn table. "Using this card, stealing aura would be easy." The card is the five of spades. "Gyarados! Do your worse!" The card made a faint noise that only humans can hear. The students and staff start to get weak. then one by one, their auras are being sucked into a spade ankle bracelet. "I love to be greedy!" She laughed.

Ash looks at Leister, reading a picture book. "I think she behinds these new enemies!" "She's five!" Brock said. "She's lying!" "How do you know that! maybe you're jealous!" Ash gets really red. "Of her!" "Yes! She likes Allison a lot and because she pay a lot to Leister, you're jealous!" "No way! Libra called her an electric rat! Why?" Leister gets mad and leaves. "I can hear you both!" She said. Brock and Ash quickly get embarrassed. Leister gets on the bed and kisses Ash on the cheeks. "Don't assume something until you get all the facts!" She jumps down and leaves. Ash is stunned. "Cute!" Brock said. Ash hits Brock with a pillow. "Now I have to wash my face!" Ash leaves. he doesn't go to the bathroom, he goes to get Allison because her brother wants her to meet his "lady friend", Moxie. "I think Jeremy or Aelita might have the crystal. I need it to save my mommy and my daddy and my sisters!" She said. She knocks on the door. Aelita answers the door. Jeremy quickly turns of the screen so that Leister won't see anything XANA related. "Hi!" Leister said. "Take a seat!" Aelita said. Leister sits on the bed. Aelita and Jeremy look her in the face. "What's going on?" Leister asked. "That is what we want to know!" Jeremy said. "What did the woman call you an Electric Rat?" "What woman?" Leister asked. "The woman that Princess Soldier Heart blasted to bits." Aelita said. "I love Princess Soldier Heart. My mommy tells me all about her!" Jeremy tenses up. There is no way anyone would know about them because they keep everything a secret, now that they know how to do that. "Who is your mommy?" Jeremy asked. "My mommy!" "That doesn't answer the question!" Aelita said. "Yes it does!" Jeremy get annoyed. "Are you sure that you don't know who the woman is?" "Yes!" Aelita and Jeremy gave up. There was no use in pushing a little girl. "I need help!" Leister said. "No way, you're bad news. We help you just like Yumi and Ulrich and some other lady would hurt us!" Jeremy said. leister starts to cry. "Waa-waa!" "Jeremy, let's just help her! Please! My ears hurt!" Aelita shouts over the crying. Leister kicks and screams. "Fine!" Jeremy shouts. He goes to her. "I'm sorry! We'll help!" Leister stops crying. Aelita gives her a tissue and wipes her face. "I need help with another nursery rhyme." Leister said. Aelita thinks. "I know one!" Jeremy said. "Really?" Aelita said. "Yep my mother used to sing it to me as a child."

 **Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines Ding ding dong, ding ding dong. (Are you sleeping, are you sleeping? Brother John, Brother John? Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringing Ding ding dong, ding ding dong.)**

Then at the end with of the song, Aelita and Jeremy tap Leister's nose at the "ding, ding, dong" part. "That was fun!" Leister said as she giggles. Golden sparkles appeared as she giggled and surrounded Jeremy and Aelita. And again Jeremy and Aelita's suspicious go away. Leister hugs them. "Thank you!" She leaves. Outside the door, Leister sighs. "They don't have the Everlasting Silver Crystal. But at least they sang me the some that they sing to their kids, my friends!" She leaves to go find Ash and Allison. Jeremy remembers that her left something in Science class so he and Aelita decide to go back. When Jeremy grabs Aelita's hand, they both get an instant vision. Both in fairy form, Aelita is sitting by a hospital window, holding a baby. Jeremy sit a across from her, smiling. "It's March and it's snowing!" Aelita said. "I know! And we get to share this with our beautiful daughter." Jeremy said. The baby girls has her mother's hair and her father's eyes. She cries. "I think she wants her father!" Aelita jokes. Jeremy holds her. The baby stops crying and looks at her father and giggles. "I can't believe that I made this beautiful baby." "What do you mean?" "I just couldn't think that I would make a cute baby!" "Oh Jeremy!" Aelita leans over and kisses Jeremy. The vision ends. Aelita and Jeremy freak out. "What was that?" Aelita said. Jeremy brushes it off but Aelita talks to him. "Jeremy, don't you think that it's our future or something?" Jeremy thinks about it and kisses Aelita on the cheek. "I hope so!" Jeremy and Aelita leave, with Aelita in a lovely daze.

Allison and Ash were talking while Leister is lurking behind. "Ash, I can share my attention with you and Leister!" "I know but..." "No buts!" Allison kisses Ash. Leister remembers her parents. _My mommy and daddy were greeting the citizens of our planet. Then they looked at each other and kissed. My sisters and I were watching. Then my mommy caught us. So my daddy got three lace stoles for us. My mommy rubbed her belly. Our baby sister is taking forever to come. We stand on the stoles and wave to the people._ Allison notices Leister. "Leister!" She said. "Hi!" Leister said. She runs to them and drops her bear. Ash picks it up and it talks: "Little mouse-ling !" "Who's that?" Ash said. Ash gives her the bear. "That's what my mommy calls me and my sisters, because we sound like baby mice." "Cute!" Allison said. "Like you sis!" Ash J said. Allison gets mad while Leister giggles. Jeremy and Aelita the classroom to see Taurus there. She is wearing a strapless blue dress and has black hair. Oddly enough, she looks like Aria Montgomery while her late sister Libra looks like Spencer Hastings. "Hello!" Taurus said. "Hello!" Aelita and Jeremy said. Jeremy looks around to find something. "Aelita right?" Taurus said. "Yes," Aelita answered. "I heard your good at DJ-ing!" Aelita blushed. "No really!" "Well I need your opinion of this mix." Aelita agreed. "Aelita! We don't have time!" Jeremy shouted. "Well I could use your help too!" Taurus said. "Me!" "Yes, I used a lot of quantum physics in my mixed." So Jeremy gave it a chance. Aelita and Jeremy were drawn to the music but started to get weak. Ash J introduces his friend. "Hello, this is Moxie!" "Hello!" Moxie said. She has bright orange golden hair. She wears a tank top with a lace jacket and blue jeans and black boots. "You look like my brothers type!" Allison said. "I know!" Moxie said. Ash J blushes. "Not so tough now!" Ash teased. "Listen you!" Ash J started before seeing Leister. "You must be Leister!" "Hi!" he shakes her hand and gets a strange positive vibe from her. "She looks like Allison!" Moxie said. "What!" Allison looks at her. "No way!" "but she has a hint of Ash!" "Gross! She's just my cousin!" Ash said. "You're no picnic either!" Leister said. Everybody laughed. Then they notices that students started to drop like flies. "What is happening?" Moxie shouted. She faints from the chaos. "She just fainted! Let's take her inside!" Ash J said. The winged heart glowed. Ash tries to hide it from Leister. "Wait here with Moxie!" Ash said. Leister agreed but left to follow minutes later. Aelita and Jeremy started to get dizzy. Jeremy was looking though Taurus's book and saw a formula. "This is... and formula... to steal... auras from humans." He shouts. Taurus smacks him. Aelita pushes her to the wall. "Touch him again!" She yelled. "That's why I hate Diamond and Square. The same but just side ways." She shouts. "What!" They said. Taurus turn into the green skin black winged fairy and brought out her spade mark. "Die Fairies of water!" She shouts Aelita and Jeremy dodged it. Allison, Ash and Ash J saw this and Taurus attacks them. "Stupid humans!" They transformed while Aelita and Jeremy called the others. Then Jeremy and Aelita transformed.

 ** _Diamond Crystalline Power! Advance!_**

 _ **Square Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

Aelita's watch medallion glows and lands in her blues crystal ball. Water comes out and surrounds her until it forms a crystal ball. The glass breaks and forms her blue wings. Her sari and her shoes are now blue. Then her head piece and Jewelry appear. Jeremy's watch medallion glows and lands in his blue crystal ball. Water surrounds him until it forms it forms a crystal ball. The glass breaks and forms his blue wings and his soldier attire is blue. "This is for smacking me bitch!" Soldier Square shouted. "Square burning rain!" Acid rain burns though Taurus and she screams. But she mages to control the five of spades. Soldier Diamond tries to attack it but it bounces off. "Diamond sound waves!" Water sound waves broke the card but an aura like Gyarados goes though Diamond and Square and their aura are exposed and are forced to fight with the gyarados. The other soldiers arrive. "The same thing happen to us!" Soldier Triangle shouts. "And this time, you won't kill me! I will get the rat and the Spades Facades will run time and space!" Taurus laughs. "Spade Facades!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "Kill the members of the Royal Court and change the future!" Taurus taught. "We don't have to listen to this bullshit! Kill her Princess Soldier Heart!" Soldier Pentagon shouts. "Okay! Heart Garaja Repulsion!" Taurus is turned into a corpse and placed in the morgue with her sister. Diamond and Square manage to defeat the Gyarados. All that was left was the ankle bracelet. Leister looks on. "That's my mommy's wand!" She said. Soldier Circle grabs her. "What did you say?" She tries to cry. "Don't start that!" Soldier Square said, gasping for air.

Scorpio watches. "This is not good. These fairies are stronger than they look but who are the Soldier Heart Duo?" "Go find out!" Gemini said. She wears a green velvet dress and has dark green hair. She looks like Alison DiLaurentis. "The prince wants you to start up trouble there so the other two sisters can do their job!" "Are you saying that ..." "Don't argue with me! Once you fail, I'll take your job!" "You just want the prince. He in love with the Supreme Majesty's Queen and not you!" Gemini strikes him. "Fuck off! Just cut Princess Soldier Heart on her right hand!" " Fine two face!" Gemini screams. She runs to the prince.

A time in the future. Soldier Diamond and Soldier Square are being sucked into a black crystal ship. They look at a distraught Ash and Allison. "We'll be fine!" They said. Allison looks at Leister and growls. Ash yells at her. "This is all your fault!" Leister cries. "I'm sorry!"


	12. Arc 31: Playtime

_Playtime_

I don't know anything!" Leister shouts as Soldier Circle holds her. "I heard you say-" Soldier Circle starts before Leister cuts her off. "Leave me alone!" Leister kicks Soldier Circle in the face and is able to get free and run away. Soldier Circle growls. "Ouch! That brat!" Soldier Octagon talks to her. "You were a little harsh!" "I swore she said that Princess Soldier Heart's wand is her mother's wand!" Princess Soldier Heart tenses up. "She did?" "Yes I heard her say that!" "She could have been fooling you!" Soldier Square said. "Are you two okay?" Soldier Heart asked. "Yes but Square was right!" Soldier Diamond said. "About what?" Soldier Pentagon asked. "She had asked Triangle and Star to help with her nursery rhyme home work and then they get targeted by ..." "I think Taurus said that Spades Facades." Soldier Square said. "Yes and so did me and Square." "I think it was just a quinidine." Soldier Heart said. "I don't know, there are five of us left who weren't targets!" Soldier Pentagon said. "Look, let's just find her as us and make sure she's okay!" Princess Soldier Heart said.

Later on Allison and Dawn were looking for Leister. They heard strange music from their room. They open the door just a crack and saw something huge. So huge that they needed to sit outside the door and watch. Leister's teddy bear, Cuddles, Allison's favorite bear, Bun Bun (Note: This the name of my real bear!), and Aelita's Mr. Puck were all dancing together. They came alive. Allison and Dawn were stunned. Aelita and Yumi came to questioned Dawn about something. "I know you took it!" Aelita said. "What!" Dawn said. "Mr. Puck! Where is he?" "What is a Mr. Puck? I don't have time for this!" "I know you would take it!" "A what!" Allison quiets Dawn. "It's Aelita's fault!" "Dawn, Mr. Puck is the toy Aelita has." Allison said. "Oh that garden norm!" "It's an elf!" Yumi shouts. Allison quiets Yumi. "Don't shush me!" Yumi said. Dawn continues to argue with Yumi and Aelita. Allison sees Cuddles and Mr. Puck dancing together like little creatures in the woods. Bun Bun looks Allison and waves. Allison waves back. Then Allison gets nervous when Bun Bun, unknown to Leister, jumps off Allison's bed and tries to drag her along to play. Leister is watching the other two play and remembers something.

 _Leister and her two sisters are all watching their bears play together. Their mother and father smile at their happy children. "Remember how to do this?" The father asked. "Yes!" The older sister said. That sister moves her hands and grabs the air, like she was trying to grab a fly. The bears stop. "Remember, sprinkle a little magic to make them start and do what your sister did to make them stop." The mother said. "Ok, mommy!" Leister and her twin sister said._

Aelita and Dawn still argue. "What are you doing on the floor?" "Nothing that concerns you!" Bun Bun is still trying to drag Allison to play and Allison finds it amusing that the bear doesn't have the capacity to pull her anywhere but he is still trying. Then Yumi and Aelita try to barge their way in to see what Dawn and Allison are looking at. They ended up falling on them. Bun Bun is okay. He hides in Allison's hair. Leister gets scared and makes the toys stop and jumps over them and leaves.

Scorpio arrives at the Pokémon center. He makes himself into a teacher and then takes a dagger and stabs the real teacher in the leg and gets him sent home. "This better work. I need to get the rat and I will take the crown from Prince Capricorn!" Scorpio look around the center and sees little children drawing. He spots Leister. "The rat!" He was seconds away from taking her when a sharp pain in his ears appeared. "Remember! Scratch Princess Soldier Heart on her right hand and cause problems for the members of the Royal Court!" Gemini shouts using a strong magical frequency. Scorpio decides to watch her. Gemini watches Scorpio from a crystal ball. The ball was black and had negative charges running through it. "Watching to see if he will follow orders!" Cancer said. "As the prince's brother, you are concerning." "Scorpio is obsessed with many things. I think her is trying to overthrow the Spades' crown!" Cancer sips some wine. He walks over to a wall with a picture of the Supreme Majesty. "Foolish brother!" He said.

Allison and Aelita examine their toys. "I don't believe that Leister has magic powers!" Odd said. "Well she did made Jim and Delmas into think that she is Ash's cousin and letting her stay her with Allison!" Ulrich said. "She is hiding a lot of information." Jeremy said. "I think something's wrong with Mr. Puck!" Aelita said. "Ya, that it looks like that thing needs a bath!" Dawn said. Aelita playfully chokes her. "Shut up!" Ash looks at his watch and smiles. "Time to pick up the kid!" He sighs. Then Ulrich. Odd, Brock, and Jeremy all agree to go with Ash. "Why?" Ash asked. "Because, you look like you have a bone to pick with her and you will need back up!" Odd said. The boys leave to go to pick up Leister. Along the way, Ash starts to feel faint. "My...head!" "What's wrong?" Brock said. "I don't know!" "You tend to get like this when Allison is in danger!" Odd said. "No. It's not like that!" Ash said. Allison is lying on Jeremy's bed and feels the same way. "My head!" Allison screams. "is it Ash?" Yumi asked as she puts a cold compressed on Allison. "No. Somebody else!" Leister is walking on the sidewalk. "I have to meet Ash by the ice cream shop. I love ice cream. I think Ash would be a great daddy!" She said. Scorpio follows her. He makes a rock appear on the path and Leister trips on it. "Ouch!" Scorpio helps her out. "Thank you!" Leister said. She senses a familiar vibe, a bad one. Scorpio rubs her foot. "It's swollen." Then he rubs her leg. "You scratched it!" Then he tries go further up her legs and Leister punches him. "You're a creep!" She spits in his face and runs crying.

The boys waited for Leister by a shop because Ash's head is still pounding. Leister screams all the way there and runs right into Ash's arms. "Ahh!" She cries. "What's wrong!" Ash said as he comforts her. She cries. Scorpio appears as the teacher and smiles. Leister can sees him and points to him. "That man tried to touch me in places!" She cries louder. It didn't take long for the boys to put that together. "What!" They said with anger faces. "I just wanted to play!" Scorpio said. 'Well that's sick! That's fucking sick!" Ulrich said. Scorpio smiled. "I'll bet you do that to your girlfriend!" "Not a little girl!" Brock shouted. Scorpio launched a card. "Three of Spades!" The card was a black squid, not a Pokémon. He left. "Me and Jeremy would go find that man, he must be part of the Spade Facades!" Brock said to Ash. "And that leaves me and Odd to deal with this squid!" Ulrich said. Leister is crying so loudly that she couldn't here a thing. "Ash, just stay with her!" Jeremy said. "Okay!" Ash said. The boys left. Ash calls the girls to come right away. Ash holds Leister, who is scared. "Hold me daddy!" Leister shouts. "Huh?" Ash said. "Hold me Ash!" Leister said. "I thought she said... no way!" Ash just rocks her.

Soldier Square and Soldier Octagon went after the man. He attacks them with black fairy magic. "He has magic but it's darker!" Soldier Square said. "And I have more!" Scorpio said. The squid is attacking Soldier Triangle and Soldier Pentagon with burning ink. "This stuff is gross!" Soldier Pentagon shouted. The girls arrived as Fairy Soldiers. Leister is calm. She sees Princess Soldier Heart and runs to her. "Is everything okay, sir?" Soldier Star asked Ash. "Yes, some more of your friends are dealing with the pervert!" Ash said. The squid attacks the girls. Leister covers her eyes and Ash used his sword to block the attack. He went to find the others. Princess Soldier Heart got rid of the monster. "Heart Garaja Repulsion!" The card is gone and so is Scorpio's disguise. Soldier Heart saw him face to face. "You have a Spades mark! Who are you?" "I am the tamer of the Sisters of Negativity!" He attacks Soldier Heart. Princess Soldier Heart takes the hit and her right hand is scratched. Leister sees this. "Meanie!" "You care about this rat!" "I course I care about this girl! Creeps like you need to just drop dead!" Soldier Heart shouts. Scorpio laughs. "Of course you would protect her!" "Why?" Scorpio looks at her. "You don't know!" "Shut up!" Soldier Triangle said. The winged heart glows in anger. Scorpio is blinded. "The light of the King!" Soldier Heart grabbed Scorpio by the neck and slit his throat. "You won't die because I won't scar this girl any more than you did but..." He shows Scorpio his blood. "Next time I'll see you, say your prayers!" He pushes Scorpio and Scorpio vanishes.

Princess Soldier Heart is bleeding right though her glove. Soldier Heart takes it off and kisses it. It glows. As the hand starts to heal, henna marks start to appear. At the middle ringer, flowers start to appear. Then at the center, a special heart appeared. It had curls at the top and it branched off at the bottom. "My mommy's royal marks!" Leister said. Soldier Pentagon heard her. "What is this?" Princess Soldier Heart said. "Poor girl doesn't know!" Gemini said. Prince Capricorn walks in. 'So it's true!" he said. Then black smoke appeared. A figure with a black cloak appears. "Princess Soldier Heart bares the marks of the Supreme Majesty's Queen!" The figure said. "Supreme Queen Alicinda II!" Prince Capricorn said. "And that makes Princess Soldier Heart the future Queen of Planet Hearts and the Seven Cretaceous Planets!" Sagittarius said as she walks in. She wears a green cloak with green shows. She looks like Emily Fields. "Go and prepare for you mission!" Scorpio said with a bandage neck. "Of course! Humanity is long over due for extension!" She leaves. "You almost die, what a shame!" Gemini said. "Shut it! I did my job!" Scorpio said. "Of course!" The figure said. "And we proved that Princess Soldier Heart is the queen!" "And the rat's mother!" Prince Capricorn said. He takes a piece a glass. He walks over to the picture that his brother saw earlier. He throws the glass at the male. "Jealous of the king?" Cancer asked. "The queen will be mine! in person, in flesh, and in power!" He walks over to a hologram. It is the Supreme Majesty's Queen. She is an older version of Princess Soldier Heart. She is sitting on a silver bench with her legs crossed. She has a faint smile and bares the heart mark. She is wearing a pearl choli and lehenga that meet to make one large grand dress. The choli is an off the shoulder top. This is not tradition Indian clothes. Her wings are four feet wide and five feet tall. They have sparkles and hearts. Her crown is a golden Indian wedding head piece that covers the top of her long hair that reaches the bottom. The top has a crown of jewels that are made from heart diamonds. One big one is in the middle. Supreme Alicinda II is wearing gold and silver jewelry. She is wearing a pearl necklace that her husband, the king, gave her. Prince Capricorn gets a mini orgasm. "I will make her mine!"


	13. Arc 32: Sagittarius Vs Humanity

_Sagittarius Vs. Humanity_

Sagittarius is looking at the sap. "These two should be easy. The boy is so stupid and the girl is a dreamer!" She lowers her eyes and thinks. The sap shows an older version of Odd and Dawn. Dawn is wearing an orange chiffon cap sleeve beaded dress with a huge slit on her left. Odd is wearing a purple suit with gold cufflinks. They each hold a rod. Each one has their respective shape and it is made up of pure bass. At the bottom of the shape are angel wings and the rod extends to three feet and ends with a sharp end. "Pentagon and Circle will end. Weaken the Members of the Royal Court so that they can't protect the Golden Crystal Palace in the future!" Sagittarius grabs a card. "You can't take that!" Scorpio shouts. "Still healing!" Sagittarius mocks. "I was in a bad spot. I was not supposed to fight back!" "Please Soldier Heart would have killed you. He will be the future Supreme Majesty's King!" Scorpio smacks her. Sagittarius punches Scorpio. "Listen, you're powerful and forceful. But also a jerk, obsessive, and jealous. You won't over throw our prince!" Sagittarius leaves.

Leister walks down the hall, singing and laughing. She knocks on Odd and Ulrich's door. Odd is getting a hard lesson in history because he fail a pop quiz. "Odd, you asked me to help and I would do 50% of the job!" Dawn shouts. "This is hopeless! And I'm hungry!" Odd moans. Leister knocks. Meanwhile, the other try to figure out what is the deal with the Spades Facades. "So far we know that their fairies with negative powers." Yumi said. "And that they are after Leister for some reason." Aelita said. "How is she?" Jeremy asked. "Fine! I had to explain to her what happen with Scorpio because she was still shaken up about that." Ash said. "Good! I can't believe that these Spade people like doing that to girls." Yumi said. "Well they also said that they need to defeat the Members of the Royal Court." Ulrich said. "That is some how us!" Brock exclaims. "Well you guys are going to be part of Allison court when she's queen!" Cāndanī said. "Whoa, queen!" Allison nervously said. "Yes, it is destiny that you are going to be queen of Planet Hearts and the Seven Cretaceous Planets!" Twilight said. "My sister the queen! I got to see that!" Ash J said. "Relax, that is years away." Aelita said. Allison calmed down. "Okay, but I did notice that they like to use playing cards." "Playing cards?" Brock asked. "Yes. But only the Spades suit." Ash J stated. "But what does each card do?" Jeremy asked. "Nothing!" Ash said. "The only card with real value is the Ace od Spades!" "Isn't that the most powerful card in the deck?" Yumi asked. "Yes. I see you guys play card on your laptops!" Staravia said. "That's Hearts!" brock said. "But the Ace of Spades have a different meaning in other languages. Only in English is the Ace of Spades a good thing!" Allison made that clear. "If we can figure out what it means to the Spades Facades, than we can beat them at their own game!" Subaha said. Odd answered the door. "Hi!" Leister said. "Look who it is? It's little Miss Muffet!" Odd said. Leister laughed. "I don't like the rhyme!" "Why?" Dawn said. Leister made something appeared behind her. "Because, why does a girl need to afraid of this!" Leister pulls out a spider. Dawn and Odd scream and Dawn jumps into Odd arms. They look at each other and blush. "Teenagers are scared." Leister laughed. "What do you want?" Dawn said. "Do you know the donut song?" "I do!" Odd said. "Of course you do!" Dawn and Leister laughed. "Ha. Ha. Is this for class?" "Yes! A nursery Rhyme with food!" Leister said.

 **There are five donuts in the bakery shop. There a five donuts with sugar on top. Along came a man with a dollar in his and and he took one donut and away her went. Cha, cha, cha, cha...(Just skipping the numbers to zero.) There are zero donuts in the bakery shop. There are zero donuts with sugar on top. Along came a man with a dollar in his hand and he said, "No donuts!" And away he went.**

Then Odd pretended to take a donut out of his bag. Really, he just made it magically appeared so Leister wouldn't see magic. "But there is one donut for Leister!" odd said. "Ya!" Leister said. She took it and took a bite. "Yummy!" She laughed. "Thank you!" She giggled and golden sparkles surrounded Dawn and Odd. Leister leaves. "No crystal! This is hard. I hope my baby sister is safe in mommy's tummy! Well I have to meet Allison outside!" Leister shrugs her shoulders and leaves. Odd rubs his stomach. "I'm hungry!" "Fine!" Dawn said. Then when Odd and Dawn both touched the door, they get in instant vision. Dawn is holding her newborn baby girl. She smiles at her. "You are so cute! You have blue curly hair and a face like your daddy!" The baby laughs. Dawn looks at Odd who is sleeping on a chair next to her. The baby cries and wakes Odd up. "Odd, don't you see that your daughter want her daddy!" Odd rubs his eyes and holds the baby. The baby smiles. Odd rubs her nose. "Cute. I have to make sure that my sisters don't get their hands on you!" Dawn laughs. "They should meet their niece!" "Never!" Odd laughs. He kisses is daughter on the cheeks and kisses Dawn on the lips. The vision is over and Dawn and Odd freak out. "What was that?" Odd said. "No! No! No! I don't know what was that but I think it's gross! Aelita and Yumi said they had a similar vision and I think I don't want to process that anymore!" Dawn runs down the stairs and Odd runs the other way.

Sagittarius dresses up like a school girl. She hands out multiple Queen of Spades. The holder feels smarter. But the make careless choices. Dawn runs into her. "Take this card. It is a sign of intelligence in young women!" Sagittarius said. Dawn takes the card and feels a vibe. "Don't worry! A façade is a game!" Dawn leaves. Odd meets Dawn and she shows him the card. "She said façade." "Yes!" "This is a spade card!" "And façade! Wow! She thought we wouldn't figure it out!" Dawn looks for the girl. She went to the park so they follow. Leister is eating Odd's donut and Paul comes next to Allison. "Babysitting!" "No. Hanging out with a plucky girl!" Allison said. Leister laughs. "You're Ash's cousin. I'll bet he's suck a kid!" Paul snared. "You're a kid!" Leister shouts. "Huh?" Paul freezes. "You think just because you're more mature and dull that Ash is the opposite! Ash is sweet and he has courage and is twice the boy you are. So I will appreciate if you stop bashing him!" Paul and Allison are left stunned. "Well you heard the girl! Good bye!" Allison said. Paul growls and leaves. "She acted like Ash was her father!" Leister hugs Allison. "That was cool!" Allison said. Leister snuggles next to Allison. "I love you mommy!" Allison freezes. "What!" "I said I love you Allison!" Allison takes a deep breath. She smiles but is confused. Then she sees Sagittarius running. Odd stops her at one end and Dawn stops her at the other. "Humanity! Let me finish you!"

 ** _Circle Crystalline Power! Advance!_**

 ** _Pentagon Crystalline Power! Advance!_**

Dawn's watch medallion glows and goes into the crystal ball. Orange butterflies surround her until a glass ball is formed. The glass breaks and the pieces form her wings. Then Her sari is orange and her headpiece appears along with her orange shoes. The red stones of her skirt are brighter. Odd's watch medallion glows and lands inside a purple crystal ball. Purple butterflies surround him until a glass ball is formed. The glass breaks and form his wings. his military attire is purple and his band appears. "You mistake was taking us for fools!" Soldier Circle shouts. "Well I hope you like my card!" Sagittarius said. The card turned into a Butterfree. Soldier Pentagon attacks Sagittarius. "Pentagon Harmonic Flash!" Flashes of light stunned Sagittarius. "And this will keep you until Princess Soldier Heart comes!" Soldier Circle said. "Circle Chains of Friendship!" Yellow rings formed from the stones on Circle's skirt and ties Sagittarius to the tree. She screams. The black Butterfree reacts to the scream attack's Circle and Pentagon's aura. The other come and Leister is hiding behind a tree. "Do don't I'm too young to die!" Sagittarius cries. "Too bad bitch! Heart Garaja Repulsion!" Sagittarius is turned to a corpse. Three dead bodies in the morgue. Circle and Pentagon's aura's were able to defeat the card and the card was turned to dust. Afterwards, Odd remembers something. "I think that Leister has something to do with Planet Hearts!" "How!" Allison asked. "I thought so too!" Ash J said. "I think she is a fairy because only fairies are immune to the tricks these Spades Facades are pulling!" Allison and Ash are in disbelieve. Scorpio looks at three empty chairs. "Sad!" he said. Then a woman wearing only a pink bra and panty walks in. She goes behind him and rubs his crotch. "I Pisces, the Oldest sister would complete the mission!" Scorpio picks her up. Her blonde hair glows in his eyes. He tries to take her into a room to make love but she jumps off. "I only fuck the prince! It is nature after all and Nature will die today! It is only twelve!" She laughs. Scorpio screams. "The prince will die. I will overrule him. I will get all the Members of the Royal Court and kill them in front of the Ace of Spades and take over!" He leaves. Pieces laughs. "Tell Cancer before I leave!"

Allison and Ash see Soldier Circle and Soldier Pentagon entangle in black webs. "Just save yourselves. Don't let her go to Scorpio!" Leister looks at Ash and Allison. "I'm sorry!" She yells.


	14. Arc 33: Pisces Vs Nature

_Pisces Vs. Nature_

Leister is waiting for Brock in his and Ash's room. "He must have it. He is the oldest and the most responsible." She looks around and notices a mirror. "The Truth Mirror! Mommy must have left it here!" She touches it. She makes funny faces. Then it sparkled and the mirror appeared. "Hello... Princess...Oh!" The fairy notices that it was Leister. "Wait I sensed Allison's DNA. That must make you her daug-" Leister cuts her off. "Shh! Don't tell!" "But I..." Brock enters and the fairy disappears. "Leister! Where did you get that?" Brock was alarmed. "I saw it on the bed and was making funny faces." Leister said with confidence. The pink heart jewel on the top of the mirror glowed. "You must want to know why it is glowing?" Brock said on the defense. "Solar power?" "Sure. Let's go with that." Brock walks in and pick up a book. "Who's Dr. Seuss?" Leister asked. "A famous children's book author. This is one of his famous, _Green Eggs and Ham._ " Leister's eyes widen as she saw all the pretty pages in the book. "It's for my sister!" Brock exclaimed. "Cool, can you read it to me? Please!" "Fine!"

 _An page from the book:_ **"I don't want to eat it with a fox! I don't want to eat it in a box. I do not want to eat Green Eggs and Ham! I do not want to eat them, Sam I Am!**

Leister laughed as Brock made voices as the characters in the book. This time, silver sparkles surrounded Brock. After the story, Leister hugs Brock. "Thanks a lot. I think Allison might want this back, so I will give it to her." Leister leaves. "How did she know it was Allison's? It could have been anybody's." Then as Brock packs the book in the box to get shipped, he gets an instant vision. Brock is sitting in a huge sun room. It is made up of silver crystals. Then a few fairy children came up to him. "Can you tell us another story, Uncle Brock?" A girl with long dark green hair in a pony tail, asked. "Sure!" Brock used magic and spells to tell his stories. Brock doesn't have any children but one of the Fairy Guards looks around the corner and sighs. She has brown hair and is rubbing her large stomach. "Are you going to tell him/" Another one said with bright green hair. "No. I will leave the baby at his room and go about the way. He made it clear the he still couldn't forgive me foe what I did on that trip." Brock looks happy playing with the children. The vision ends. "Whoa, weird!" Brock shakes it off.

Leister knocks on Allison and Dawn's door and Dawn answered. "Hi, is Allison here?" Leister asked. "Hi!" Allison said. "Can you and Ash take me to a store?" "What store?" "It sells something sweet." "Ice Cream!" Dawn said. "No!" "Can you describe it?" Allison asked. "It looks like a pretzel but it's sticky and comes in orange!" Allison and Dawn think. "I know what it is!" Allison said. "Really!" Dawn shouts. "Yes, and we can go right now!" "Ya!" Leister said. "Let me just talk to Dawn really quick, just wait outside." Leister waits outside. "Brock doesn't have it. That means Ash or Allison have it. But where? I have to think like my mommy. How would she hide the Everlasting Silver Crystal?" "I think Brock is the next target!" "I think so too." "We need to be on guard." "Fine! We will just call each other if we see anything." Allison leaves and takes Leister to get Ash and go downtown. Brock leaves the post office and bumps into a familiar face. "Leona!" Brock is stunned. A girl wearing a brown dress looks like Leona. "Hi Brock!" Brock runs but the girl catches him. "Stay, chat!" She blows dust on his face. Brocks gets dizzy. The girl takes out a necklace with a spade mark and starts to steal Brock's aura. "Three Jalebi please!" Allison said to an Indian man. "Six dollars." Allison hands him the money and he hands her three oranges treats. She gives one to Leister. "Yummy!" Leister looks happy. "I love it when children smile, so for you I only charged you for yourself and your husband." The man said. "Well than-wait! This is my boyfriend!" Allison blushed. "But you two have a beautiful daughter!" "She is my cousin and we're like 14!" Ash said with a red face. "Sorry. You three just look like a little family." The man said. "Thank sir!" Allison, Ash, and Leister wave back. As they eat, they see Brock and a girl together. "She looks like Leona!" Ash shouts. "Who's that?" Leister asked. "A girl who broke Brock's heart!" Allison said. "I think he could have lover's remorse." "What's that?" "Brock could have left over feelings for his first love. The heart is fragile!" Leister spoke powerful words. "A little mouse speaks like a woman!" Allison said. Allison's mirror lights up. When she looks at it, it shows the girl next to the spades mark. "We need to call the others!" Allison said.

Brock talks to the girl. "Wow, you look great!" The girl smiles. "Thank you. That was natural of you to say that!" "Why would you say that?" "Well as a fairy of nature, you look out for this!" Brock gets up. "What's wrong Brock?" "Why would you say I'm a fairy?" "Because, I love you and I loved that you would save the day and would confide in me that you're the fairy of nature!" Brock looks around. He sees her Spades Facades necklace. He attacks her with magic. "Brock, how could you?" "You're one of the Sisters of Negativity! I didn't know I was a fairy until last month, you bitch!"

 ** _Octagon Crystalline Power! Advance!_**

Brock's watch medallion glows and lands into the dark green crystal ball. Green vines surrounded him until a glass ball is formed. The glass breaks and form his wings. His soldier attire is green and his band appears. "Show your true nature and I will think about having mercy on your soul!" Soldier Octagon shouts. "Fine!" The girl turns into a woman with blonde hair and a sexy busty body, wearing a black dress. She looks like Hanna Marin. "I, the oldest sister, would murder you!" Brock's medallion glows and shows him the six of spades. "I got it!" He strikes the card. "Octagon Coconut Storm!" Green coconut bombs destroyed the card and released massive amount of energy. "Die octagon!" Pisces said as she controls the green ball. Soldier Octagon uses his medallion to collect the energy. Then he used his aura to attack Pisces. "I hate people that mess with my heart!" His aura pins her to the ground. The other Soldiers arrive to see Soldier Octagon struggle to contain Pisces. "Do it now, princess!" Soldier Octagon shouts. "Heart Garaja Repulsion!" Princess Soldier Heart shouts. Pisces turns to a corpse. Soldier Octagon collapses. "I'm beat!" "So what happens now!" Soldier Triangle said. "Well, there are four sisters but that creep Scorpio is still at large." Soldier Star said. "So what do we do?" Soldier Diamond asked. "Wait! Just wait! He might want revenge for killing his pawns!" Soldier Pentagon said. "I hope not!" Soldier Square said. "Are you scared of their ghost coming to haunt us?" Soldier Octagon teased. "Shut up!" Soldier Square said. At the hospital, the four corpse, walk out of the hospital, they go to the cemetery. They carry large amounts of stored powers and cause a thunderstorm. Scorpio is looking at the sap. "These Soldiers are bitches in sheep's clothing. I will destroy you! And I will prove myself once and for all." Gemini laughs at him. "You're going to be out!" "Bitch!" "I will take your place and get the rat! That will prove to prince Capricorn that I should be his queen!" "He will never make you his queen. You are nothing to Supreme Queen Alicinda II or Princess Soldier Heat!" Gemini takes a black sword and cuts of Scorpio's penis. "You're not a man, so why do you need this!" She burns it and leaves, laughing. Scorpio screams. "I wish that bitch will fucking pay! I will destroy her first!" He writes down plans. "If I die, she will take this and lose!"

Allison and Ash look at Soldier Octagon. He is being pulled into a ship. "Don't worry about me!" He said. "But, Brock!" Ash yells. Soldier Octagon smiles at his best friend as he is sucked into the ship. Ash looks at Leister. "You little brat!" He yells. "Ash, calms down!" Allison said. Leister runs away. "I'm sorry, mommy and daddy!"


	15. Arc 34: Haunted

_Haunted_

The rain came pouring down hard. The sky was pitched black and the wind was beating the ground. Thunder and lighting filled the sky as Leister was looking up. "I hope Ash and Allison pick me up soon. The rain is coming down." Leister sighed as she listen to the thunder. "I remember playing in the rain back home with my mommy, daddy, and sisters."

 **Flashback**

The ground was squeaky and squishy as Leister and her two sisters run around in the rain with their yellow raincoats and matching boots. One loud boom came and the three girl ran to their parents. "What's wrong?" The mother said. "I'm scared!" Leister's older sister said. "Lighting looks bad!" Leister and her twin sister said as the boom came louder. "Don't worry! Look!" The mother put out her hand and lighting was drawn to it. The lighting danced on the hand and the mother released it. It make a rainbow of colors against the gray sky. "Cool! How did she do that, daddy?" The older sister asked. The father kneels down. "We're Fairies of Electricity! Thunder and lighting run through out veins." "Just like Pikachu and Riachu!" Leister said. The Pokémon were enjoying the rain. Letting the lighting dance on their cheeks. "Can we try?" Leister's twin asked. "Yes!" The father said. The girls all let the rain dance on their hands. The parents smile and the father rubs the mother's large baby bump.

 **End of flashback**

"I miss my mommy and daddy!" Leister said. Dawn and Brock were at a small café that is located on the second floor of a building. They sit in front of a large window. Brock drinks water from a straw as Dawn rants in about the last 24 hours. "I can't believe that's raining!" Dawn slams her fist on the table. "And the past 24 hours was a mess. First, last night Ulrich was used as a crash test dummy for Jeremy's attempt to send us straight to Sector Five and that was an epic fail. Then that turn into Ulrich's body and mind being separated and it was just a living version of Dr. Shrank! Then an hour later, me and Odd were attacked by Sagittarius and an hour after that, you Brock, was attacked by Pisces! no that is a day! Plus we're here in the rain that strangely happen out of the blue just to get some dessert that the two love bird tried with out us weeks ago!" Brock was not listening. He was trying to zone her out. Yumi, Ulrich, and odd arrived, shaking there umbrellas. At the same time, Aelita and Jeremy came from the arcade area. Aelita is holding a pink bunny. "Thank you for winning this for me." Aelita said to a gushing Jeremy. "Hey look, our friends." Jeremy said. "Well, I thought you two would be at the factory!" Ulrich said. "Here's a thought! Not all the time we're the factory!" Aelita said. Everybody looked at Jeremy and Aelita. "Well then!" Dawn said. "What is everybody doing here?" "We're here to..." Dawn was cut off by Brock. "You talked enough!" Dawn growled. "We're here to try the Ultimate Salty Nut Sunday." Brock said. "Cool! We're having the milkshake to that." Jeremy said. "FYI Brock, I get the third scoop!" Dawn said. "What do you mean? I need it!" Brock shouts. "Look, you go to bed early. So you don't hear: (In a squeaky voice to mimic Allison) I love you! I miss you! Good night! Hang up! You first!" "Why do you think I go to bed so early." "Jealous?" Odd said. Brock sighs and stirs his water. "No. It's just looking at them makes me feel..." "I get it!" Yumi said. "Me too. Their the perfect couple and sometimes seeing them just makes you sad just because." Aelita said. "I wonder what they're doing?" Ulrich wondered.

The thunder booms loudly as Allison and Ash race to pick up Leister, wearing pink and blue raincoats respectfully. "How does a glass ceiling break and causes $600,000 worth of damage?" Ash asked. "Well it is an outdoor pool at the garden house. Plus it just started raining out of the blue." Allison said. Buzzing sounds started to arrive. Three large insects started to fly near Leister. Each had a sharp stinger, sharp thorns as hands, and red blood sucking eyes. Leister screams. "Help!" Ash and Allison run to her. "What is that?" Ash asked. Allison knew what they were. She has a hidden fear of them. "Beedrill!" Allison yells. The Pokémon had three large Spade marks on them. Lighting strikes them and made them smell like burning rubber. They used their stingers and two of then attack the three. Leister screams louder as Allison and Ash shield her. Leister's heart mark appeared and made a shield protecting her family. The third Beedrill grab Leister with its stinger and flew off with her. Ash and Allison scream her name as the wind whistled and bang the air. "Leister!" They run after her. Their friends can see them from the large window because the garden house is next to the café. "Look at those two!" Odd said. They stop. A black puff appears and hands them a letter. Allison calls Dawn. "Look who it us! Hello, Dawn is not available. If you want to leave a kissing duo message, save it!" "Dawn! This is not the time to act like a dash face. Leister has been kidnapped by some beedrills!" "And go catch them." "Dawn we got a note saying that all the Fairy Soldiers need to come to the Cemetery to get her or she'll die!" Dawn takes a deep breath. "I don't do dead people's soil!" "Who said I do? We can't leave her there!" Dawn hangs up. "Leister got kidnapped!" Everybody gasps.

The green rusty gates feel like chalk but smell like dirt. The air around the grounds feel like soul sucking air. Everyone who enters feels dead. Soldier Heart opens the gate. "Where is she?" Soldier Pentagon asked. "It said near the Virgin Mary gave mark!" Soldier Heart said. They walk into the grounds. The sky looks dark. The ground is dry and dry. There is not a wet stone in sight. A faint cry is near by. "Mommy!" Leister is shaking and sitting near the Virgin Mary. Princess Soldier Heart pick her up. "Don't cry!" She said. Her soft voice and mellow vibe calm Leister Down. The gates closed hard and had rusty chains. "What the?" Soldier Square said. "The wind is strong!" Soldier Triangle said. Both boys pulled out their swords and cut the chains. The chains appear ghostly so the swords went right through. "Huh?" Soldier Star said. The boys tried again and no change. "They feel real but how?" Soldier Pentagon asked. "Let's fly out!" Princess Soldier Heart said. She flies with Leister but something grabs them. Her wings are stuck. She then gets thrown to the ground. "Ouch!" She and Leister said. "What was that!" Soldier Circle said. "How is it not raining?" Soldier Diamond asked. "I thought it stopped!" Soldier Star said. Soldier Octagon sticks his hands out the gates. "They're wet!" "What is going on?" Soldier Heart asked. The ground started to shake. Vine turned in to decaying hands that grab Princess Soldier Heart. "Mercy!" Leister looks up and sees eight red blood eyes in the sky. "Ah!" Princess Soldier gets up. The Soldiers are all centered at one point. The hands surrounded them. "Feed them us!" They all heard.

"Balance their souls to us!" "A fish out of water!" "A bull loves Fairy blood!" "A Centaur's bow will end you for good!" These crying voices circled around the Soldiers. "They sound like..." Leister started. "The Sisters of Negativity!" The wind started to growl and the tree's leaves are falling with sharp ends. "What are they doing?" Soldier Square asked. "Balancing the deal. We die, you might!" The hands started to grab Soldier Star. "Don't touch me! Fire Flowers!" The flowers petals dried up. "How?" The wind picked up. Black dust circled around a blank area. "Half-man, half-dead! The illusions might be real at the right knock!" Then a vine hand pushed Princess Soldier Heart and Leister towards the blank area. "Hold on! Rings of Friendship!" Soldier Circle shouts. She grabs them and starts to pull. Princess Soldier Heart screams. "Oh my gosh!" She sees ten plots in the ground, filled with dead bodies. One she sees is her. She is pale and has her arms at the waist holding a rose. She is wearing a white dress. next to her is Ash and Leister. Pale, dead and both wearing white and holding roses. "Pull us quick!" Soldier Circle pulls them in. "They want to kill us!" "What do you mean?" Soldier Octagon said. "Those holes are illusions of our corpse. And I think it we fall there, we would never get up!" Princess Soldier Heart's word speak of fear. "I don't like that!" Soldier Diamond said. "Then swim with the fishes!" A push at Soldier Diamond sends her at the holes. Soldier Square grabs her. "I look horrible dead!" Aelita is extra pale. Her hands are sick and her white dress is blowing in the dust. The others look just as bad. "I want to leave!" She screams. "We need get out!" Soldier Triangle said. Unity Keeper is outside the cemetery. The rain makes his clothes soaking wet. "We have to get them out!" "But how? Their ghosts are circling the grounds!" Staravia said. Four pale corpse fly over the grounds. Over a black bubble with static. They have no clothes, eyes, or any body parts. Just doll corpse. "I think if you break the bubble, they can teleport out!" Twilight said. "How?" Unity Keeper asked. "You're United Sword. It is made from steal and holy water and blessed by the Sap from the Seikatsu Cherry Blossom Tree." Cāndanī said. Inside, the hands are grabbing and pulling and touching. "We need to leave!" Soldier Circle screams. "Sister!" United Keeper screams. "Unity Keeper!" Princess Soldier Heart yells. "Get ready to teleport!" "Teleport!" Soldier Octagon shouts. "Of course! Outside is normal, so he can break the spell outside!" Soldier Heart said. The Soldiers hold hands. Leister holds on to Princess Soldier Heart's leg. Unity Keeper smashes the bubble with his sword. The glass breaks and burns up the Sisters' ghosts. The air is burning rubber. "Ṭēlīpōrṭēśana (Teleportation!)"

At the school, Leister runs inside the nice clear starry sky. "Remember, take a bath with holy water!" Soldier Circle shouts. "Okay!" Leister said. She runs in and looks out Allison's window and watches everyone de-transformed. "I need sis gallons of holy water!" Yumi said. "Double!" Ulrich said. "Well at least I can use this to write in class tomorrow!" Odd said. "Sure. Just include the idea that we're fairies!" Allison said. Everybody laughs. Leister sees Allison's necklace and Ash's pin. "Of course! That's it. My mommy has a bigger one to that and my daddy wears that pin on royal events! My mommy has the crystal. I need it to save the 45th Century!" Leister said.


	16. Arc 35: Scorpio Vs Thunder

_Scorpio Vs. Thunder_

 _Dear Dairy, while I'm hear ranting to my brother about what has happen in the last few hours, I think I should tell you other things. Odd was upset because he doesn't have any special powers. You know, Ash and Yumi can use telekinesis, Brock has super sonic hearing, Aelita can make things, Dawn and Ulrich can make multiples of themselves, and I can manipulate land. So Jeremy decided to give Odd teleporting powers. Well, there was a bug. A bug that gave us Odd triplets. That was huge. Then XANA made a fog that turns people into stone. So one of the Odds was turn into stone so the other two Odds had to help that one. My head hurts. Jeremy launched a return to the past only to discover something horrible, which leads us to the following conversation. That girl...I don't know what to do!_

 _Allison_

"What happen?" Ash J asked Allison as she lies on her bed. Ash throws a ball on the wall. "That brat caused this!" Ash shouts. "What did Leister do?" Ash J asked again before Leister walks in. She is wet from her tears. She gives Ash his Knight's pin and Allison her necklace. She sits on the bed. "What is she doing with those?" Leister cries. "Shut up brat!" Ash said. "Ash! She's been through enough!" Allison said. "What happen?" Ash J asked again.

Allison and Dawn came out the shower and went to their room. Allison opens her towel and dries off. "Starting over! I needed that!" "Yes! Three Odds are bad!" Dawn said as she flips her hair in the air. "Bad for your heart!" "Shut up!" Dawn said blushing. Allison looks on her bed and sees that Leister is gone, and something else. "My necklace is gone!" "And where's Leister?" "That kid took it!" Ash puts on his jacket and sees Leister sitting on his bed. "Hi!" Leister looks at Ash's Knight's pin. She grabs it and runs. "Hey!" Ash said. Brock grabs her. Leister waves her hands. "Force removal!" Brock's hands are forced to open and Leister runs. "That is a spell that young fairies learn!" Staravia said. "She had Allison's necklace too!" Brock said. Leister runs into Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy. She uses a spell to make them move. "Move it!" The boys were lifted up and flew across the hall. Leister ran out as Yumi saw her. "Leister! Give that back!" Leister keeps on running.

"Then what!" Ash J asked. "We went to class then after the gang decide to transform to go find her and get the stuff." Ash said. "But she said that she knew who we were that whole time and that she is not answering to jealous teenagers, so she blasted them away somehow." Allison said. Ash J went to Leister. "Why did you take them?" "Because I think they don't need them." Allison knows Leister is not telling the whole truth. "I wanted them for myself." "Why?" "I don't know!" _I don't know how to use the Everlasting Silver Crystal._ "What else happen?"

Leister was in the wood holding a gold key. The top was a butterfly with red stones on the wings. The bottom had three teeth. "Samaya!" Leister said. Nothing happens. Leister cries. "I wanna go home!" Ash grabs her. "Hey you!" Leister tries to use another spell but Allison used a spell to block her powers. She put special gold bracelets on that blocks her powers. "Give them back!" Allison said. "No!" Leister shouts. "Please!" "No!" "Leister! You have been playing us! Give them back before..." Ash starts. The other Soldiers came as a black crystal ship came. "I'm hear my fairies!" Scorpio shouts as he attacks the Soldiers.

"Then what!" "It was all too real. One by one, our friends were being sucked into this ship." Ash said. "And Scorpio laughed at us and told us, using our real names, that we have two hours to give up the Everlasting Silver Crystal and Leister or our friends will die." Allison said. "So what happens now?" Ash J asked. "Are you seriously giving Leister to that rapist jerk?" Twilight said. "No way!" Ash said. "We are not giving him her. And he will double cross us!" "I think me and Ash should go alone and deal with him." Allison said. "What!" Subaha said. "You could die!" Staravia shouts. Cāndanī looks at Allison. "Allison change your mind. This is something Ash will think off. "Me or him?" Ash J asked. "Me! And I will do that because saving your friends means making sacrifices." Ash said. "Well this is stupid. I know that if moxie is in trouble, I will do anything for her but giving in to a man who acts like his namesake is just wrong." Ash J goes on and Cāndanī and Subaha notice that Ash and Allison are gone. "Are those two crazy!" Ash J said. "Leister is gone too!"Cāndanī said. "Oh great! She is just like my sister! She did this two years ago!" "I remember!" Cāndanī said. "I swear that Leister has Allison's DNA!"

The Soldier Heart duo waits in the woods for Scorpio. He screams. "Judgment day! Thank you for bringing both." "What!" Princess Soldier Heart said. Leister was there with a poker face. "What are you doing here?" Soldier Heart asked. "I won't let you two have all the fun. I want to help save them too!" Leister said. Soldier Heart looks into her eyes and sees himself. "But you could get hurt and he want to hurt you!" Soldier Heart said. Black beams attack the three and brings them to the ship. The ship was red and hot. The air was thin and it smelled like leaking gas. "Welcome to my domain." Scorpio said. He shows them the Soldiers. They are out cold and pinned to the wall. "You have to defeat me first." "Bring it on!" Princess Soldier Heart said. Scorpio touches a large stone and lights up. He attacks the Soldier Heart Duo and they attack their sword and wand. Blast of power went back and forth. Leister looks scared. "Mommy. Daddy." Leister looks at the stone. "If he has to tough it to recharge, them this thing must control him. So it has to go!" Leister summons her bear. "Find a way to get rid of this stone!" The bear understands. Scorpio snaps his left fingers. The area became dense. The Soldier Heart Duo were being sucked into the floor. "The gravity is not your friend. So you will be part of the floor and I will win!" The air is getting thinner. Leister breaths slowly so that she won't run out of air.

Soldier Heart's winged heart started to glow. "That thing won't beat me again!" Scorpio laughed. "What does he mean? Was he around in our past lives?" Princess Soldier Heart asked. "I don't think so but if this gift can help, let it!" Soldier Heart said. The winged heart glows and surrounds its white aura around the Soldier Duo. "What is happening?" Scorpio asked. White surrounds them and blue and pink aura spirits came out of them and looked Scorpio in the eye. The white light made crowns for them. "They look like my mommy and daddy!" Leister said. Her bear taps her and shows her a crack in the stone. "Thanks!" The Soldiers wake up to see the fight and Leister. "Shh. Trust me." Leister attacks the stone with magic and it cracks. Scorpio's spades mark disappears. "Do it Soldier Heart Duo!" Leister shouts. "Heart Electro-sensitive Pulse!" A pearl color ball of thunder attacked Scorpio and burned him. The stones crumbles and the place starts to catch on fire. The Soldiers wake up. "We need to get out!" Soldier Pentagon over the flames. "We need to teleport!" Soldier Square said. Leister looks at everyone. To her surprise, everyone is smiling at her. She grabs on to Soldier Heart. "Ṭēlīpōrṭēśana!" They leave. Gemini sprinkles something before they leave. "Bye bye trader!" "Bitch!" "You are a disgraced! Die! A Capitan always go down with his ship!" Gemini pushes Scorpio into the flames. The friends watch from the ground as the ship blows up. "The Spades Facades are made up of space matter. They're not real!" Allison said. "So what happens, now?" Yumi asked as the ships gets turned to flames.


	17. A Diary to My Sisters: Part One

_A Dairy to My Sisters Part O_ _ne_

Leister press a button on her hat and a window opens.

 _H_ _i Keisha! Hi Leya!_

 **Hi Leistera! How is my twin?**

 _I_ _'m fine. How is mommy and daddy?_

 **Sleeping. Me and Leya chack on them a lot. I miss my little sister and Leya misses her twin.** _I miss you too. I tried to get the Everlasting Silver Crystal but no luck._

 **W** **e need it. How are we going to wake mommy and daddy!**

 _Keisha, I can't just tell them the truth! It might mess up the spade time_ continuum.

 **How is mom and dad is time?**

 _Well Leya, they are not as mature and grown up as I thought._

 **Leistera, remember, they are teenagers. They might be weird.**

 _Weird Keisha! Uncle Ulrich and Aunty Yumi act like there is noting going on between them. How in the world did they ended up having three kids and one more on the way?_

 **Teens are weird. Also they are around humans so maybe humans are contagious? By the way, I think our baby sister is safe.**

 _How Leya?_

 **Because I saw a lump in mommy's tummy move. So that must be the baby.**

 **How are Uncle Odd and Aunty Dawn?**

 _The question is how? They're not dating yet. Uncle Odd likes her but I think he's scared of his friends._

 **Because they might say something.**

 _Yes Keisha. Uncle Jeremy and Aunty Aelita are not as touchy as in the future._

 **Uncle Odd and Aunty Dawn have two kids and one more on the way. Uncle Jeremy and Aunty Aelita are in the same place as Uncle Yumi and Uncle Ulrich. So do they fight a lot?**

 _Yes Keisha. But they both have ideas and not enough patients to listen._

 **Cool. Like Victor and Victoria. Those to twins are mimic their parents.**

 _Leya! That was not the point. Anyway, Uncle Brock is sadder here and Uncle Ash is Uncle Ash._

 **Uncle Gary and Aunty Sammy went to school somewhere else right?**

 _Yes. So I will have to wait until a good time to tell them._

 **Being a 2-years old and finding the crystal to save our planet is tough. And being the one with the Heart-mark is tougher.**

 _I want to do this Keisha. You're three. You take care of Leya and keep eating the food in the fridge. I'll be fine. (Cries!) I miss you!_

 **I miss you too, Leistera!**

 **I miss my twin!**

 _I promise in the next three days, I'll be back with the crystal! If not, I'll call._

 **We need this because the one here is...**

 **Keisha! Don't say that! We don't know what happen!**

 _I will complete this! Bye-Bye!_

 **Bye-Bye!**

 **Bye-bye!**

Leister closes the screen. "I will do this for my Kingdom and my family!"


	18. Arc 36: Who's Your Mommy and Daddy?

_Who's Your Mommy and Daddy?_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The clock is ticking. Remember way back when Aelita found that she is my cousin. The pain of that whole ordeal. Well Ash came across a book that has a formula that Franz Hopper used. It was in reverse Pig Latin. At the time, we didn't know what is was. Jeremy thought it was scribble scrabble, so he paid it no mind. Well the point of the story is that XANA was messing with us. How? Well, Ash claimed to see my kissing Paul on the cheek. No way. Then Yumi claimed that Brock kissed her. Brock does like older women but he is older then Yumi and doesn't like her. Plus Ulrich would have his head. Then I, and I mean it, saw Ash and Dawn kiss. That not only broke my heart, I said things to them that I shouldn't have. Then Ash realized that at the time I saw what I saw, he was serving detention. So it came to the conclusion that it was a polymorphic clone. Of course. Jeremy said that XANA did this before with them last year. I fell their pain. So Ash went to tell me. I was looking at the same book and found out that the coding is for visualization, for the body and mind. So Jeremy could use it. Ash cam and we talked. Then I wanted to kiss him and he stop me cold, saying that we need to go to the factory. But we ran into the others and Ash. So I kissed the other Ash and he was caught of guard. So that meant that he was the real one because Ash would never pass up a kiss. Then the clone left. The four of us decided to talk things out. I won't write what I told Ash and Dawn but it was all fear and jealousy. Then we got to the factory and saw double of everyone. Jeremy was hiding in his chair. We looked around. Then i notice that one set had watches and the other didn't. XANA can detect magic. So we went to the ones with no watches. We were right but getting thrown across the factory hurt like hell. Then the clones turned into the four of us. I will never beat myself up again. So after the tower was dealt with. I translated what the book said. Mind you, I don't understand what the heck I was saying, but it was able to help Jeremy a lot._

 _Allison_

Allison and Ash were on their way to pick up Leister. They were discussing the day so far. "Jeremy is acting like a jerk!" Allison said. "Ya and seems off. But what about Yumi. She is letting William cover for her while they deal with this Jeremy impostor." Ash said. "We just have to keep Leister from finding anything out anything. And maybe William can be added to the group." "Sure, let's watch Ulrich and William compete for Yumi's affection." "Funny, but I hope we don't lose the last sector. I love the Mountain Sector.." They reach the Pokemon center. All the kids were hugging their parents. Leister looks around and a tear drop on her cheek. She looks up and sees Ash and Allison and runs to them. "Mommy! Daddy!" Ash and Allison freeze. "Daddy! Pick me up!" Leister said. She sticks out her arms and smiles. "What did you call me?" Ash said. "Daddy! You're my daddy!" "Leister, are you okay?" Allison asked. "Mommy! Daddy is looking at me weird." "Mommy!" Allison exclaimed. Ash looks at Leister. "I think you lost it." Leister cries. "Daddy! Daddy!" The adults look at them. "Why are they looking at us? They can't think we're her parents!" Allison said. "How rude! Pick up your daughter!" A woman said. "What! I'm her cousin!" Ash said. "Rude. Claim you're child!" A man said. "We're like 14. We can't be her parents." Allison. "I thought you were 16." The woman said. "And that makes it okay for us to be her parents!" "Well, you could be." "What kind of town is this!" Allison said. Leister grabs Ash's hand. "Daddy!" "Just pick her up before a mob of parents calls CPS!" "Fine!" Ash picks Leister up and wipes her tears. "Mommy! Can I get ice cream?" "Sure." Allison said, nervously.

Leister had ice cream, won a toy at the arcade, and acting like a two year old. Allison and Ash decided to play along. Since the Jeremy clone is still at large, Allison and Leister watch something on Allison's laptop. It was an episode of Sailor Moon Crystal during the Black Moon arc. Leister gets scared when she sees Emerald. _She looks like the woman that attacked my_ mommy. Leister closes her eyes. "Is it scary for you?" "Yes." "I turn it off." Dawn enters in anger. "I hate my life." "Dawn, relax. You know that wasn't Jeremy, right?" "Right." "What's wrong, Aunt Dawn?" "I'm fin- Aunt Dawn? What did you call me?" "Aunt Dawn." "Allison?" "Just go with it." "Okay. I'm fine." "What's wrong with Cousin Jeremy?" Dawn doesn't have an answer. "He's cranky." "Okay." Brock enters to talk to Dawn. "Jeremy's fine and the clone is gone." "Great." "Hi Uncle Brock!" "Hi, um, what did she call me?" "We have to play along." "What is going on? Hi Leister." Brock and Dawn talk outside the door. "That rat needs to go." Brock said. "Of course and i want to make her cry!" Dawn said. Outside Yumi is asking William to join the group. "I hope this works." Odd said. "Well he would do anything for Yumi." Aelita said. "I wish you hadn't said that!" Ulrich said. "Well I hope nobody brought that clone act." "Well..." "Odd!" Aelita and Ulrich said together. "Kidding." Yumi looked up and give a thumbs up. "He said yes." Jeremy said. Then Ash walked by. "So..." "William's in." Ulrich said. "Great! We need all the help we can get." "So does Leister suspect anything?" "No. But I think she's homesick." "Why?" Aelita asked. "Is she calling you daddy and Allison mommy?" Odd said teasing. "Yes!" They all froze. "Well, that can't be good." Jeremy said. Dawn, Brock, Allison, and Leister arrive at the courtyard. William saw her. "You must be Ash's cute little cousin," He said. Leister gives him the death stare. _This is the guy that almost stop Aunt Yumi and Uncle Ulrich from geting together._ Leister puts her right hand behind her back and snaps her fingers. "Dumbar! We have a lot of detention to do!" Jim said. "What for?" "What do you mean for what?" Jim takes William and drags him to the principal's office. "I thought... I swore... I understand." Allison mumbled. "He told me that Jim was taken care off. Maybe he did something else." Yumi said. "Hi Aunt Yumi!" Leister said. "What!" "We have to play along." Ulrich said. " Okay. Hi." "Hi Cousin Aelita." "Hi." "Are you okay? Cousin Jeremy." "Yes I am." "What about your Uncle Odd." Odd tickles her. "Funny." Leister said. Allison pulls Aelita closer. "So I guess William will be initiated into the group after he escapes from Jim." Aelita laughs. "Yep. Tomorrow morning." Allison and Ash promised to take Leister to the park because she got a good grade on her homework. When they left, the others looked at Leister. "That brat almost us killed." Jeremy said. "And so we need to return the favor." Aelita said.

Leister plays on the swings. She laughs. Then a blast of burning petals attacked her. "Ahh! Mommy!" Allison looks around. She saw nothing. Then Leister was attacked by a green bombs. She screams and runs away. Ash notices that a blank Spades card was on the floor. When Leister stops running. She is surrounding a field of black spades, and she was shaking. Then the Fairy Soldiers approached her. "Hello rat!" Soldier Circle said. "Why are you calling me that?" "Because that's what you are. A rat." Soldier Star said. Leister gets scared. "We need to punish you for having Scorpio taking us!" Soldier Square said. Leister tries to run but Soldier Octagon blocks the path. "Mouse trap." They all attacked her. As she screams, Soldier Heart pushes her out the way. "Daddy!" Leister said as she grabs him. Princess Soldier Heart flies in. "What are you doing?" She screams. "Move out of the way. That brat is bad news." Soldier Square said. "You all have lost it!" Soldier Heart said. "No you have. You two have fallen in love with the brat and don't see that she's bad news." Soldier Circle shouts. Princess Soldier Heart looks at her friends. "I do love her but she's not the enemy!" "Well, we will have to show you!" Soldier Pentagon said. Princess Soldier Heart uses her mirror to block on going attacks. The mirrors shows her all her friends, wearing spade marks. "What does this means?" Then black smoke appeared and pushed Princess Soldier Heart away. "Mommy!" Leister runs to her. "Mommy! Don't give up!" Princess Soldier Heart opens her eyes and sees Soldier Heart holding her. Leister hugs her. "Don't give up mommy!" The warmth that she and Soldier Heart feels lets them see a vision. Allison and Ash were at a hospital. Allison is in bed holding a wiggly pink blanket with a smiling baby girl. She has dark green hair, like her father, and round face that her mother loves. Her cheeks also have marks on each side. "She's looking at you Ash." Allison said. "I can't tell. She moves a lot. The baby grabs Allison's finger and giggles. "Hey. I need that finger." Allison said. The baby puts the finger in her mouth and sucks it. "How cute! Your grandmother will spoil you silly." Ash said. "Not if my mother gets to her first." Allison teased. Ash rubs his daughter's head as she goes to sleep. Then he kisses his wife. "I love you!" Allison smiled. "I love you too!".

The Soldier Heart Duo look at each other and Leister. "Was that a vision of the future or a spell that she cast?" Soldier Heart asked. Then they heard a crackle laugh. "Finish off the Electric Rat!" A woman with bright green said. She waves her hands and spade marks appeared on the other Soldiers's foreheads. "I made sure that before they left the ship. I still had them!" She laughs. The Soldiers are armed for fighting. Princess Soldier Heart gets up. "What is your name?" "Gemini! Mistress of the Spade Facades. My mission is to get rid of the heirs to the Crystal Millennium. But your rat friend needs to go!" "Who are you to destroy heirs of a throne? Who do you think you are?" Soldier Heart shouted. "A fool. You are a fool who can't even see what is in front you." "The only thing that is in front of me is my brainwashes friends." Princess Soldier Heart takes off her belly ring. The Everlasting Silver Crystal glows. "I know that my friends are still here and I will use the power of the Everlasting Silver Crystal to do so." The heart shaped crystal shines bright white light on the Soldiers. Gemini screams. "It burns. I need to destroy it." She tries to take it but Soldier Heart stabs her with his sword. "Get away!" Gemini cries. "I will get that crystal and be queen!" She leaves. The crystal glows and passes light through the Soldiers. "It will only work if they want it to work!" The glowing stops. The Soldiers fell to the ground. Leister runs to Princess Soldier Heart. "Did you heal them mommy? Did you?" They woke up. "What happen?" Soldier Triangle said. "Are you okay?" Soldier Heart asked. "I remember hearing a woman saying kill the girl but it was a nightmare." Soldier Diamond said. "Another member of the Spade Facades put a spell on you to hurt Leister. But I used the Everlasting Silver Crystal to break the spell." "Whoa thanks." Soldier Octagon said. "Did you heal my aunts and uncles, and cousins?" Leister asked. "Yes!" "Ya!" The next day, Dawn and Allison talk about the day ahead. "William will be entered into the group today." Dawn said. "And I think this day will mark new beginnings and with the direct access to Sector 5, we are sure to keep on fighting XANA." Allison said. "And today is Odd's skateboarding competition." "A chance to see Odd's sweaty body and rubbing his bare chest-" Dawn stops and covers her mouth. "Dawn! What are you thinking?" Leister wakes up. "I'm hungry." "Okay." Allison said. "When am I going school, Allison?" "Allison? What happen to mommy?" "Mommy! You're not my mommy!" "You called me Aunt Dawn." "I call you blueberry!" "Why you little..."

Gemini is looking for a card. She finds it. "Don't use it!" Cancer said. "Why not!" "That card belongs to the Ace of Spades and if he found out that you are using his card..." "Fine! I'll use that Jack of Spades! That brat will get it!" Gemini leaves. Prince Capricorn walks in. "Gemini is living up to her name. She pales to hold the crown of my future queen." "A queen that holds her love for her king, not you." Prince Capricorn shows him his spade mark. "It gives off red beams that can make anyone under my control. I will get Princess Soldier Heart at last. And I hope she'll kill the two face Gemini." "I hope so too." Cancer said.


	19. Arc 37: Final Round (Redux)

_Final Round (Redux)_

The morning of William's initiation into the group, Leister claims that she never, ever called Allison and Ash, mommy and daddy. "I never did!" She yells. "Yes you did. You call us Uncle and Aunt and even called Aelita and Jeremy your cousins." Brock explained. "I think you eat too much junk food." Leister said. "What is this? Did you have a personality switch!" Dawn said. "I don't answer to blueberries!" "You little..." "Dawn," Allison said. "Relax. Let me take her take her downstairs. She is meeting a classmate." "She is a cancer survivor!" Leister said. Outside, the others and William are playing slap jack. "I'm going to win!" William yells. "Not even close!" Ash said. "Good thing Allison is not here, she'll wipe the floor with us." Jeremy said. "Speaking of her..." Aelita said. Leister runs towards the others. "Hi! Is my friends here, her sister is in your class." "Nope!" Yumi said. When Yumi pulled out the Ace of Spades, Leister screams amd smacks the card out of her hands. "I hate that card!" She yells. "Hey! Why did you do that!" Odd said. Leister grabs Allison and breathes fast. "I hate it! I hate it." Allison looks at the card. "The Ace of Spades!" She looks at Leister. "Are you scared of this card?" "Yes!" Leister said crying. "I'm afraid of the Joker!" A girl said. She is dark skin and has very fine hair, like she just had a hair cut. She wears a blue dress with tan shoes. "Mickey!" Leister hugs her friend. "You're her friend." Ash said. "Nice to meet you. my brother is Theo." "Theo! Of course, he still owns me for this one time..." Odd said. "Give it up Odd!" Aelita said. Mickey and Leister leave for the Pokemon Center. "That was weird! Who is scared of a card? A joker maybe but the Ace of Spades?" William questioned. "I think there is more to the story..." Jeremy speculated.

William leaves the scanner. "Welcome to the group!" Dawn said. "I'm ready to fight XANA!" He said. "Be careful!" Yumi said. "XANA is not a video game. It is a super intelligent program that wants to take over the world." "Ya, ya!" He said. Leister is picked for blocks. "Remember, blocks are fun but we need to be careful." A boy said. "Why?" "Because a Dragonite can come in an blow it down. Arg!" Leister laughs. The Soldiers are all busy. Yumi is stuck babysitting, Odd is entering a skateboard competition, Jeremy is being interviewed for the Kadic news (this didn't end well), Ulrich is having a stand in with his father, Dawn and Ash have to make up a science exam, Brock is working on a paper, and Aelita is working on bringing back her father, Franz Hopper while Allison is keeping her company. "I hope this works." Allison said. "Me too. I really want to see my father again!" Aelita said. Then XANA attacks the core."We spoke too soon." "Don't worry, I just call William and you try to get the others." William is on his way. Ulrich tries to tell Odd but he has to skate so he tells Odd's crush, Sam, but she delays telling him and Ulrich runs into his father and this is pretty much a screaming match. Mrs. Hertz took away Dawn and Ash's phones so they have to wait. Brock is on his way and Yumi is trying to escape her brother. Jeremy tries to escape his boring interview. "You ready William!" Aelita asked. "Yes!" He said. So him, Aelita , and Allison go to Sector Five.

Leister looks around and nobody is there. It's nap time. She looks around and sees Nurse Joy on the floor, unresponsive. "Nurse Joy!" Then some of her classmates appeared and they look like Zombies. "Zombies!" "Bring her the crystal and the rat!" They say. Leister runs. William is too busy fighting monster while Aelita is trying to get him away. "William, this is not a game!" William doesn't listen. Allison is waiting for them when the area changes. "Aelita! William!" "Allison! What's going on?" Aelita said. William is being attacked by the Scyphozoa. He looks fine but he attacks Aelita and she loses all her life points. Then Allison finally reaches them only to find William alone. "What happen?" "I serve someone else!" "You got to be kidding me!" Allison runs to get cover when William jumps and stabs Allison in the back. Jeremy escape his interview from the bathroom window and calls Yumi, who gives the phone to her brother and leaves. Odd is amd at Sam for not telling him about his friends in danger. Ash and Dawn finish their test and sneak away from a sleeping Mrs. Hertz. Brock arrives at the factory to met a angry Ulrich. "What happen/" "My father came." "Enough said." "I also ran out of our talk to come here." "Ya I would too." They laughed. Then the others came. "Come on to the Scanners." Jeremy said. Aelita and Allison came off the elevator in pain. "He stabbed me in the back." Allison said. "He is under XANA's control." Jeremy said. "No. He stabbed me with his big sword. It hurt!" Leister hides in an exam room. "Mommy!" She said. Subaha arrives and snuggles with her. "Don't worry! I'm be here." She said. Her white fur is warm. "Thank you!" "Staravia and Cāndanī getting the others." Left and right, William attacks his friends. Each one feels the betray of thier friend due to his own ignorance. Yumi is the last to get hit as the last shield blows. "I knew it wasn't a good idea to put you in the group." The monsters cheer but William looks sad. Jeremy tries to finish the program to bring back Franz Hopper but he's too late. William destroys the core and Lyoko is gone.

Leister and Subaha hear noises. "What is that?" Leister asked. Gemini flies over the halls with her black sparkling wings. "Find the rat!" She said. "Find the rat." The students said. Leister holds Subaha tighter. Mickey crawls to Leister. "I'm scared!" "Me too." Mickey hugs the cat." "I like your cat." Mickey said. Some more children zombie arrive and Leister, Mickey, and Subaha run. At the Hermitage, Aelita looks at a picture of her father. "Some day, we'll bring you back, daddy." "So there is no trace of Lyoko anywhere?" Ulrich asked. "No. Nothing! Now it is going to be harder to deal with XANA." Jeremy said. Then Jeremy gets an email. "Email from whom?" Brock asked. "Franz Hopper!" Everybody froze with confusion. Then Staravia and Cāndanī run towards them. "There you are!" Staravia said. "Where have you been?" Cāndanī asked. "Dealing with stuff, why?" Yumi said sarcastically. "Teenagers! Leister is in danger." "From what!" Dawn asked. "Zombies!" Staravia said. Everybody looked at them and laughed. "How rude! Why are laughing?" Cāndanī asked. "Because are you sure it's Zombies?" Allison said. "What do you mean?" "Well Nurse Joy owns a Gastly and he likes to play tricks on the children." "Seriously! That's your excuse!" "Fine! One adventure takes a seat back for another." Odd said.

The center is dark and quiet. Children run all around looking for Leister. The Soldier look around too. They reach a point where they found Nurse Joy's body. "Nurse Joy!" Soldier Octagon said. He listens to her heart beat. "She's fine." Then some children approached them. "Zombies!" They all said. "As you were say-" Princess Soldier Heart grabs Cāndanī. "Say something and you're kid food." "Mercy!" They hear a scream. "That's Leister!" Soldier Diamond said. They fly to her. Leister, Mickey, and Subaha are surrounded by zombie kids. "We have to help them but they're just kids." Soldier Circle said. Leister hugs her friend. Gemini appears holding the Jack of Spades. "Little rat! You're mind." "You're mean. Why are you picking on her?" Mickey said. "Shut up brat!" "Leave them alone!" Soldier Heart said. He attacks Gemini but she deflects the attack to the girls. Soldier Pentagon blocks it. "I'm rubber and their glue. Whatever you do to me bounce off and stick to them!" Gemini yells. "You're a scornful two face woman! No wonder you're alone and desperate for a man's affection!" Leister said. Gemini screams. "Bitch! Die!" She attacks Leister with green static but Mickey takes the hit. "No!" Everybody said. "How could you do that!" Leister said. She cries and her heart mark appears. She attacks Gemini and knocks her away. Then her magic breaks Gemini's spell and breaks the card. All of the children are safe. Mickey is heal but she is sleeping. "Whoa." Soldier Triangle said. Leister cries to Princess Soldier Heart. "I can't take this no more." "What is it?" "I want to go home! I had being attack by these monsters!" "Where is your home?" "My home is 45th Century Crystalopolis!" "The 45th Century!" Soldier Star said. "And I want you to come with me to save my family!" Princess Soldier Heart freezes at that confession.


	20. Arc 38: Through the Space Time Doors

_Through the Time-Space Doors_

Allison sits on a bench outside in the courtyard. She lays back and watches the stars, twinkling and glowing. She remembers what Leister asked her, asked Princess Soldier Heart. _Please Princess Soldier Heart! Please come to the future with me to save my family. Please! I can't take it being a target anymore. I hate people I like getting hurt because of me._ Allison sits up. "She sounds like me when I found out I am Princess Alicinda. She sighs. Ash sits next to her and yawns. Then he tries to wrap his arm around her. Allison looks up. "Hi Ash!" "Allison, are you okay?" "Okay? What kind of question is that?!" Allison gets up. "Leister just asked me to save her family from another time period! How do you think I feel!" Allison starts to cry. Ash grabs her. "Allison have some faith! Leister looks up to Princess Soldier Heart. That's why she asked you." "But I can't. I don't know if I can help her." She looks around. "Where are the others?" "They're at the factory! They are trying to trace the email Jeremy got today." Allison tries to leave but Ash stops her. "I know why you asked?" "Why?" "Because they are going to let you have it!" Allison gets mad. "Don't get mad, you need to give yourself credit. You are strong, intelligent, and a little girl just beg you to help her. Now if that is not a confidence booster, then what is." Allison gets up. Ash's words made her think. "So saying yes is a good thing." Ash sighs. "Allison! Seriously!" "Ash come on!" "No! If I can't get through to you..." It starts to drizzle. "Great the rain." Allison leaves but Ash grabs her. "I'm not done. We had this conversation before." Ash hugs her. "I think that we might get more than we bargain for." "Remember, all of us are going too. So we all can take it." Allison smiles. "And I'm going to make sure that you're safe no matter what!" "Ash!" "Listen. I love you and if I didn't think you are capable of this, then I wouldn't put you in danger. But I know that you're scared and I will be there for you!" Allison is speechless. "I hate when you make me all warm and weird." Ash chuckled. "Well that's my job." Ash looks deep into Allison's eyes as she looks down due to her blushing. Ash lifted up her chin and kisses her. It turned into a passionate kiss. Then the rain came down harder. They stopped kissing. Ash picks up Allison. She rests her head on his chest. "Let me take you inside." He said.

The others leave the factory and notice that it had rained. "Again! I hate the rain!" Odd said. "I like it. It makes the area smell nice!" Aelita said. "Well, I hope Ash can knock some sense in Allison. She needed so words of encouragement." Brock said. "When and how are we going to the future?" Ulrich said. "When ever Leister decides." Yumi asked. Brock texted Ash to let him know they're coming back. Ash has Allison in his room. They are covered by a warm blue blanket to dry from the rain. "They're coming back." "Okay." Allison gets up. She is wearing a large white T-Shirt and black shorts. She picks up her clothes that look like they were scattered in the heat of passion. Ash is just wearing his shorts but puts on a shirt to gather his clothes. He kisses her. "Do you feel better?" Yes I do!" She said with a sassy attitude. Ash wraps his arms around her. "Everything is going to be fine." "I hope so." Allison takes her clothes and her shoes and leaves. At the same time the boys came and saw Allison. Ash waves at her then sees his friends. They give a look like, "I want you did" look. "What!" Ash said. "Nothing." Jeremy said smiling. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" "Did you talk to Allison?" Ulrich asked, "Yes!" "Are you sure?" "Yes Ulrich!" "Well it looks like more than just talking occured!" Odd said. Ash did a double look at his friends. "What are you implying! We did nothing that is in your twisted little heads!" "Sure! Just hope nothing happen on my side because that leads to problems!" Brock said. "Hello! Are my friends there! I did nothing with Allison!" "We don't believe that!" Jeremy said. "Well fuck all of you then!" Ash said. Brock was about to going when he saw a red mark on Ash's neck. "Somebody took a little nibble at you?" Ash froze. "It's a bug bite. When it rains, it attracts water bugs." "Right!" Then Ash pushes Brock out the room and throws his sheets and pajamas out. "Sleep some where else!" Ash shouted. Allison walks up the stairs as the girls talked and they all started to think mysteriously. "Looks like someone had a nice talk!" Yumi said. "What!" Allison said. "So. How as it?" Aelita asked. "I don't know what you think but me and Ash did nothing. We got caught in the rain so I borrowed his clothes." "Then it turned into a chance to express your love for each other since you two supposedly were in middle changing to dry off." Dawn said. Allison turns red. "Fuck you!" Allison said. Then she notice that Leister is sleeping. "Don't wake her up!" Allison said. "Is that why you two went to his room. So you could wake her up with any noise that you-" "Fuck you! Aelita! Me and Ash did nothing!" "We don't believe you!" Yumi said. "Anyway, call me when Leister decides." Yumi whispers in Allison's ears. "Rabubādo make love all night!" "What!" Allison said. "Bye!" She said laughing. "Good night Juliet!" Aelita said. "You she dies right!" Aelita closes her door. Dawn notices that Allison has a red mark on her neck. "Is that a love bite?" "Good night Dawn!" Then Leister wakes up. "We go in the morning!"

The Soldiers all gather in the woods around six in the morning. Unity Keeper and the cats arrive asking questions. "Is it wise to go to the future?" "If it means putting an end to the Spades Facades, then it is." Princess Soldier Heart said. Leister looks at them. "Ready!" They all look scared. She pulls out her key. The key shines in the rising sun. "The guardians of time and space. Dialga and Palkia protect me and my friends as we travel trough the ways of your worlds on our way to the 45th Century!" The key glows. Bright light surrounds everyone and engulfs them. They all ended up on a marble floor. The area is misty and the air is moist like a rain forest. "Where are we?" Soldier Pentagon asked. When Soldier Diamond took out her mini laptop, a voice spoke. "It doesn't work!" A woman said. "This place is not for trespassers. " A man said. They approached them. "We have the power to get rid of unwanted guest like you!" They were about to hit Princess Soldier Heart with their staffs when they saw her face. They froze. They even dropped their staffs. The staffs are sliver with a blue or purple ball respectfully. The man is dress like a duke and has brown spiky hair. The woman has orange hair and is dress like a duke also. They look at Princess Soldier Heart and her court. "She looks like..." The woman said. "But how..." The man said. Leister runs to them. "Aunt Sammy! Uncle Gary!" "Huh?" Unity Keeper said. "Leister!" They said. "Don't hurt them. I brought them here." "How?" The woman said. Leister looks down. "Leister!" "I took mommy's key!" "Why? Where are you sisters?" The man said. "At home waiting for me." They huge her. Then they get up. "Thank you for looking after our niece." The woman said. "I am the Heart Guardian Keeper of Time." "And I am the Heart Guardian Keeper of Space." "We have to protect the Space Time Continuum." "And we have to make sure that this place is safe from the enemy." "The Spades Facades!" Soldier Heart said. "Yes! This is why Leister needs to get home safely." "Ans thus, we open these doors to you." Space Keeper opens two tall silver crystal doors. "Stay together! Because of the enemy, the area is unstable." "Are you coming with us?" Soldier Circle asked. "No!" Time Keeper said. "The enemy is at large so we have to stay here." They leave but Time Keeper pulls Princess Soldier Heart aside. "Please! Take care of Leister and her sister." "I promise!" She said. Leister holds her hand. "Let's go. Bye-bye." She said to her aunt and uncle. "Take care." The said. The doors close. "I remember how our brother and sister look when they were teenagers." Time Keeper said. "I do too. I hope they can help Leister, Leya , and Keisha save their future selves." Space Keeper said. As they walk, Unity Keeper said something. "They look like Gary and Sam!" "I know but she called them Aunt and Uncle." Princess Soldier Heart said. "Who is your mother?" Soldier Star asked. Leister holds Princess Soldier Heart's hand tighter and Soldier Heart's hand too. "Well we're going to find out soon enough." Soldier Star said.

Gemini notice that a secret passage the Supreme Queen Alicinda II uses is active. "They're coming!" "Then stop them!" Prince Capricorn said. "Of course!" She takes out the eight of Spades. "Double zeros with a belt! Make yourselves monsters and get rid of them." The 8 turned into two men with fire belt buckles. The Soldiers were hit with a gust of wind and got separated. The girls ended up in one place and the boys somewhere else. Leister is all alone. Princess Soldier Heart notice that her belly ring is glowing towards a light. "What is going on?" Soldier Diamond asked. "I don't know but maybe it's a way out. Soldier Heart's winged heart started to glow as well. "It became a GPS!" Soldier Pentagon said. "Well if it leads to an exit, then why not." Leister looks around. Her key glows. "This way! The others will uses their gifts will show them the way. Leister runs into a woman wearing a green sari dress. She has a heart mark and has long hair. "Mother?" Solider Star sees a blue man with a gun. "Turn back!" He bares the spade mark. "Never! Inferno Fans!" The gun is burned. The blue man turned into a circle and Soldier Circle and Soldier Diamond took care of him. "Humanity and Aqua fireworks!" The blue man was gone and all was left is half a card. A red man attacked the boys. "Of Genocides and Gentlemen." "In your dreams!" Soldier Triangle said. He and the boys combined moves: "Inferno, Aqua, Nature, and Humanity Nebula!" The red man turned into the other half of the card. Leister looks at the woman. "Come here my little rodent!" "Mommy doesn't call me that!" "What's wrong my little rodent!" Leister moves her fingers until a silver ball of energy appears. "She calls me Little Mouse-ling!" She attacks the woman and it turned out to be Gemini. She was sent back to Prince Capricorn. "Beat by a little rat! Worthless!" Gemini screams in anger!" They all reached the ends. "You made it!" Leister said. "Barely!" The Soldiers said. When they arrived at Crystaloplis, everything was dark The sky has black thunder. The sky is purple. Buildings look burned. Dead bodies filled the air and the ground looks like mad. Then at the top of a hill is a huge Golden Water Lily. "That's the flower I saw when we first met Leister!" Princess Soldier Heart said. It was covered in dust and spider webs. The lake around it is tar. The flowers look frozen. "What is this?" Soldier Octagon asked. "District one: Crystalopolis!" Leister said. He notice that she is in fairy form. "You are a fairy!" "Yes!" "Then this is Planet Hearts!" Soldier Triangle said. Leister looks around and gets instant flashbacks. "Why is there a glass barrier over there with red eyes?" Soldier Circle asked. "The Animals and Pokemon were cursed so they have to be there so the won't cause anymore harm!"Cāndanī asked Leister a question. "Who are you mother and father?" Leister looks at the Soldier Heart Duo and cries. She flies away but she has no wings. They chase after her when they are stopped by two figures. "Who goes there!" They shouted. One has blonde hair, wears glasses, blue crystal wings and is wearing a blue count suit. The other had long pink curly hair, teal crystal wings and wears a pink evening gown. The pink hair one is noticeably expecting and both of them are in fairy form. "Whoa! They look like..." Soldier Pentagon said. "No. But they do..." Solider Circle said. "They...they...they look like us!" Soldier Diamond and Soldier Square shouted in unison.


	21. Arc 39: A Future Shock to the System

_A Future Shock to the System_

"They can't...be!" Soldier Diamond and Soldier Square shouted at what appears to be older versions of themselves. "Relax and breathe! There has to be a rational explanation of this!" Soldier Triangle said. "How is this possible?" The woman spoke. "It is forbidden for our younger selves to meet us!" The man said. "So it is true!" Soldier Heart said. "Yes! My name Alisha, Grand Duchess Diamond!" "And My name is Jeremiah. Grand Duke Square!" "My head hurts!" Soldier Square said. "How did you get here?" Alisha said. Alisha and Jeremiah had strict expressions on their faces. "Leister brought us!" Soldier Pentagon said. "Who is that?" Jeremiah said. "You know. A girl with dark golden pigtails with curls. She has bows in her hair..." Soldier Circle said. "Leistera!" Alisha said. "That is not what she told us her name was!" Soldier Star. "Well she is with her sisters. I guess...she must have gotten help!" "Well you came this far so we might as well tell you as much as we can!" Jeremiah said. "What do you mean?" Soldier Octagon said. "Knowing our future could change it and put everything in grave danger!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "Very wise! Like your future self!" Jeremiah said. They all followed Alisha and Jeremiah to a room inside the golden flower. The lights came on. "Whoa! This place is beautiful!" Soldier Diamond said. The room is made up of silver crystals. There are there large screens in front. Ten smaller screens with chairs below that make up the circle shape of the room. In the middle are two high chairs with two silver screens. "This looks like the factory!" Soldier Square said. "Aww! Thank You!" Alisha said sarcastically. "I don't like your future self's attitude, Diamond!" Unity Keeper said. Alisha and Jeremiah pointed to the middle screen.

"As you might have guess, this is Planet Hearts and the Seven Cretaceous Planets!" Alisha said. "This is the 45th Century! A different year than which you all lived on Planet Hearts!" Jeremiah said. "Do you have any questions?" Soldier Circle gave a "Are you kidding me" look. "Yes! What the hell is going on?" "Well you did turn down when you got older!" Alisha said very snarky. "What does that mean?" Jeremiah points to the screen on the left. "These are all your future selves, including us!" The Soldiers are all standing around a pool of water. Holding their staffs and releasing a massive amount of energy. "That's the pool I saw in my dreams." Princess Soldier Heart said. Star and Circle appear to be expected as well. "We look...um..." Soldier Star said. "Pregnant! Yes you are!" Alisha said. Soldier Circle and Soldier Star blushed very hard. Coincidentally, Soldier Triangle and Soldier Pentagon blushed as well. "Who's the father?" Soldier Pentagon blurted out. "What! We don't need to know that!" Soldier Circle shouted. Alisha rubs her stomach as she laughs. "This is not funny." Soldier Star said. "Yes it is!" Jeremiah said. "Can we get to the point!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "Fine! have you heard the Spade Facades mention the Supreme Majesty?" "Yes!" They all said. "Well around the time the Supreme Majesty's queen, Supreme Queen Alicinda II coronation, strange Pokemon came around and started to turn everything black and gray and made everyone turn against her." "So, she used the Everlasting Silver Crystal to banish it far away. She didn't believe in killing Pokemon!" Alisha showed everyone the queen. "She looks so beautiful!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "Of course you say that! She's you!" Princess Soldier Heart screamed. "What! Me Queen! You must have the wrong fairy!" "So does that make me..." Soldier Heart asked. "King! Yes! " Jeremiah said. "Whoa!" "Wait The Soldier Duo got married! This happen before or after their bed room adve..." Soldier Circle said. "Shut Up!" Princess Soldier Heart said blushing. "Plus her siblings are the Creation Trio!" Alisha shows a picture of Time Keeper, Space Keeper, and Unity Keeper. "I look old!" Unity Keeper said. "So time went on, The Royal Court had children and so the the Supreme Majesty." Jeremiah said. "I going to have kids. This is a nightmare!" Soldier Triangle said. "Then one day, we saw powers from the Strange Pokemon! Nothing happen but the queen wanted to do something!" "We didn't listen but now we wish we all did." Alisha and Jeremiah look guilty. Then Alisha spoke. "Just like what happen to us, on the morning of the children's ball, the Spade Facade attacked our solar system." "Where was the queen?" Soldier Diamond said. "She was fighting along side us. Some how the crystal is gone and while she can't turn into a fairy soldier, her and the king's children were being attacked by Prince Capricorn, So they pushed their daughters out the way and got hit." The Soldier Heart duo froze. So did every body else. "Are they..." Soldier Octagon said. "Sleeping. We think so. They still have a pulse." "Three daughters?" Princess Soldier Heart asked. Then everybody except the Soldier Heart Duo a light bulb moment. "I get it now!" Soldier Star said. "Me too!" Soldier Pentagon said. "I don't!" Soldier Heart said. Then they heard giggles. "Come on girls. You have so answers to tell us!" Jeremiah said. Leistera, Keisha, and Leya all came into the lab in that order. "Them them your names!" Leistera looks scared.

"My name is Princess Keisha Seshiria Mausu Claimant Cronos Ketchum!" "My name is Princess Leya Satoshi Mausu Claimant Cronos Ketchum!" Leistera looks nervous. "My name is Princess Leistera Satoshi Mausu Claimant Cronos Ketchum!" "And were the Daughters of the Supreme Majesty." The Soldier Duo just looked at them. "How come you guys aren't freaking out?" Soldier Octagon said. "Why would we?" Soldier Heart said. "Do you want us to spell it out!" Alisha said. "Yes!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "Seriously! They're your daughters!" Jeremiah said. The Soldier Heart Duo looked at each other, the girls and cover their blushing faces. "That's cute. She going to have baby mice!" Soldier Star said. Princess Soldier Heart blushed harder when she heard that. "Whoa! When why and how the heck this that make sense?" Unity Keeper said. "Pause! You're asking for the whole conception date man!" Soldier Heart said. "We have to tell you this because it make it more important that you protect them, just like you protected Leistera!" Alisha said. Jeremiah asked Leistera something. "How did you get to the past?" Leistera looks down. "Leistera!" "I took mommy's key!" "Why would you put yourself in grave danger!" Alisha said. Leistera starts to cry. "Leistera went back to get the crystal of the past to save mommy and daddy!" Leya said hugging her sister. Keisha looks at Princess Soldier Heart. "She looks like the baby I saw in the vision!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "Are you going to save my family?" Keisha said. "Yes I will." Keisha smiles and sticks out her hand. "She is going to take you to see mommy and daddy!" Leya said. When Princess Soldier Heart grabs Keisha's hand. A white shadow grabs her. Keisha cries out. "No!" Everybody looks up. Alisha and Jeremiah look at the figure. "Prince Capricorn!" They shout. "I will have the queen in any form for my self!" He said. He and Princess Soldier Heart disappear. "Who was that?" Soldier Octagon asked. "Prince Capricorn. The leader of the Spades Facades!" Alisha said. "He might have taken her to a prison nearby. That's there base!" Jeremiah said. "We have to get her back!" Soldier Circle said. "No!" Leistera said. "Huh?" "You can't go unless you have a piece of sap from the Seikatsu Cherry Blossom Tree." Jeremiah thinks until he sees the winged heart. "The winged heart is from the Seikatsu Cherry Blossom Tree. Soldier Heart can use it but he has to go alone!" "Me!" "You have to!" Alisha said. "Near the prison, your gift can only protect you!" Soldier Heart relaxes. "Okay! I'll go get her!" He leaves the Golden Crystal Palace.

Allison wakes up on a soft feather bed. "What the fuck just happen?" She looks around. She is wearing an ivory dress with beaded around the breast line. It is floor length and has a big bow on the back. She is still in fairy form. "What is this place?" The room is huge and dark. Nearby, there is a light with a glowing figure. She walks over with her bare feet. "This is Supreme Queen Alicinda II." There is a caption. "The thing I want the most! How rude. Woman are not objects!" She flies around until she finds her necklace. "I have to get out! Heart Crystal Power!" Nothing happen. "Silly girl. It won't work near the Ever Black Crystal!" "Who said that!" She yells. Prince Capricorn walks in. "You are a fine species!" "You are a creep. Why are you doing this?" He climbs on the bed and tickles her feet. She punches him ."Fuck you!" "Using humans words. You spend too much time on Earth!" "Why are you doing this?" "Because, the Spades Facades believe that men should rule!" "What do you mean?" "We are anti-feminists. We don't believe in gender equality and I can't stand that Supreme Queen Alicinda II is in charge. We don't like the idea that women are the most powerful gender on you planet!" "So what are you going to change that!" "Of course! But I want a queen with great power!" He gets closer. "I want a woman who can satisfy me and with her power, I can rule over the Universe!" Prince Capricorn grabs Allison's waist but she scratches him. "Don't touch me!" "You don't want me to touch you like the way your precious Knight did last night!" Allison runs but Cancer pushes her back. "Don't run from fate!" "You are all monsters!" Allison screamed. "When we win, I give your sister Sam the same treatment like my brother is going to do to you!" Cancer pushes Allison into Prince Capricorn's arms. He throws her on the bed with her wings.. Allison grabs a wire and cuts his throat. Capricorn smiles. He grabs her arms and makes two magical bands that restrain her to the bed. She kicks her legs to hit him but he grabs them. He starts to loosen his belt. "This is why women are weaker. This is why men need to be in charge of this great solar system. He leans his face closer as Allison screams and cries. "ASH!" "He can't save you now!" "You think that!" Soldier Heart said . He flies to Prince Capricorn and cuts his chest wide open. "Get away from my girlfriend!" The bands break and Allison gets up, dripping with tears from what was almost the worst thing a man can do to a woman. Allison grabs Soldier Heart and he flies her out.

Gemini looks on as they fly away. "Why are you standing there?" Cancer said. "Because, I want to be queen!" "You are going to be trail for treason!" "Boo-hoo!" Gemini said. Prince Capricorn heals himself with the Ever Black Crystal. "I was so close!" "But the future Supreme Majesty's King loves his future queen!" Ace of Spades said. "I will kill him. I should have done so when I got the chance!" "Don't worry! I have a plan to wipe them all out!" "Really. The crystal ball reveals something. "Are you going to use the rats to help? We want to kill them!" "If you feed a rat too much cheese, it will kill it. Too much of our crystal will harm the young toddlers!" Ace of Spades said. Soldier Heart hugs a shaking Allison. "What is going on?" Allison looks distraught. Soldier Heart looks at her. He can tell that her legs are scratch up and her dress is trashed. Also Allison looks frighten. "Did he touch you?" "No! You came right before he could!" Allison cries. "Just hold me Ash!" He does. "Do you want to get back to the palace?" "No yet! Just hold me." Allison's physically weak. "I can't believe they want to change our history so women can't rule anything." "I won't let that happen." He kisses her. "I won't let the sick baster touch you ever!" He movers his hands up her ripped dress. She opens her legs. Ash gets closer. "I said I'll protect you and I will." "And I would do the same." Ash gets back and Allison allows him to finger her. She tilts her head back and moans. Then Soldier Heart pulls her to him and they kiss. The sun is green because of the invasion. It shines bright green on the two as they fall back.


	22. Arc 40: Jealously's a Bitch!

_Jealousy's A Bitch!_

The Soldier Heart Duo runs towards the palace to meet the others. They all hug her. "Princess Soldier Heart!" The girls said. "What happen?" Soldier Triangle asked. "Prince Capricorn is an old fashions womanizer son of a bitch!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "What did he do?" Soldier Diamond asked. "He tried to force himself on me!" Soldier Star and Soldier Circle raised an eyebrow. "And you let him live!" Soldier Circle shouted. "Look I just needed to get Princess Soldier Heart out of there!" Soldier Heart said. "Well i would have kill have killed him!" Soldier Square shouted. "Look..." Soldier Star started but she sees Princess Soldier Heart quiet and shaken up. She hugs her. "What is this for?" She asked. "I remember that you said going through something like that is your biggest fear. So I think you need a hug." Princess Soldier Heart smiled. "Thanks!" Keisha grabs Princess Soldier Heart's hand. They both feel an instant connection. "Did the mean man hurt you?" "No! Soldier Heart was able to save me." "Good!" Keisha leads Princess Soldier Heart to a room. "Where are we going?" Soldier Octagon asked. "The throne room!" Jeremiah asked. "This is where the Supreme Majesty is laid to rest." Alisha covers her mouth. "That came out wrong! there not dead!" "Yet!" Jeremiah added in. The room is dark. All the flower lights are broken. Leistera lights a ball with her finger. In the middle of the crystal floor are curtains with pink static surrounded it. "Open the curtain!" Alisha said. "Why can't you?" Soldier Diamond shouted. Soldier Pentagon notice something. "Diamond! They're transparent!" "Correct! We are talking to you using telecommunication!" Jeremiah said. "This is using some much of our powers. The Royal Court takes turns watching the children who are sleeping in the Golden Crystal Palace." "Sleeping?" Soldier Star asked. "We put the children to sleep until The Spades Facades are defeated. These three little mice must have escaped the spell." Jeremiah said. When Soldier Diamond touched the curtain, she was hit with orange and yellow thunderbolts.

"Ouch!" Soldier Diamond shouted. A Pikachu, wearing a red scarf, and a Riachu, wearing a pear sparkle bow with a silver gem on her tail, jump out. "Pika!" "Riachu!" They look angry. "Who it's Pikachu and Riachu!" Soldier Circle said. Soldier was about to approach Pikachu when Princess Soldier Heart stopped him. "Listen! I think they used to the future us! So wait a minute!" "Right!" Pikachu and Riachu are protective of their trainers. Leistera hugs them and the Pokemon smiled. "It's okay! Thier here to help!" Riachu looked at Princess Soldier Heart. "Ria!" She goes to her. Princess Soldier Heart rubs her stomach. "You still like this!" Riachu smiles and give Pikachu the okay. Pickacu is still hesitant so he goes to Soldier Heart. they have a stare down. Pickachu jumps on Soldier Heart's shoulder. "Pika!" "Pikachu! Recognize me!" Pikachu smiles and jumps down. Then Leya holds a ball. "What's the ball for?" Soldier Pentagon asked. "For Kiwi! So he won't bite you!" Kiwi runs and starts to bark. "Kiwi! Their not going to hurt the children! Shut Up!" Jeremiah shouted. "Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" To Soldier Pentagon's surprise, Kiwi listens to Jeremiah. "He is supposed to watch the children sleeping upstairs. He must have heard noise!" Alisha said. Kiwi looks at Soldier Pentagon and growls. He sniffs him and growls again. "Don't you recognized me my little diggy dog!" Kiwi still growls. "Maybe your future self's feet smell a lot better!" Soldier Triangle said. Everybody except Soldier Pentagon laughed. When Kiwi listen to the joke. He started to lick Soldier Pentagon. "Good boy!" Then the Soldier Heart Duo opened the curtain and everybody is silent.

On a table with a pink heart on it laid the Supreme Majesty. Supreme Queen Alicinda II is wearing the same thing as Prince's Carpicorn hologram. Supreme King Ashton II wears an ivory tuxedo. They both have the heart mark on their foreheads. They have pale pink skins and their wings are dull. They are holding hands. Supreme Queen Alicinda has her other hand on her expecting stomach. Their wedding rings glow bright. The only light in the room. They are engulf with thousands of Cat's eyes. Princess Soldier notices that the necklace the queen is wearing is broken. "What happen to the necklace?" "Prince Capricorn tried to abduct the queen. He grabbed her by the neck by the king slashed his hands off so piece of the necklace broke." Jeremiah stated. Leistera, Leya and Keisha run to the table. "Mommy! Daddy! Don't worry! We're going to save you so you cane make this go away!" The girls said. Alisha looks at them with pity. "Poor girls!" She said. "Why are you saying that!" Soldier Octagon shouted. "Did Leistera had wings when she flew off?" "No!" "Well that's why I said that!" "What! Are you telling me that the queen gave birth to wingless heirs!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "No! You know how when we loose our teeth and adults ones grow back." "Yes!" "The goes with wings. Around the age of two adults wings grow in for life. But Keisha is just turned three last week and has no wings. So she is a late bloomer. And the twins turned two, two weeks ago and have no wings." Jeremiah said. "So what they use help their parents?" Soldier Pentagon asked. "Yes! The Everlasting Silver Crystal won't work unless they have wings. So ever if the crystal we have is here, they can't use it." "Wait Leistera said she was five!" Soldier Square said. "I use the key make myself older because it is easier to watch a five year old than a two year old." "Also time works different here than on Earth." "How?" Soldier Star asked. "Well even though we don't look like it nor feel time past, Alisha and I are...um..." "Spit it out!" Soldier Triangle shouts. "Over 1,000 years old!" "What!" Soldier Diamond shouts. "And all the children in the palace are about a few hundred years old. They born I think between the 33th and 36th Century." Alisha said. "What! Leistera hundreds of years old." Soldier Heart exclaims. "Also our cognitive thinking is way more. The girls have the cognitive thinking of an eight year old, for two years old." "Whoa!" "Mommy! Daddy!" Leistera shouts. She cries. Keisha grabs Princess soldier Heart. "Use the crystal already." Leya looks worried. "What if the crystal doesn't work because it doesn't have the pieces it has like the one here." "The Tears of Siblings spell." "Shut Up!" Leistera said. Princess Soldier Heart ises the crystal but it doesn't even shine. "Oh no! The spell is stronger than ever!" Leistera cries and runs away with her bear following her. "We have to get her!" Keisha said. So she and Leya follow her. Alisha holds her face and cries. "It's okay. The only thing left is to defeat the Spades Facades!" Jeremiah said. He touches Alisha's stomach and kisses it. Soldier Pentagon sees this and sees matching wedding rings and smiles. "I knew that those two would get together!" "What two?" Soldier Square asked. "Nothing!" Then Soldier Square asked a simple question. 'Jeremiah can I asked you something?" "You just did!" "Funny. I just wonder if you can tell me how to defeat XANA." Jeremiah smiled. "Il viaggio è per voi di provare in prima persona!" "What does that mean?" Soldier Square asked. Princess Soldier Heart and Alisha laughed. "I see you didn't mastered Italian." Alisha said. "He said the journey is for you experience yourself." "What does that mean Princess Soldier Heart." "That your future self is not telling you the answer. Life is not that easy!" Soldier Triangle said. "You thought he was giving you the answer?" Soldier Star asked. "No! But it didn't hurt to asked." "Well at least we know that XANA gets defeated. Right?" Soldier Circle asked. "Yes!" Alisha said. "Great! I can't wait for that day!" Soldier Star said. Then a big explosion happen.

A green monster with bright yellow stones with wings started to destroy what is left of the sky garden. "What is that!" Soldier Star asked. "A pest!" Soldier Octagon said. The monster had the spade mark and was trying to hit everything. Left and right the monster is attacking everything that belongs to the queen. Princess Soldier Heart tries to use her wand but it is frozen. "What happen to it?" "Let's try to stall."Soldier Heart said. his winged heart glows and stuns the monster. Prince Capricorn and Cancer look into the stolen inferno ball and laughed. "Ace of Spades really did it. using that bitch's jealously over the queen to kill her is great. " Cancer said. "Where is he?" "He is using his plan RGD now. "What is that?" Cancer asked. "Rats Going to Die!" Prince Capricorn laughed as he sips wine. The monsters is attacking Princess Soldier Heart. "Watch out!" Soldier Diamond said. She pushes Princess Soldier Heart out the way! and her mini laptop opens. "What is this?" It shows that the monsters is using emotions to attack. "Princess Soldier Heart! Try you wand again! It might work!" "Okay!" Princess Soldier Heart holds her want. Then she starts to wish. "Work. I need to you to save the planet, my future! Our future and all the little children that would never know what life is unless we all save this place!" The wand is unfrozen and her wings glow with bright colors. Supreme Queen Alicinda II 's forehead glows. "Heart! Gaṛagaṛāhaṭa! Repulsion!" Light of pink and silver static attacked the monster. The monster screamed. "I want to be queen!" It is Gemini. She turns to dust. Leistera sit on a field of Time Flowers. She is talking to the Ace of Spades. "So you will help me and my sisters get powers and wings." "Yes! I want to give you power, since you three feel responsible for your parents' state!" It sticks out a ghostly hand. Leistera is about to touch his hand when her aura makes a time flower glow.

All the children play with teddy bears and sing: Teddy Bear Picnic. Leistera walks away. "Mommy, the ball is tomorrow!" "Yes Leistera!" Alicinda said. Then the children crash because Oliver, Omar and Daksha's son, crashed into a table and took everybody with him. "i can't wait for the ball mommy!" "Me too Leistera!"


	23. Arc 41: A Reason

_A Reason..._

Planet Hearts and the Seven Cretaceous during the 45th Century or the Crystal Millennium is a place of life and peace. Before the Supreme Majesty's queen, Supreme Queen Alicinda II's coronation, there was an upset among the people. A Pokemon, using various types of psychic moves, to turn the people against the future queen and her court. So she used the Everlasting Silver Crystal to heal the people and banish the Pokemon far away. The Pokemon was no loner a threat. Supreme Queen Alicinda II was 21 when she amuse the thrown. In the spring the queen gave birth to a princess. The next one she gave birth to two more, one whom is destined to amuse the thrown in the near future. Years went by and the world was similar to a Utopia. However, that same Pokemon was gearing up for revenge on this powerful queen. Now this story will starts the before the Children's Ball.

"NO! I don't want to wear this color, daddy!" Jessica shouted at her father. Lady Jessica Burēzu Stern is the second daughter of Yasmin, Countess Star and Utanka, Count Triangle. "Your mother picked this for you! Just because I'm here doesn't mean you can throw a tantrum." Utanka said. "I don't like blue. I want yellow!" Utanka is laying out a blue Kurta with gold Tunic with a matching Churidar and Dupatta, "Can you spell yellow?" "No!" "Then you have to wear blue!" Jessica sulks. She has brown hair and wears a yellow dress. "I hate being two!" "Aw! Don't cry baby!" Akira said. Lady Akira Margo Stern is the oldest child and daughter. She loves pink, the opposite of her mother. "Shut up!" Jessica said. "Don't tell your sister that!" Utanka said. "Daddy! Am I wearing yellow one?" Akira asked. "Yes!" "Hooray!" "No fair!" Jessica said as she pushed her sister on the floor and pulls her black hair. "Take that!" Akira said. "A 3 year old beating up her 2 year old sister! Great!" Utanka said as he tries to break up the fight.

Lord Oliver Tito Della Robbia is the son of Daksha, Countess Circle and Omar, Count Pentagon. He has short blonde hair. He is playing catch with his mother's Piplup. Piplup throws the ball over Oliver's head and it hit a Houndoom that belongs to Omar. Houndoom doesn't like Piplup becasue Piplup is very clumsy and they clash. Houndoom chases Piplup around the Palace and that makes Omar laugh. Then his sister, Lady Dawnet Isabella Della Robbia, the oldest child, takes his blue hat. "Gimme my hat!" Oliver said, pulling on Dawnet's pink and black dress. "No! Two year old baby brothers don't need a cool hat!" Dawnet said. She pushed Oliver down and he cries. "Mommy!" "Mommy is getting the ballroom ready for the ball tomorrow!" "Daddy!" "Daddy went to do errands with Uncle Brock!" Oliver wipes tears off his face with his arms. he dusts off his purple shirt and brown shorts. Then he sees help. "Uncle Jeremy!" Oliver runs. "Yes!" "Dawnet took my hat!" Oliver cries again. "Dawnet! Did you take your brother's hat?" "Maybe?" "Dawnet! Give it back!" Dawnet gives the hat back. "What you say?" "Sorry baby!" Jeremiah gets mad. "Don't treat your brother like that just because you're a year older! What happens when your baby brother comes?" "I'll sell him!" Dawnet runs off. Oliver hugs Jeremiah. "Thank You. You're my favorite uncle!" He kisses him on the cheek and runs after a beat up Piplup. "Aw! Don't let Uncle Ulrich hear that!" Ashton said. "Shut Up Ash!" Jeremiah said, gushing a little. "Come on Minun! Let's see if the lights work outside." "Minun!" Minun really likes lights.

Pulse uses static to charge the fireworks cannon. "Great work Pulse!" Alisha said. "Pulse!" Alisha uses her magic to make the room glow with bright rose color Hibiscus flowers. Her eldest Daughter, Duchess Allegra Mabelle Mae Belpois, helps her out. "Look at me mommy! I'm making the flowers float." "Good!" Allegra's pink hair blend in with the flowers. Then her two twin brother and sister come laughing. Duchess Victoria Camilla Campbell Belpois and Duke Victor Carvel Cerise Belpois are very playful and pranksters. "We hid the huge cake today!" Victor told Leya, who is reading a book. "Why did you do that?" "Why not?" Victoria and Leistera were playing with Pikachu. Allegra came flying in, flashing her wings. "I love my wings!" Keisha looks down and starts to arrange the gift tickets by color. "Mommy would be proud." "She would be also if you weren't such a late bloomer!" Allegra mocked. "Be quiet! I will get my wings some day!" "When? When you're 300 years old! Princess!" "Stop it! You're my cousin!" "Blah! Blah!" Keisha strikes Allegra with magic and pushes her into a pond. "Meanie!" Keisha leaves with tears. Lesteria walks into a bedroom to look for Riachu, who was playing hide a seek. She sees Jessica's twin brother: Lord Jesse Hiroki Stern, sitting on the bed playing a game. "Hi Jesse! What are you doing here?" "Hiding from my sisters!" "Why?" "They beat me up! I'm the only boy and I don't wanna another sister!" Jesse pauses his iPad 60. "My mommy is sleeping so it will be safe here." Yasmin is wearing a black floral dress and is sleeping next to Jesse. Jesse kisses his mother's belly. "Why do they make a girl!" "It's okay! Maybe since this one will be smaller than you, she'll like you." "I'm older then Jessica!" "Well just hope!" Leistera leaves. "Leistera!" "Yes Jesse." "I still like you even though you don't have wings!" Leistera smile nervously. "Thanks!" She leaves. "It was all good until he said that!" She said.

Alicinda is wearing normal clothes. She is on her laptop reviewing everything for the ball. Her pink sheer shirt blows with the wind. Leya and Oliver come by. Daksha is wearing a silver dress which Oliver pulls. "Mommy! My tummy hurts!" Daksha picks him up. "You're right! Do you see what time is it?" Oliver looks at a clock. "The big hand is on the 6 and the small one is on the 12." "Good. What time is it?" "12:30!" "That's my little man!" Oliver laughs. "It's lunch!" Leistera said. "Lunch!" Dawnet said out of nowhere. "You were inside!" Oliver said. "I heard lunch!" "Oliver, press the yellow button so the children will know it's lunch!" "Okay mommy!" Oliver gets down and press the button. "Do you think it will work?" Alicinda asked. "It needs to. We're in no condition to chase the children!" Daksha said rubbing her large stomach. The button plays music. Victor and Victoria sit down by the dining room table. "Good you two get a special treat for remembering the rules." Bukka said. "Count Octagon!" A chef said. "I-I-" Bukka touches him. "Relax, this is just lunch for the Palace kids. You done this before." "Right sir." The children and their parents. Allegra starts to eat when Jeremiah coughed. "Allegra!" She stops and sees the children with their heads down and the adults holding their hands. "That takes too long!" "Allegra!" Alisha said. Allegra throws her spoon on the table and folds her arms. After Keisha says a prayer, the first one to starts eating is Dawnet. The adults sit at another table, discussing the special gifts the children get. "Did you get all the packages Odd?" Jeremiah asked. "Yes I did!" Omar said. Meanwhile, Jesse is asking Omar for a favor. "Do you want to trade?" "No! I want my brother!" Oliver shouts. "Well I want a sister so you could take our baby brother!" Victoria said. "No. I want a brother!" Victor said. "Well I don't. Take mine!" Dawnet said. "Why don't we get Aunt Allison's baby?" Jesse said. "And get wingless sister! No way!" Jessica said. "Shut Up!" Keisha said. "That's big people words!" Dawnet said. "Wingless Fairy!" Victoria said. "Leave us!" Leya said. "Blah!" Leya gets mad and flings her carrots at Victoria. She screams. "Mommy! Cousin Allison!" "Victoria what is it?" Alisha said. She points to Leya. "I eating and Victoria covered her blonde hair with food." Victoria cries. "Victoria don't act out!" Alisha leaves and Leya laughs. After lunch the children get sleepy all of a sudden. Oliver and Dawnet cry. "I don't want to take a nap!" Daksha rubs their heads and talks to Alicinda in French and English. On Planet Hearts, everyone speaks only Hindi. "Their feet smell." "Only Dawnet got that from her father. Oliver refused to take a bath today but we got him for dinner time." The children all fell asleep. This is the perfect time to look over all the security protocols for the ball.

The Soldiers entered the Security Research room. The Supreme Majesty sits on the two highchairs and the others sit on the chairs around the room. Alicinda's siblings: Grand Duchess Samantha, Heart Guardian Keeper of Time, Grand Duke Garyson, Heart Guardian Keeper of Space, and Grand Duke Ashton, Heart Guardian Keeper of Unity, join in as well. "We have to make sure that this place is safe." Samantha said. "We have been observing the strange ball of power." Garyson said. "And..." Alicinda said. "It seems normal!" Ashton J said. "It's waiting to attack us!" "Sweetie. No it's not!" Samantha said. Utanka thinks. "You seem distracted." Yasmin said. "I'm thinking about Jesse. I heard he wanted to trade babies." "He asked Oliver and Victor." Bukka said. "Cute!" Alicinda said. Then Victor walks up. "Daddy!" "Oh no! Yes Victor!" "Jesse is screaming!" "Jesse!" Yasmin and Utanka said. Jesse is crying bleeding is coming from his left side. Utanka spanks Jessica and Akira. "Hitting your brother with a toy is bad!" Yasmin holds Jesse with a bandage. "Now he never wants another sister. Later while everybody gets ready for bed, Supreme Queen Alicinda II sits on the hill holding a new wand. it has pick stones and the handle is silver and gold. Yasmin yells at her. "Don't use it! We told you that there is nothing to worry." "I know there is!" "Allison! Stop being a mouse!" Alicinda walks to Yasmin. "I hope I'm wrong!" She walks off. Omar is rocking a wet and cranky Oliver. "Daddy!" "That bath wasn't bad!" Oliver cries. Alisha watches from her iPad her three children sleep. "Allegra really likes Mr. Puck." She said. Jeremiah sighs. "She asked if her grandfather is coming." "He is." "But I had to remind her that she only has one." "He meet Allegra when she was a baby. He would have loved the twins." "Well at least they have one more." Jeremiah smiles and kisses Alisha. Then he grabs her and pulls her down. "Jeremy! I'm already pregnant!" "But I want what I want!" Utanka puts a blanket over Yasmin. "Yumi, are you cold?" "Let me see. My husband jumps me and asks me that." He kisses her bare chest. "i hope this little baby lets you sleep tonight. "I hope you let me too." Daksha and Onar read a book. Omar keeps on looking at his wife. "I see you!" "I'm not doing anything!" "The last time you said that, we're here with me having another baby." "I don't remember that!" Omar kisses Daksha. "Stop!" He starts to loosen her shirt. "Odd!" "I'm not listen." Alicinda still worries about what is to come. "Allison go to bed." "No. I can sense something is happening!" "Please! You're tired." Alicinda get up. "Where are you going?" He grabs her and throws her to the bed. "Ash!" "Allison!" "Stop!" "if you're not going to relax than I will have to do it for you." "Try it!" Alicinda said flirtatiously. Prince Capricorn spies from Spades. "I want that queen for me! I want her power. I want her world! I want to rule and make women grovel at my feet!" "Then you will." Ace of Spades said. Ashton rubs Alicinda's stomach. She is sleeping. "Everything is going to be fine." Omar and Daksha were kissing when Oliver and Dawnet cries. "Mommy! Daddy! We had a nightmare!" "Whoa wait a minute!" The children wait in the hall as the twp quickly get dress. "Sleep here!" "Ya!" Oliver said. "What did you dream about?" Daksha asked. "A Pokemon killing everyone. He said that he will get revenge." Dawnet said. "Is Aunt Allison going tot get hurt?" Oliver asked. Their parents looked at each other. "No!" They said.

The following is unclear. There were explosions and fire. Fairies were dying and things were a mess. The children were put to sleep until things were better. Leistera, Leya, and Keisha looked worried. "We took it!" "We don't know what happen to it." "But mommy needs it." They ran into the same room where they touched the crystal and took three keys. "I'll go. I have the heart mark!" Leistera said. "All we wanted was wings. If we didn't take the crystal..." Leya said. "Stop! We did nothing!" Keisha said. Keisha uses the key. "I hope this works. We need to save mommy and daddy." "Like they saved us!" Leya said. Leistera hugs her sisters and uses the key. She glides through time and space. Her face looks older and she changes into human form. She sees a light. "Mommy and Daddy!" She sees ash and Allison kissing. She trips and drops her hat. Then she falls and crashes into Ash and Allison. The time flower closes. "You feel bad that you stole it. Come with me and I'll make it better!" The Ace of Spades said. He stuns Leistera and grabs her hands. The Soldier Heart Duo feel a sharp pain. "Leistera!"


	24. Arc 42: Control For Power

_Control For Power_

The Soldier Heart Duo collapsed with pain and discomfort. "Leistera!" They shout. "What! What is it?" Soldier Circle asked. "I don't know but I think Leistera is in danger." Princess Soldier Heart said. Leya and Keisha came crying, holding Leistera's bear. "Someone took her!" Keisha said. "Who took who?" Soldier Star asked. "Leistera is missing!" "She went outside crying. When we went to go see her , she was gone and left Cuddles!" Leya said. "This is serious!" Soldier Square said. Jeremiah noticed that one of the screens were blinking. "The Spades Facades went to your time." he said. "No way!" Soldier Pentagon said. "It is best if you go and take the girls." Alisha said. "We can't just leave Leistera missing." Soldier Heart shouts. "It's best!" Soldier Octagon said. "There's a chance that we might find Leistera in the past." "Fine." A man wearing a gold tuxedo walks in. "Use this passages way to the past." Grand Duke Ashton said. "My future self!" Unity Keeper said. "Hurry. If My past self and me stay in the same air space for long, my past self will disappear!" "Let's go!" Leya and Keisha say bye to their parents. "We'll be back to save you mommy and daddy!" They said. They kissed the cat's eye coating. "We can use our keys!" Leya said. Keisha and Leya used the keys and leave. "Remember you two, don't give away anything that can altered the future." Alisha said. "And be safe!" "We will." They left. The group all falls down hard and lands on the ground in town's square. Leya and Keisha were on top of everyone else. "That's was fun!" Keisha said. "Speak for yourself!" Princess Soldier Heart said, who was at the bottom of the pile.

Soldier Diamond looks at her watch. "Only three minutes past." "The magic of time!" Soldier Triangle said. The sky is black and the clouds looked polluted. Then Soldier Star Star checked her phone. "Due to the current nature of the environment, all schools in Paris are closed!" "What!" Soldier Pentagon said."This can't be good!" Leya holds Soldier Heart's hand while Keisha holds Princess Soldier Heart's hand. Their eyes meet. "We'll fine your sister!" "You mean your daughter!" Princess Soldier Heart was stunned by that fact. "Yes!" "Well the Spades Facades are blind." Leya said. "Blind?" Soldier Octagon asked. "They can only sense fabrics and colors!" "That's how they were able to find us in human forms, based on the colors of our hairs." Soldier Triangle said. "And the fact the we all wear one color!" Soldier Square said. "Mommy! You can use your truth mirror to change everybody's clothes!" Leya said. Princess Soldier Heart was stunned again. "Can you mommy?" Keisha said. "Sure." Princess Soldier Heart said very nervously. Everybody went to Yumi's house to watch the news. They don't like their undercover appeal. Cancer bumped into them. He look at them and went away. "Stupid humans!" He yells. At the house, Mrs. Ishiyama makes tea for the group. "This is bad. What can be the cause of this?" Hiroki came in and made comments. "Why you wearing a pink dress sis?!" "Go away Hiroki!" "Are you trying to impress Ulrich!" "Shut Up Hiroki!" "It looks like it's working because Ulrich can't take his eye off you!" Ulrich blushes. "Do your homework Hiroki!" "Fine bye Bigguburazā!" "What does that mean?" Yumi shakes off her blushing face. "It means guest!" Leya whispers to her sister. "It means Big Brother!" "Well he will be Hiroki's big brother." The mirror did a number on everyone's clothes. Yumi wears a bright pink chiffon dress. Allison wears a green, brown, and white baseball jersey with black leggings. Dawn and Aelita wear black dresses. Dawn's own is long sleeve. Jeremy wears a basketball jersey, the Knicks. Odd and Ash wear plaid shirts with tight nerdy pants. Brock and Ulrich wear blood red jackets with orange scarfs and blue pants. "I hate these clothes!" Dawn said. "You! Do you see me own pink!" Yumi said. Leya looks at her self with Allison's mirror. "Why am I so white?" "Me too. I look a little tan-ish but I hate round ears and I have shorter nails." Keisha said. They look outsdie the window and see Leistera. "Sister!" "Hi!" "What happen?" "Someone saved me from the mean people." "Who?" "I'll show you, they're have the power to give us wings!" "Cool!" Keisha remains quiet. "Stranger danger!" "He's nice and you know him!" "Who?" "Ms. Lady Ashley!" "She's here for safety!" "Yes!" Leisteria grabs their hands. They both get an instant shock and smile. Leistera has the Spades Mark and now so do her sisters. The woman turns into the Ace of Spades. "Three pet rats! Come!" Ash and Allison feel pains again. "Leya! Keisha!" "Where did they go?" Ulrich asked. Cancer leaves a note. Yumi sees it. "If you want to see the rats again, come to the lake side pillar in one hour!" "They found us!" She yells. "Where are your friends, Lea and Keish?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

Prince Capricorn holds a black crown with pieces of the Every Black Crystal. "I will put this on Princess Soldier Heart and she'll be under my control forever. She will make love to me and I will eject my fluid in her and she'll pop out heirs for me. I want to control her every move." He imagines having vigorous sex with her. "Don't have a boner my brother!" Cancer said. "I want to use this crown!" "And you will!" The Ace of Spades said. Cancer sees three shadows flying around. "We love our wings and we love to fly!" The grown women said. "Who are they?" "The Electric Rats!" They all giggled. "We want to play! We want to destroy!" At the lake pillar, the soldiers wait. "This is stupid!" Soldier Triangle said. "We just have to wait!" Soldier Pentagon said. Then a blast of black magic broke the ground and scattered cement pieces at the Soldiers. Three figures appeared. "Where are the girls?" Soldier Heart asked. "You asked stupid questions!" The figures said. When Princess Soldier Heart looked closer at the figures, she was shocked. "Lesistera, Leya, and Keisha!" The figures all wore Sublime Illusion Fishtail Evening Gowns. The cuts hugs thier hips and the beaded and skirt of the dresses have different colors. "I'm the Big One!" She has long dark green hair to her feet, green skin and pointy ears. She wears black spade earrings. Her dress is yellow. "I'm the Middle One!" She has golden hair to her feet as well, her dress is dark blue and has a knife. "And I'm the Small One!" Her hair is curly at the bottom and her dress is red. Their breast are big and tone and their faces are seductive. "And we're the Queens of Negativity!" "Oh my gosh! They are brainwashed by the Spade Facades!" Soldier Diamond said. "And we have bigger wings than you!" The Middle One said. They open their big black net like wings. They each have a bear. Cuddles, Hugs, and Chowmein all went to the girls. The Middle One cuts the bears heads off. "We hate toys like that!" "That is so curl!" Soldier Square said. The Queens attacked the Soldiers. Unity Keepers arrives with a spell. "This might stun the girls. He blows black powder on them. The Small One sucks it in. "Stupid bitches!" The Big One said. The Small One blows it out and it sticks to the Soldiers like tar. They get stuck to the ground. At the Space Time Door, Grand Duchess Samantha and Grand Duke Garyson look worry. "We have to go to the past!" "But we can't!" "I have a way to not break any laws!" So they left. Prince Capricorn watches as the girls attack the Soldiers. The Big One uses her hands to make them cry, like really cry. They start to Hyperventilate. The Middle One makes them have uncontrollable orgasms. The Small One grabs the Soldier Heart Duo. "Our Prince wants you too to get a special punishment!" "You don't have to do this." Soldier Heart said. "You have to fight this power!" "No hard feelings, Mommy and Daddy Dearest!" She throws them up to an opening and they get sucked into Spades. Grand Duchess Samantha and Grand Duke Garyson arrive to witness the whole ordeal. "Girls!" They shout in fear.


	25. Arc 43: Control For Truth

_Control for Truth_

Grand Duchess Samantha and Grand Duke Garyson meet their brainwashed nieces in the midst of battling the Fairy Soldiers. "What is this?" Samantha shouts. "Is it our lovely aunt and uncle!" The Big One said. "I knew something was wrong when the Space-Time Door started to crack," Garyson said. "Wrong? This is great. We finally have what we want, and all we have to do is get rid of these Soldiers and unleash the Power of Spades!" The Small One said. Soldier Diamond saw the evil in their eyes, but it wasn't their eyes. It was like someone else was doing all the talking and seeing. "You girls need to stop!" She shouts. "You guys can't handle that kind of power!" Soldier Octagon shouts. "It will only kill you in the process!" Soldier Triangle shouted. "Fools! Ace Of Spades won't allow it. He wants us in charge. " The Middle One said. "No. He doesn't want any females in Power!" Soldier Pentagon said. "He's a mass of power that will kill you before you have any power!" Unity Keeper said. "He is a caveman that doesn't want everything for himself!" Soldier Star said. "And he wants your entire family out the way!" Soldier Circle said. "He wants all of us out the way!" Soldier Square said. "Shut up. All of you are a bunch of helpless bitches!" The Queens shout. "Such language for young girls!" Garyson said. "We are not girls!" They shout. Samantha looks at the Soldiers. "Where are the Soldier Heart Duo?" "Lesteria or the Small One throw them into a wormhole to Spades!" Soldier Square said. "Okay, can you gets release your staffs?" "Why?" Soldier Star asked. "Because the girls' outside might be changed but not everything else. So when they see your staffs, they should be stunned." "How?" Soldier Octagon said. "Because in the presence of the staffs, all children have to still." The Soldiers struggle to stand up with their beaten bodies, but they were able to activate their staffs. The Queens Of darkness froze in fear. "We don't have much time!" Garyson said. Samantha and Garyson made two bubbles, and they started to glow.

Soldier Heart is on his knees in this dark room. He is weak. Ash wakes up on the floor in his room. Allison stands in front of him wearing pink boy short panties, a pink lace bra with gemstones, and a black vest. "You're up!" Ash looks around. "What happen? Where is everyone?" "The Spades Facades were defeated." "How?" "Magic. Duh!" "No, like what happen?" "The girls went back to the future, and everyone is enjoying life." "Like Jeremy and Aelita are at the Factory?" "Factory?" "Yes." "Don't worry about such nonsense." Allison moves closer. Ash is wearing his brown jockey boxers and a black vest. "What are you doing?" Allison moves Ash's hands to her back. "I want to celebrate our victory." She kisses him and moves her body in a way that lets her panties slide off slowly. Ash grabs her. "Allison stop! This doesn't make sense." "Why? We had done this before we went to the future." Allison pins Ash to the ground and takes off her vest. She grabs Ash's finger and lets them drawn on her breast. Ash breathes hard and moves his hands. Allison tickles his crotch and notices that it's hard. "You like this, and you want to stop!" She kisses his crotch. Ash grabs Allison and pins her to the wall and starts to kiss her up and down. On her breast, stomach, and her thighs. Soldier Heart is breathing harder and harder. Ace of Spades is draining his aura. "The aura of the future Supreme Majesty's King is perfect to use against him." "And when he has started to have an orgasm in his dream, he'll have one in real life. Then you will be able to take all of his aura and kill him." "And that will kill the lab rats as well." Ace of Spades said. "Where is his mate?" "She is experiencing the same dream, but Prince Capricorn will take good care of her." "Of course." "Now. Go to the past, out lab rats need assistance. It seems the Queen's siblings are trying to interfere with our plans." Cancer leaves.

Samantha and Garyson look into their bubbles, "Bring us the minds and bodies of our past selves so we may coincide in this world." Sam is sleeping in her room in Beverly Hills when her body is glowing and disappears. Gary appears to have fallen asleep while studying when is body glows and disappears. Their bodies turned into bubbles and surrounded Garyson and Samantha. "Great now can you guys hold on?" Samantha said. "Yes!" Unity Keeper said. Cancer arrives and attacks the Soldiers. They all drop their staffs and fall to the ground. "Fools! You can't use Palace tricks on the Spades Facades!" Cancer attacks Samantha and Garyson. "Hey, you blueberry! Knock it off!" Samantha said. "You don't sound graceful!" "And you're a son-of-a-bitch!" Garyson shouted. "Where is our little sister?'"Getting her just desserts!" Cancer said. Cancer went to grab Samantha, but Soldier Diamond pushes Cancer out the way. The Queens shake off the spell. "Fool!" The Big One said. The Middle One unleashes power from the sky. The wormhole started to grow and break apart Earth and Planets Hearts and the Seven Cretaceous Planets in the future. "Stop!" Soldier Octagon shouts as his green medallion glows. It starts to make vine and wrap the Queens in vines. "This won't work!" The Small One's earrings start to glow. The vines turned black and wrapped the Soldiers back the neck. "I can't breathe!" Soldier Triangle shouts. "Good. Now die!" She screams. Soldier Diamond sees her friends in danger. Garyson tries to cut the vines but his sword breaks. The vines went to him and Samantha too. "Too tight!" The soldiers start to lose consciousness. "No. I won't let you die!" Soldier Diamond takes out her sword and goes towards the vines, but Cancer trips her and pins her to the ground. "Foolish Fairy!" "Get her! Get her good!" The Middle One said. "First I want to leave a present!" Soldier Diamond fights back, but Cancer punches her in the face. "Hold still. I want to be as rough as possible before I kill you!" Cancer makes braces for Diamond's arms. Then her starts to cover her mouth. "This will hurt a little, then turn into pleasure." Diamond screams. Cancer begins to loosen his pants. Soldier Square struggled to get free. He managed to get his sword and throw it across the area. If Jeremy could do that, then he'll make the Javelin Team. The sword went through Cancer's back and opened him up. Diamond manage to break the braces and grab the sword. She then uses it to stab Cancer right in the heart. He falls back, and he doesn't have blood. He is just space matter, and he evaporates. Soldier Diamond cuts the vines. The Queens Of Negativity looks at Soldier Diamond cutting the vines. "She is saving her friends." The Big One said. "Why would Cancer do that to her?" The Middle One said. "And are we feeling guilty?" The Small One asked. Soldier Square hugs Soldier Diamond and kisses her. "Are you okay?" "Yes. Thank you!" She kisses him back. "We can't let them be happy when we're confused." The Queens said. They hold hands. "Unleash the power of Spades!" They said as black thunder filled the air.

Princess Soldier Heart is kneeling on the ground. She is dreaming, and Prince Capricorn holds the black crown behind her. "Dream and let me crown you as my queen and servant!" Allison is sitting in Ash's room wearing a black vest and pink boy shorts panties. Ash grabs her. He is dressed in a black vest and brown Jockey boxers. He turns her around and kisses her. She grabs him. He picks her up and kisses her neck. He holds her like a baby and kisses her back, stomach, and thighs. He swings her around and throws her to the bed. He climbs on top of her and opens her legs. "Let me give you pleasure like your boyfriend couldn't!" Allison gets up. "You're my boyfriend!" "Not yet!" He pins her down. Prince Capricorn hugs Princess Soldier Heart. "Let me crown you!" Black smoke surrounds Princess Soldier Heart as the black crown glows. Ash kisses Allison's crotch. "Stop it" Allison tickles Ash's crotch again. Ash realizes that all of Allison's fingers are straight. "What happen to you right pinky?" "What do you mean? All my fingers are perfect." Ash pushes Allison to the ground. "Unless you want to have no sex, don't do that!" "We never slept together!" Ash looks for his Knight's pin. He only found the winged heart. "Ash! Love me!" "This is a mirage! My real girlfriend is not needy. Her right pinky is not straight, and she won't treat me like a fool!" Ash uses the winged heart. Soldier Heart uses it as well and attacks Ace of Spades. It stops stealing Soldier Heart's aura. He gets it all back and wakes up. "What is this?" "Your grave!" The Ace of Spades is an old man wearing a black cloak. He has no face and holds a red crystal ball. "Where is she?" "Meeting the man that can tend to her needs." "Shut up!" Soldier Heart takes his sword out and starts to run. As he runs, he hears a familiar voice. "You are the Soldier of Aura!""Who said that?" "You know who I am. We never met, but you met my best friend!" Allison looks deep into Ash's eyes. He kisses all over her body. "You look dead!" "Dead like a man who's in love with you. The perfect creature!" "You sound like Prince Capricorn." "Of course, he was able to get you in bed, to a certain point!" Allison pushes Ash, and he flew across the room. Allison takes out her mirror. "Truth Mirror. Shine a little light at this ridiculous nightmare!" The mirror shined, and Princess Soldier Heart used it to blind Prince Capricorn. She punches him, and the crown falls. "Bitch needs a man to teach her, her place in the world." "She has one who likes he just find." Soldier Heart cuts Prince Capricorn. Princess Soldier Heart hides behind Soldier Heart. Prince Capricorn falls to the ground. "Ash!" "Allison!" They kiss but the feel guilty. "I was starting to give into the dream." "Me too!" Soldier Heart looks at Princess Soldier Heart. "I was able to see past the fake." "Me too." "We talked about it that night. We started to kiss and ripping off each other's clothes." "And we started to do something that we wanted to do, but we fully weren't ready for. So we didn't do it." Soldier Heart kisses Princess Soldier Heart. "Ali!" He kisses her cheek. "I still love you, and even though we're not ready to express that love, I still go crazy for you every day." Princess Soldier Heart lets out a big blushing grin. "Ash! I'm still crazy about you too!" She kisses him. "Let's get out of here!" Princess Soldier Heart flies off. Prince Capricorn grabs Soldier Heart's Wings. "Die!" He grabs a dagger and stabs his legs. Soldier Heart grabs his sword and slices Prince Capricorn right in his chest. He has blood, but it tasted like cherries. He falls. Soldier Heart stands over him. "She will never love you. You only want to control her and use her for her society status and power. Princess Soldier Heart is a free bird that comes back to me when she wants to be with me. When she needs my protection and want to share how much she loves me. You are a worthless piece of matter that needs to die!" Soldier Heart stabs him again. He licks Prince Capricorn's blood. "You don't deserve blood that is as sweet as this!" He flies off, and Prince Capricorn evaporates.

The Queens uses their powers to rip apart both world and start to feel dizzy. "Powers like this need the pain to gain!" They shout. "Stop!" The Soldiers cry out. Then a light of pink thunder came from the sky. "Double Heart Gaṛagaṛāhaṭa Repulsion!" Silver and Gold static broke the spades earrings in two. The Queens powers stop cold. "Stop this! This isn't you!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "No mommy dearest! You don't understand!" The Small One said. "Of course we do!" Soldier Heart said. They grabbed their hands. Pink and blue static attacked the Queens. "Stop!" They shout. The Soldier Heart Duo closed their eyes and allowed the Queens to get a message from their true parents. _The girls feel bad that their wings haven't grown yet. But sweetie, they all had a massive fever a few days ago, didn't you mother said that's a sign. Yes, a growing temperature. Our Little Mouse-lings will love these Crystal Ball music boxes. One with a Diancie for Lesteria, a Xerneas for Leya, and a Meloetta for Keisha. They would love it since their daddy came up with the idea. Stop. You had to like it._ The Queens were shocked. "They did understand us." "So they won't be mad about the crystal." The Big One said. "Fools. You doubt my power. Then you die!" The Ace of Spade Said. He brings out the Ace Of Spades card. "The card of death!" Princess Soldier Heart shouts. The Ace of Spades uses the card and attacks the Queens. There was a massive explosion. Then three bright lights glowed. Pink, Gold, and Silver. Three small figures emerged wearing white sun dress. They had long hair and big beautiful crystal wings with flower designs. "It's the girls; they look back to normal." Soldier Circle said. "But they have their wings. Your parents are going to be proud!" Garyson said. But when the smoked cleared, they girls seemed transparent. "Why are see through?" Keisha asked. Then Unity Keeper screamed in horror. "Look at them!" Allison and Ash are on the ground. With bruises and bloody clothes. They have pale pink skin and next to them are two broken and rusty pins and necklace. "Mommy! Daddy!" The girls screamed. "You killed them!" Everybody else shouts with anger as tears flow down from their hateful and angry eyes. The Ace of Spades just laughs.


	26. Arc 44: Control For A New Future

_Control For A New Future_

Ace of Spades plays the Ace of Spades card. There a spark and a loud blast. Black thunder and lighting came from the card and was going towards the Queens. The Soldier Heart Duo pushed the Queens away from the blast. The Queens saw that and cried. Then a white light arose and surrounded the Queens. They went back to their bodies but has beautiful sparkling white dress, all bare feet and had huge crystal wings with water lilies as the weaved designs. Their had was as long as them. Each had gold, silver, and pink lights surrounding them. Unknown to them, their parents past selves were hit badly. Their transformation gifts were smashed and the black lighting went right through them, taking blood and blood and blood. They de-transformed and were badly wounded. They fell to the ground in the mist of the lights. Ash's body lands next to Allison's. Their right hands touch as they slowly lose all breathing. When the smoke clears everyone is amazing that the girls are back to normal and have their beautiful wings. But Unity Keeper screams in horror as he see his sister's and her boyfriend's corpses on the ground. "You killed them!" They all say as the Ace of Spades laughs.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The girls said as they fly with their transparent bodies and new wings to see their parents's dead bodies. "This is just like the last time!" Keisha said. "We were bad then and now and everything is happening again!" Leya said. "And we're going to die because Allison and Ash are dead!" Leistera said. Everyone tries to regain their composure for the fact that the Ace of Spades is still here. "Foolish fairies!" Ace of Spades said. "I knew this was going to happen!" "Shut up!" Soldier Circle said. "Now! Now! Guardian of Love! My goal was to kill the Royal Family and the Members of the Royal Court! I did half. I thought Cancer and Prince Capricorn would have killed you all but they fail. Then I thought killing the Soldier Heart Duo would end this. So I went after their future daughters. Brainwashing their little minds into thinking I would make their mistake go away. Little Stupid Girls!" Keisha yells,"You're a horrible man!" "I'm not a man!" He takes off his cloak. He is an Unown with a Spade shape. "I wanted a place that I can rule over! I hated this progressive era when Women rule over things. " "A sexist pig!" Soldier Star shouts. "All I wanted was to rule your little solar system but you all had to be stubborn! So I will finish it all m self!" The Ace of Spades gets bigger and changes shape. It turns into a flashy figure with six arms and using the Inferno Ball to attack everything in space and time. All the rivers started to dry out and the Earth is rocking. When the Ace of Spades attacked the Golden Crystal Palace, the Queen and King stopped it. Their foreheads glow and balls of light surround Grand Duke Ashton and their court at the pool. Their turned into balls and went to the 21th Century on Earth. They balls went to their respective self and the Soldiers ate the ball and transformed into the Royal Court.

"What is this?" The Ace of Spades shouted. "This the Queen did this!" Samantha said. The Royal Court looks around. "Whoa! I look older!" Soldier Octagon said. "Ugh! This is how being pregnant feels like!" Soldier Circle said as she touches her now large stomach. "Thinking a little boost would do you good! Think again!" The Ace of Spades attack but the Royal Court summon their swords and attack back. Unity Keeper, Samantha, and Garyson also used their sword to attack. The Ace of Spades gets weaker but then it used Hidden Power to absorb all their power. He gets bigger and bigger. "I like the power of the Royal Court." He releases black thunder and they got hit but are still standing. "This is all our fault!" Keisha said."They are still breathing!" Leistera said. "Then wake up! Please! We need you!" Leya said. A white light came from the sky. White lighting filled the air. The Ace of Spades pulled back. The weaken soldiers all looked up at the sky. The white lighting struck the ground. The girls flew back. "What's happening?" Leya said. The white lighting grew bigger and bigger. Then in the mist of the lighting, two figures appeared. "Mommy! Daddy!" Keisha said.

"It's the Supreme Majesty!" Soldier Triangle said. The Supreme Majesty holds hands and opens up their eyes. They look up ans see the creepy flashy Ace of Spades. "Ace of Spades!" Supreme Ashton II shouted. "You will never get away with this!" "Aw! Are you going to stop me Supreme King Ashton II!" "No! I will!" Supreme Alicinda II shouted. "I couldn't do it before but I can do it now!" Supreme Ashton II grabs his daughter. "Over here is safer!" "We're not transparent anymore!" Keisha said. Supreme Queen Alicinda II looks at the Ace of Spades. "I will safe stop you if it's the last thing I'll do!" The Ace of Spades laughed. " Āpa aura āpakē pati gaṭhabandhana kē viparīta āpa aura āpakē mādā garbhavatī svayaṁ ēka majabūta mardānagī kē sātha ēka āṅkaṛā hāra kabhī nahīṁ hōgā." Supreme Queen Alicinda II growl and took out the Everlasting Silver Crystal. "You want this. Then you have to take this from my cold dead hands!"

The Crystal glows bright and sends a beam towards the Ace of Spades. He lets a creepy smile. "Two can play that!" It uses hidden power again and they're neck and neck. Supreme Queen Alicinda II shows great power even though she is expecting. The Ace of Spades laughs. "I'm surprise! I thought a woman in you poor condition would die by now!" "He's getting on my nerves!" Soldier Square said. The Soldiers prepared to fight but Garyson stopped them. "Don't interfere." "What are you saying?" Soldier Star asked. "The queen has to do this! If she needs us, we'll know!" "She's trying to do this by herself all because we didn't listen to her!" Soldier Triangle said. "No!" Leya said. "It's the queen's duty to do this. She has to." "But-but!" Soldier Circle shouts. Lesteria and Keisha start to cry. "Mommy!" Supreme King Ashton looks down at them. "Don't cry. Your mother is going to be fine." Leya hugs her father's leg. "It's all our fault!" The Ace of Spades does a double hit but Supreme Queen Alicinda II stays in tack. "Mommy!" The girls cry. Three single tears flowed from their cheeks and formed a heart shaped water lily. "The Everlasting Silver Crystal!" Samantha shouts. Keisha looks at it. "Oh! I remember now!" _The girls were in the jewelry room. All the gifts that the soldiers had over time shined bright. In the middle is the Everlasting Silver Crystal sitting on a pink velvet pillow coated by 200 cat eye's. "We need this to get wings!" Keisha said. Leya yawns. "Let's do this before nap time. We've been trick with that special milk." "Over here." Leistera said. Keisha gets on all fours as Leya climbs on. Then Leistera climbs on Leya. She uses a hammer to crack the coating. The crystal shines bright and starts to float. Then Keisha loses her balance and they all fell. The crystal drops down and a burst of light appears. "The crystal is gone!" "Little Mouse-lings! Come on it's time for your nap!" Their mother said._

"It went into our bodies!" Keisha said. "So we didn't lose it." Leya said. "It was in the best hiding place ever!" Leistera said. They look at the sky and their mother with her shiny titanium shoes fighting the Ace of Spades. They all look at each other and nod. Leistera takes the crystal. "What are you doing?" Supreme King Ashton II asked. "We have to do this daddy?" "It's too dangerous!" "I don't care! You, mommy, and everyone put their whole lives for us! We have to fight along!" They have a stare down. Supreme King Ashton II looks into his daughter's eyes. He sees a determined face. Then he looks at his other two daughters. They have their poker face. "There is no doubt that you're all my children!" Leistera holds the crystal. "Everlasting Silver Crystal! As the one who'll be the guardian of your power, grant me the ability to save my friends!" Her dress changes. She wears a silver sari dress with pink stones, a choli with a matching lengha and her own pair of titanium shoes. Leya and Keisha opened their hands and a blue heart appeared. It had a gold outline and a bronze set of wings. "Is that the?" Soldier Octagon started. "Winged Heart!" soldier Circle finished. "You mean the Ābhā bhālā!" Keisha said. "Lend us you power to protect our sister!" They too wore the same dress as their sister. The Ābhā bhālā made a rope to harness Leistera so she won't get blow away. "Mommy! I want to help!" "Of course!" The Ace of Spades is appalled. "Two crystal that bend time and space!" It starts to get weak. It uses hidden power again and strikes the Queen. "Mommy!" Leistera said. Supreme Queen Alicinda II started to glow. She starts to breathe harder and she uses one hand to hold her stomach. "Oh No!" Leya said. "What's happening?" Soldier Diamond asked. "The baby is using magic to protect mommy!" "The baby is using its magic to protect its mother. We can't let that baby die!" Unity Keeper said. "Her!" Leya said. "It's another girl!" Keisha said. "We have to use our powers to protect them!" Soldier Triangle said.

Everybody braced themselves. Their swords started to glow. "Diamond Crystalline Power!" "Square Crystalline Power!" "Star Crystalline Power!" "Triangle Crystalline Power!" "Circle Crystalline Power!" "Pentagon Crystalline Power!" "Octagon Crystalline Power!" "protect the Royal Family!" Glowing balls of light in their respective colors went towards the queen and Leistera. Unity Keeper, Time Keeper, and Space Keeper used their swords a well. "Protect Our Sister!" Dark Blue, Green and Fuchsia balls went to the queen. "Protect Our Sister!" Leya and Keisha shout as they hold the Ābhā bhālā. Bright pink and gold balls surrounded Leistera. Supreme King Ashton II's own winged heart turn into his own Ābhā bhālā. "Protect my family!" He shouts as a light blue ball surrounds them. "Heart Crystal Power!" The Crystal glows bright and their wings glow like a rainbow of northern lights. "Now we have to make a wish!" "Ok mommy!" They make a wish. "A bunch of females lovers will never defeat me!" The Ace of Spades tries to play the Ace of Spades Card again. "Only once per deal jackass!" Supreme Queen Alicinda II shouted. "Now You listen to me you stupid piece of negative trash!" "Go away and never come back!" "Forever!" They both shout. "No!" The Ace of Spades evaporated and drops the Inferno ball. Black smokes comes out of the ball and the ball turns bright red.

At the Golden Crystal Palace, Supreme Queen Alicinda II wakes up. She step of the tomb table and touches the cold floor with her bare feet. She kisses her husband who wakes up. "They did it!" She said. "They did!" Supreme King Ashton II said. They flew over to the pool. "At ease Soldiers!" "You majesty!" They said. "It's over!" She takes a silver rod with a pink crystal ob it. It has wings around it and is braced with a gold and pink heart outline. "Rainbow Rebirth!" The wand glows bright as pink sparkles surrounded the Solar System and made everything new. The Fairy Soldiers made a little ball of light. " Guardian of Music, Guardian of Technology, Guardian of Spirits, Guardian of War, Guardian of Love, Guardian of Serenity, and Guardian of Tectonic. We give these to you as strength for you new quest!" The Soldiers all swollen the ball of light. Everyone is in this light. Samantha and Garyson went back to their time and put their past selves back to sleep. Everyone has de-transform. Supreme King Ashton II gives Ash something in a form of a ball. "This is a Knight's shield. A stone from the Seikatsu Cherry Blossom Tree. With it and this new pin, you will be Knight Soldier Heart. A title fit for the Leaders of the Knights." The pin is ruby red with a dark red heart on it. In the middle is a heart shaped Imperial Topaz Supreme Queen Alicinda II fixed the broken necklace and gave Allison advice. "Your love for your Knight will be you greatest tool for the next quest."

Everyone was on the ground. The sky was cleared and the Earth is back to normal. The girls keys started to glow. "It's time to go home!" Keisha said. Keisha and Leya hug everyone. They gave a hug bear hug to Allison and Ash. Yumi saw the Inferno ball but Leya stopped her and took it. "This is something that can never be touched in this time. Leistera said bye to everyone. She looks at Allison and Ash. She cries. She jumps up and kisses them on the cheek."I love you mommy and daddy!" She runs to her sister. Pink sparkle surrounded them and their disappear. Everyone looks sad but Allison and Ash started to shed a few tears. "Are you crying!" Yumi shouted. Dawn touches Allison. "You'll see them again!" "And this time you can train them to be a little less sassy!" Aelita smirked. "Speak for yourself! Your future self needs listen in manners!" Ash J said. "And besides, you and Ash can practice making them!" Dawn said and Allison blushed. "Okay! Time to go!" "Come on!" Dawn said. "It's 7:15, we have been up for 24 hours straight and we have an exam today!" "Allison!" "What did Dawn say?" Ash asked. "You know that you and Allison can just repeat what you did in your room when we saw her coming out of your room the other day!" Odd said as Ash blushed and Ash J turn red with anger. "Bedroom! What the hell did you do to my sister!" "Nothing!" Aelita and Jeremy laughed. "Hey don't laugh!" Ulrich said. "Why?" Jeremy said. "We did see Alisha holding her stomach and Jeremiah kissing it." Odd said. "In my family, that means you're married!" Yumi said Jeremy and Aelita blushed. "Look at the time, I have to take a shower!" Jeremy said. "Oh No! Don't run!" Brock said. As they leave, two figures with wings watch them. "Do you think that was the work of the Fairy Soldiers?" "I don't know but I can tell you that those Soldiers better not stand in the way of the Fairy Guards!"

Keisha, Leya, and Leistera all fly to the top of the hill. They see their friends. They bow to them and moved out the way. The girls see the Soldiers and bow to them. Then they see their parents. At an instant they run to them. "Mommy! Daddy!" The girls said. The queen and king hugged their children. They cry. "We're glad your safe!" Supreme King Ashton II said. "We're proud of you!" Supreme Queen Alicinda II said. "And you have wings fit for princesses and Fairy Soldiers!" "You're not mad!" Keisha said. "No! We know you took it. But you dodn't know that this would happen!" Supreme Ashton II said. "So what happens now?" Leya asked. "The Children's ball!" "Yes!" Leistera said. They all hugged again as the sun shines at the sparkling pond surround the Golden Crystal Palace.


End file.
